The Smart and Beautiful Baby Actualization
by 123justafan
Summary: A look into the next great adventure for Penny and Leonard - With a twist
1. Chapter 1

**The Smart and Beautiful Baby Actualization - The setup**

 **Finding out about season 12 being the last, is a blow to what possibilities may be in the show's production. Now the future of the characters will rely on those that live in the fantasy fiction realm. The unbridled imaginations of authors that roam these halls will be left without the imposed canon realities. Not that they were necessarily a hindrance in the past. I make no claims to ownership of any characters that are formally associated with the production of the TV series The Big Bang Theory.**

This particular morning started off as normal as many others had on an average Saturday, Penny was snuggled deep into the covers milking the slumbering morning for all it was worth. She had more of a reason than normal to be tired this morning however. Leonard had had a mid night craving for some "Dancing in the Sheets". He had awakened from an extremely amorous dream ready to go, so to speak, and without much effort, convinced Penny to partake in some Horizontal Refreshments.

It all began with Leonard snuggling up close behind, his breath tickling behind her ear. Penny had gone to bed wearing her Hello Kitty sleep shorts and a white tank top. From what she remembered, Leonard wore a t-shirt and a pair of camouflaged boxer shorts. What caught her attention and stirred her from her own dreams was the distinct feeling that there were decidedly NOT two layers of clothing separating the two of them and Leonard was poking around the edges of her shorts with something that was NOT his hands. One of those had found it's way under her tank top to her breast and the other was starting to fish it's way down the front of her shorts. Penny reached behind herself to feel the naked butt of her husband. As much as she was trying to sleepily put together the circumstances of her clearly naked bed-mate making advances upon her, she was strangely comforted by the feeling of his sock covered feet. Undoubtedly, Leonard had some preparation time he took advantage of and this was not a spur of the moment impulse. Penny turned in the bed while shedding her tank top and smiled as Leonard pulled her close causing their chests to meet. As her hands went to caress his tushie, his roamed her bare back moving to her sides, moving around front, settling one on each breast as she kissed him deeply, their tongues dueling. When Leonard refocused his attention on her still cloth covered lower regions, Penny helped by shimmying out of her shorts. Still facing Leonard, she kept her left leg up and around his hip leaving a welcome easy invitation for her lover. Never one to miss an opportunity, Leonard gently joined with his wife as they both let out a pleasing moan.

Penny enjoyed sex as much as the next girl and rarely denied her husband. The time of day... or night, as it were, rarely was a concern or impediment. She smiled as she remembered her youth and had to admit to herself that she also never gave much pause to position or location of her sexual satisfactions. Penny threatened often enough to withhold "it" if she thought her partner deserved not "gettin any", but in the end, she was usually brought back to reality and, in Leonard's case, caved under the pressure of his puppy dog eyes.

After their first wedding night troubles, they never spent a night apart that was not necessitated by some professional lecture for him or some pharmaceutical sales trip or training for her. It was a rare thing that they went to bed angry at each other, a fact that made the previous night that much easier for him. It didn't hurt that he was just SO good at pleasing her. Once Leonard got started, he was like the Energizer Bunny. Penny could barely get him to stop, almost begging him to finish for himself after what he would do to her. The first round this past night was fairly straight forward, Leonard was packing a powerful urge and Penny was more than willing to receive him. It was what followed that made their intimate times together so special. Leonard knew all too well what his limitations were and the need to recharge was a matter more of biology that desire. While he waited, Penny was more often than not the recipient of inventive and caring displays of true affection. Leonard always did his homework and then made every effort to show Penny just how much he loved her. After pleasing her once again, Penny gathered herself, took the initiative realizing her husband had once again become ready, and proved she was a well deserved recipient of those junior rodeo trophies that adorned her old bedroom back on the farm in Nebraska. Leonard was in no way able or willing to deny Penny her pleasure at that moment as he loved both the feeling of his wife upon his hips and the view he enjoyed as she rode the bronking buck he tried to be as he attempted to match her twisting and turning hips.

She never could live down the time she actually fell asleep while he was performing one of his prolonged foreplay demonstrations. Last night seemed to be going down that road once again only this time, in her defense, Penny had already ridden out two climaxes before she succumbed to sleep just after pulling Leonard with her in their mutual ending pleasure for the third time that night, quickly falling asleep with his arm pulled around her so he could softly caress her left breast as he so loved to do.

* * *

Pulling Penny from her cozy mound of warmth this morning was the smell of bacon and coffee. Two of her favorite morning smells. Leonard was obviously making breakfast as a reward for letting him have his way with her last night. Penny smiled somewhat guiltily, knowing full well she enjoyed him just as much he did her the previous night. And now, she was going to get out of bed and be served and pampered. It was times like this that made her wonder why she was in denial for so long and afraid to commit to him when he so early on voiced his love for her.

Penny made her way to the kitchen to see Leonard dancing slowly to Brian Adams song, I do it for you. He was standing facing away, mixing eggs. "Search your soul... when you find me there, you'll search no more..." He then seemed to spin to the stove to tend to the bacon. "Don't tell me... it's not worth tryin for. You can't tell me its not worth dyin for..." Penny put her hand to her chest. Leonard didn't seem to notice her as she stepped back leaning on the wall. "You know it's true... everything I do..." He then poured a cup of coffee and held it out for Penny to take. "I do it for you... Morning sleepy head".

Penny quickly wiped the tear in her eye as she smiled at her husband, taking the offered cup of coffee. "Thanks Sweetie... but its your fault I'm so tired this morning".

Leonard poured the whipped eggs into a skillet and scrambled them and scooped them onto two plates next to slices of bacon. "I'll take credit for coming up with the idea, but you didn't exactly refuse, and then it was ALL you at the end."

Penny took a slice of bacon, biting the end and then pointing it at her husband. "I owed it to you after what you did to me while you were recharging... Where do you come up with that stuff?"

Leonard smiled as he walked over to his wife opening her robe and smiling at the realization she had not put on any clothes after getting up. "I gotta keep my woman interested". He then moved his hands from her hips to her breasts.

Penny smiled and rolled her eyes. "Gettin a bit cheesy there Leonard." She then opened his robe and her eyes widened. "Now, THAT'S what I call interesting!" She backed onto a stool at the breakfast bar and pulled him in close, putting her legs around his waist as he found his target.

* * *

It was just a while later, empty breakfast dishes strewn on the coffee table, with the couple lying together under an afghan upon the couch, Penny with her head on Leonard's shoulder, drawing circles on his less than perfect chest. She thought back to what might have been with so many boyfriends and dates with boys and men that were "her type"

Penny sat up, bringing the afghan with her to cover her chest. "Do you ever think about having kids?"

Leonard sat up dragging the afghan across his lap. "With you?"

Penny immediately had a look of surprise, confusion and just a touch of anger. "Yes with me... Who else would it BE with!?... And now your answer may very well determine that very possibility!"

Leonard took a breath and rubbed his forehead with his fingers realizing how his words must have sounded to the woman he was married to, the woman who was the love of his life and the woman he had just made love to. "Okay, okay... lets not get out of hand here. First of all, everyone thinks of having children at some point. But considering being picked on and being a nerd, the possibility of NOT having children is actually probably more of a thought than actually having them. Second, YES, I have considered the possibility of us having children. Actually, for quite some time."

Penny considered his words, feeling a little guilty after hearing the picked on remark. "Alright, not a bad start, when did you first think about having kids?"

Leonard sighed. "To be clear, we're still talking about OUR children." Penny immediately rolled her eyes so far he could almost here the implied "Oh my GOD!" Leonard waved his hands. "Of course, of course. Well, to be honest. the day Sheldon and I went to get your TV from Kurt."

Penny seemed to be surprised. "Really? We just met".

Leonard held up a finger. "Actually, we met WAY earlier".

Penny frowned. "It was the same day!"

Leonard winced. "Yeah, but after we got back from your old apartment, without your TV and without our pants, it was an appropriate "non creepy" time after we met. You can ask Sheldon if you want, he maintains that any children we may have would be imaginary."

Penny frowned. "Yeah, okay, I'm not doing that. So... if you've thought about it that long, you can't be mad."

It was Leonard's turn to be confused. "Mad about what?"

Penny bit on her lower lip. "I kind of stopped taking my birth control pills".

Leonard was surprised. "KIND of stopped? Like missed taking one every once in a while?"

Penny now chewed on her thumb nail. "Okay, actually STOPPED taking them."

Leonard's eyes went wide. "WHEN? For how long?"

Penny wasn't all that sure this conversation was going well. "A month or so..."

Leonard was breathing deeper, and his breaths were shorter. "OR... SO!?"

Penny looked down. "Okay, maybe six weeks."

Leonard looked around for his inhaler. "Six WEEKS... PENNY!"

Penny sighed. "Hey, it's no big deal, it takes a while for lady parts to get back into the swing of things. I'm still irregular. I had a period when I was in San Diego on that training thingy and haven't had one since. I can go back on them."

Leonard sat up straighter. "Penny, that trip was three weeks ago and you were away for almost a week. It may not matter if you go back on the pill, and it actually would be better if you don't. We weren't exactly shy with each other when you got back."

Penny was a little annoyed. "Excuse me for loving my husband." She then sighed and looked a little sheepishly at him. "Would it be so bad... if... you know."

Leonard smiled and took her figiting hands in his. "Penny, I can hardly understand why you would go out with me in the first place. If I was perfectly honest, I was sure you were going to turn me down when I asked you out that time after you broke up with that guy Mike. Me having a child with you is nothing short of a miracle."

Penny sighed. "And you call yourself a genius. If you remember, it was ME that practically threw myself at YOU when you came back from the North Pole"

Leonard thought. "Yeah but it was ME that asked YOU out again after we broke up and then started our Beta Test. And THAT was after you called me an asthmatic dumbass."

Penny poked her husband. "Well, it was ME that asked YOU to marry Me."

Leonard giggled. "That was only after you said NO... TWICE... and it was ME that had the ring, so I clearly was prepared and wanted to get married first."

Penny sat up pulling the afghan with her. "Well it IS... ME that thinks we should try for a baby, and I have been thinking it for a while... that's why I stopped taking the pill. YOU were obviously surprised." She then pushed Leonard onto his back and straddled his hips running herself along his length easily feeling his mounting ararousal."

Leonard smiled as he gently massaged his wife's breasts. "There's my girl". He then pulled her down to him as they continued their weekend marathon.

* * *

The day continued, neither of them putting on any more clothes than their respective robes and then only when they thought it was absolutely necessary.

Sheldon had come to the door at one point being met at the door by Penny in her robe. "Amy is at the University working on something squishy with Wolowitz. I need you to take me to the train store in Altadena."

Penny stood in front of her tall friend. Her hair was all over her head and she was breathing heavy. "Sheldon, I'm not doing that. I'm clearly not dressed for it, I haven't showered, and most importantly, I don't want too."

Sheldon tried to peer around the door into the apartment. "Surely Leonard will take me. LEONARD?"

Penny let the door open showing Leonard lying on the couch under the afghan with one arm down to the floor, gasping for air. "Leonard is not feeling up to it a the moment and I need to take care of him."

Sheldon looked on in relative horror, pulling his shirt up over his nose. "Perhaps Raj is available". Penny watched as Sheldon retreated across the hall and she closed and locked the door behind her.

* * *

The couple never did put on more clothes and found themselves making a light supper of salad and ramen noodles. Penny smiled and held up the packet of seasoning and pouring it into the water after getting a glare from her husband while making the noodles.

Leonard watched as his wife took a mouth full of ramen. "What made you decide it was time to start a family?"

Penny slurped the noodles and tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone else was moving ahead with their lives and relationships... and I thought we... well, ME really, could maybe do that too."

Leonard frowned. "What do you mean"?

Penny sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Amy's gotten married... to Sheldon no less... On purpose! That's HUGE. Just think of where those two were a few years ago. Bernadette and Howard have TWO kids. Who would have thought that would happen. Bernadette never wanted kids and when we met, I would have bet a MILLION dollars that Howard would never have any." And Raj is working on not being so spoiled and being more self sufficient. Who knows, he might even find a girl."

Leonard saw Penny hesitating. "And what about us?"

Penny sheepishly looked up. "That's just it. We've known each other for what seems like forever. It's been twelve years. We've been married for THREE years. You tried writing that letter about how great our life was and we couldn't come up with anything."

Leonard looked sad. "Are you not happy"?

Penny smiled sweetly and took Leonard's hands. "Oh Sweetie. I am SO happy! I love my life with you. You're so great. There seems just like there's something that could be different, something better... So I figured maybe having a baby."

Leonard pulled Penny in for a hug. "Okay, I think I get it. I'm in. I think we should... make a baby. So when should we start?"

Penny laughed. "Sweetie, we've had sex like eight times since last night. I think we're already there."

 **A/N: This will be a little different take on the next great adventure of their lives. I have a map, but don't really know how I'm going to put the pieces of this puzzle together. Bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A not so smooth start.** **Penny and Leonard experience very different feelings to the beginning of their journey. I do not own these two wonderful characters or any of their friends**

The next few weeks were more of the same only with a little shift in the initiator. Penny had seemed to have much more desire to get Leonard out of his pants since their marathon weekend. It seemed the "limbic lust" she learned about from Amy a while back was taking over. She was to the point where she was thinking of increasing the occasional stop off at the University for "lunch" with Leonard.

* * *

On this particular day, Penny stopped by Leonard's lab and leaned up against the door frame gazing at her husband's tushie as he bent over a work bench reaching for some thingamajig or another that looked way more high techie than she could imagine. She thought to herself. "MAN, that is one HOT ass!" It didn't take long for her to saunter quietly over to him sneaking up behind swaying her hips ever so slightly just thinking of what she had in mind. "Hey you."

Leonard almost fell off the desk he was leaning over, inadvertently crossing two wires and causing them to spark as they created a short circuit. Penny jumped back, watching as Leonard yelped in surprise and landed unceremoniously onto the floor. He looked around to see his wife standing with both hands covering her mouth. The first thing that came from his mouth. "What the HELL?"

Penny stood very still with a very guilty look on her face, one hand now covering her gaping mouth and the other over her chest as she gasped. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Leonard looked somewhat annoyed as he tried to gather himself accepting Penny's outstretched hand. "Make some noise when you come in the room why don't you?... or just KNOCK! Do you have ANY idea how valuable this equipment is?!"

Penny was a little surprised by Leonard's reaction. "Well... No, not really..."

Leonard scurried around the instrument looking at everything he could think of that might be affected by the short circuit. He then turned the instrument on and waited for a steady humm and some stabilized gauge readings. "Oh thank god."

Penny now frowned as Leonard stood looking at the piece of equipment, not paying much attention to his visitor at all. "GEE!... glad to see you TOO!" She re-positioned her purse on her shoulder, briefly reconsidering her decision to visit her husband.

Penny then took a step closer to her husband running her hands up and down the edges of his open jacket, not able to deny the urge that hit her while leaving her last appointment, which happened to be a pediatric practice. Penny smiled as she bit on her lower lip. "So... I was just passing by on the way to an account and I thought to myself... Why don't I go over to the University and see what Leonard is up to?" She then put both hands on his chest and smiled slyly and wiggled her eye brows. "It is just about time for... lunch"...

Leonard shrugged. "Okay, but It will have to be just a short bite though."

Penny turned and threw her purse onto a desk out of the way on her way to lock the door to the lab. "That's not usually your style, but it works for me. I have a pretty full schedule this afternoon." She then turned toward her husband and stepped out of her heals, pulled her shirt out of her skirt and started to unbutton it.

Leonard stood still. "What... are you doing?"

Penny looked up as she reached behind herself unzipping her skirt and dropping it to the floor with a quick wiggle of her hips. "Focus, Leonard, focus... I get it that we haven't done this here in a while, but we ARE trying, so... pants off."

Leonard looked at his wife, now standing in front of him in a pair of lace white panties as she shed her bra. "You said you came for lunch".

Penny stepped forward and reached for Leonard's belt. "Yeah... I say a lot of things... If you really want this to be quick, we can go to the cafeteria and get that too". She started to unbuckle Leonard's belt. "Sweetie, you're not making this very easy."

Leonard grabbed Penny's hands. He was a little put off by the actions of his wife. "Penny! STOP! We can't do this right now!"

Penny waved her one hand while fumbling with the button of Leonard's pants, popping it open and then quickly letting down his zipper. "Sure we can... we used to do it ALL the time..." She then reached into his boxers and found her target. "There ya go!"

Leonard jumped back. "Penny! Not NOW! You can't just come in here whenever you feel like it and expect me to just... PERFORM..." He turned buckling his pants and tended to the instruments, turning them off.

Penny stood there practically naked. suddenly feeling very self conscious. She gathered her clothes and put them on as quick as she could, very quietly.

Leonard could see that Penny was upset. "Why don't we just go to lunch, everything seems to be working, nothing was damaged.

Penny rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad for your techie things. FINE, lets go to lunch." She finished zipping up her skirt and stepped into her heels, throwing her purse over her shoulder and led the way out the door.

Leonard tried to stop her. "Penny. wait. We can stay here, Look, I'm taking off my pants."

Penny had already opened the door. Watching a very confused grad student pass by clearly having heard what Leonard had said. She sighed but gathered herself knowing she had nothing to be ashamed of. Sure she was mad right now. but she really was proud of both her husband and her marriage. "That's great Leonard, but the moment has really passed. Now I'm just hungry, and its a really different kind of hungry from what I had a few minutes ago. They better have something good for lunch."

Leonard just bowed his head and followed his wife down the hall to the cafeteria passing a few grad students that were clearly staring. They both knew who Dr. Hofstadter was being in the Physics department. They also had heard the rumors of his hot wife. Penny had skipped the most recent faculty/student mixer due to a sales meeting leaving Leonard to go alone with his friends. Rumors had spread about Penny's acting days and her Serial Apist movies. All the students were hoping to get a glimpse of her.

* * *

Arriving at the cafeteria was not going to make things any better. Sitting at a table together were Sheldon along with Amy sitting across from Raj and Howard. Penny stopped and looked at the menu sign board and shook her head. " Great... its a friggin SAUSAGE fest!"

Leonard came up behind and saw the menu and hung his head, not losing the irony of the association with what had just NOT happened in his lab just a few minutes before.

When Penny and Leonard came to the table, she scanned the possibilities and sat at the head of the table between Amy and Raj. Leonard was left to sit at the opposite end of the table with Sheldon on one side and Howard on the other.

Howard was quick to make a comment remembering back to the time he had caught Leonard and Penny just before lunch with Penny buttoning up her shirt in Leonard's lab. "Penny, so nice to see you for... lunch... did you need a little..."

Penny gave Howard a look cutting his remark short. "Lunch... Howard, just lunch".

Amy smiled. "l have to say, under normal conditions, it would be a surprise to see you here so soon."

The entire table looked up at the words Amy had just said. Penny was beginning to think this whole afternoon was a bad idea. She looked at Leonard who was clearly puzzled by Amy's remark, then looked down at her lunch of a bratwurst, Brussels sprouts sauteed in bacon, and spaetzle.

Howard couldn't help but remark on the lunch Penny had picked out seeing the bratwurst nestled with one end between two particularly large sprouts at one end of her dish. "Interesting choice of meat there Penny, you could gave picked the much longer foot long American wiener, or the much thicker German knockwurst, Polish kielbasa, tiny little Vienna sausage... but settled for your average..."

Leonard looked at the smirk on his friend's face as he spoke to Penny. "That's enough Howard!" Looking to the other end if the table, he could easily see Penny was very much annoyed at what was now becoming a much more uncomfortable lunch.

Raj also watched Penny now start fiddling with her food. " Actually, that is a very nice ethnically appropriate choice. How are the noodles?"

Penny was more than a little peeved as she looked up at Leonard and then to Raj. "Actually, a little limp".

It was apparent to the table that there was a coolness to Penny's remark and that it was clearly directed at her husband.

Sheldon paid no attention to the disturbance in the force, dominating the conversation with little known facts. He maintained that there were at least fifty one countries that had assorted types of sausages that included such things as purely vegetarian, blood, pork, veal, beef, turkey, rice, barley, oatmeal, orange peel, fennel, leeks, spices that include curry, pepper, cumin, and others.

When the group seemed to have enough of that conversation, Penny rose and excused herself noting she had a busy afternoon of appointments. As Leonard began to get up, she easily confirmed what the group felt earlier by leaving by the doorway directly behind and not passing by Leonard who sat back down rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Raj looked to Leonard. "Dude, are you two okay? That was a pretty cold exit."

Leonard frowned as Penny left the room. "We're fine." The look on his face clearly conflicted with his words"

Howard was always keen to pick up on hidden meanings and innuendoes. "Are you guys having trouble in the bedroom"?

Leonard sighed. "Let it go Howard."

Sheldon looked at his watch. "Leonard, it's one o'clock."

Leonard quickly got up from his seat. "I need to get ready for the board of trustees." He headed to the door opposite the one Penny left from. The door that led back to his lab.

* * *

Penny spent the rest of the day going from one office to another. There was a fertility practice, an erectile dysfunction clinic, OB/GYN office, pediatrics group and family practice. She had seen mothers with kids, mothers pregnant with and without kids, women desperately wanting kids, and men she hoped at least might be wanting kids. All the while remembering her misguided attempt to be with her husband at lunch. She and Leonard had decided to try to start a family and today, he made her feel so inadequate. He didn't want to even be with her. How were they supposed to make a baby without having sex?

* * *

Climbing the stairs to their apartment was never a favorite activity of Penny's. There were times she didn't like it even more than usual, like when she was drunk, but today. she just didn't really want to get to her floor. She was going to have to talk to Leonard about what happened earlier when she finished climbing the stairs.

When she stood in front of the door to apartment 4A, she saw a sign that simply said "I'm Sorry". It was eerily similar to the one on the door after the Bill Gates fiasco. It seemed that Leonard was falling into a pattern.

Opening the door showed a darkened living room with the flickering light of candles set on the coffee table. Two glasses of wine were set out filled with what looked like a nice Cabernet. It was one of her favorites. Closing the door, she looked up to see Leonard spooning sauce over two plates of pasta. He knew very well that Italian food was another of her favorite things. Penny asked. "What's all this?"

Leonard came over to the coffee table and placed the two plates of pasta next to the wine and candles. "I... ummm... I wanted to make up for what happened this afternoon."

Penny was torn between the still present confused anger at being turned away, and the sweetness that now permeated the room behind those damned puppy dog eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest and jutted out one hip slightly. "I'm listening".

Leonard could hear the still present hurt annoyance in Penny's tone as well as her rather intimidating stance. "Okay, here's the thing. I've been under a little stress lately".

Penny didn't even blink. "You refused me."

Leonard sighed. "I didn't refuse you." The immediate raising of Penny's eyebrows was a sure sign this apology was going badly. "Okay maybe I did. I would like to think it was more of a postponement."

Penny still didn't move an inch. "That depends on how this goes". She pointed her fingers between them.

Leonard took Penny's hands and moved them to the couch. "I was just not in the mood today".

Penny softened a little. "Sweetie, your moods have been all over the place lately. Some times, I can't wait for you to go to the comic book store. It's like the only thing that calms you down, and that includes time alone with me."

Leonard shook his head. "There's just so much going on right now."

Penny put a hand on Leonard's knee. "Honey, is this baby thing a bad decision?"

Leonard looked into the sad eyes of his wife. "Penny, I SO want to have a family with you. It's just that work is tough right now. The board of trustees was coming to my lab right after lunch with President Siebert."

Penny gasped. "THAT'S why you were like that today! And there I was, pretty much naked in your lab... and then those kids heard what you said... oh my god, I'm so embarrassed."

Leonard smiled. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are a beautiful woman, that happens to want a piece of this." He waved his hands up his chest. "Let's try this... I'll try to leave work at work and we can keep trying for a baby... just not so hard. There's a lot of pressure."

Penny smiled. "Okay, if you try to relax more and not be so moody. I promise I will try to not to push so hard and control my urges, but I really want this... and I can't guarantee I won't come to visit you... you just have to tell me if you have some big meeting going on."

Leonard smiled wider, thankful that somehow he managed to defuse a terrible afternoon. "Deal. I'll try to not be so moody, and you stay being so hot, I can't keep my hands off you. Now, let's eat."

Penny pushed her husband back onto the couch. "Yeah, we'll get to that in a bit".

* * *

The candles had melted down, the wine had been drunk and the pasta eaten, although the wine was room temperature and the spaghetti cold by that time. As for now, the dishes were left for tomorrow and a pile of clothes were left by the side of the couch where they were so eagerly discarded. Penny had since led her husband to their bedroom so they could continue their quest in the comfort of their bed. She fallen asleep on Leonard's chest as he lay staring at the ceiling. Content, but with gnawing feelings that still unsettled his mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**No more secrets**

 **Penny comes clean about the girls and Leonard has some stress taken off at work. I do not own either of these characters, I just like writing about some imagined future for them.**

It had been a few weeks and both Leonard and Penny tried to keep to their agreement. Leonard made every effort to not let any pressures from work affect his home life. The fact that he was under pressure from the military on a particularly sensitive laser project was not making things any easier. Penny, on the other hand, tried with all her will not to rip the clothes off her husband at the mere sight of him.

Penny had the girls to help take her mind off what seemed even to her a strange growing urge to be intimate with her husband. To that end, Ladies Night had become the oasis of sanity in a vast expanse that was filled with ideas and urges of new and inventive alone time activities with her husband.

Bernadette was the first to ask the question both she and Amy wanted to know. "So... how goes the baby making?"

Penny sighed. "Well, all the practicing is REALLY good, Leonard is just a little shy on letting it out that we are trying. Thanks for keeping it a secret from Howard."

Bernadette sipped on her wine feeling a bit guilty. "I get it. It was a little hard letting everyone at work know I was pregnant with Halley." She gave a side glance to Penny watching her wince.

Penny smirked just a bit ashamed for letting that particular bit of information out to the people at work. "If it makes you feel any better, Amy practically blabbed to everyone at lunch one day at Leonard's work when I was there."

Bernadette frowned. "Since when do you go to Cal Tech for lunch?"

Penny shrugged. "To be honest, since we got serious again. About the time Howard came back from space. Leonard is so different when he's at work. All smart and SO... sexy, although not so much lately because of my sales job."

Amy gasped. "I remember that day. It was the day they had ethnically correct consumable phallic imagery. I had assumed that you were there to partake in some workplace hanky panky that appropriately could be termed a nooner. From what you have told us of Leonard's prowess in the buildup to ecstasy, and the fact you were actively trying to have a baby, it was a surprise to see you at lunch so soon".

Penny looked back. "That was said in confidence!"

Bernadette scolded her friend. "Yeah Amy, What is said at Lady's Night, STAYS at Lady's Night." This time, Bernadette hoped all Penny's attention was on Amy.

Penny sighed. "Yeah, that didn't work out so well". She then looked at her diminutive blonde friend. "And you really need to start "givin some" to Howard more often, he gets all creepy when his imagination gets the best of him. Like in the old days when women weren't so much real as they were a bubble bath with a wash cloth. Anyway, Leonard and I have this agreement that I have to not push so much to get him in the sack."

Bernadette looked thoughtful. "Did you ever think you would have to hold yourself back from Leonard?"

Penny thought this was the perfect time to ask her friends something that was on her mind. "Actually, there are times when that is just fine. Leonard is great, most of the time, but he gets in these funks where he is in such a bad mood. The stupidest thing will set him off. Its like he's on some kind of emotional roller coaster. Is there anything going on at work? He says things are okay, but I don't know, maybe its me."

Amy saw the concern on her friend's face. "Sheldon hasn't said anything. I'm sure everything is fine."

Bernadette joined in. "You know Leonard loves you, and having a baby with you has been a dream for him".

Penny smiled. "You're right. enough of me. Amy, how is it being married to that stud muffin Sheldon? Has he tried any of his... theories... on you lately?"

* * *

Later that night, Penny and Leonard were laying in bed after their most recent attempt at creating a new human being and her coming back from the bathroom when she lay on her side just looking at the contours of his face as he lay on his back. Smiling to herself, she noticed that even his "stupid eyebrows" that could hold a quarter in place when he looked confused, were relaxed. They really were getting this sex thing down. Penny had realized that sufficient time had happily elapsed from the last go-around. She promptly straddled Leonard's hips and smiled, walking her fingers from between her legs up to his chest. "SOoooo Howya feelin?"

Leonard lay looking up at his wife, she was extremely playful this evening. She sat there looking down at him perched delicately upon him straddling his most intimate areas perfectly with hers. "Pretty good."

Penny smiled wider. "Really? I would say you were feelin VERY good!" She then started to slowly glide back and forth, with a giggle followed by a soft moan as Leonard pulled her down for a kiss and Penny intertwined her legs with his. Penny wanted to show her husband that he wasn't the only one that could spend time slowly exciting their partner before they satisfied their carnal urges. She started by nibbling on an earlobe moving to his neck as he often did to her.

Suddenly, a thought entered Penny's head and she started to mimic more moves that Leonard often used on her. As she softly kissed his neck, she started to move down to his shoulder while she move a hand between his legs.

Leonard easily guessed what was happening and gave his wife easy access to him as he reached behind her to her perfect bottom. Penny smiled at the soft caress of her back side as she moved further down Leonard's chest back to his nipples. She made sure to start with his left nipple and swirled her tongue around it causing a nice tight mound. The next move was to take it into her mouth and tease him with a little nibble.

Leonard seemed to shrink away. "Hey..."

Penny giggled. "Aw c'mon." She then moved in and took it into her mouth and started to suck slightly.

Leonard turned away leaning up on one elbow. "Penny!"

Penny leaned up also. "What? Its not like you haven't done it to me. Or that I haven't done that to you before."

Leonard looked surprised. "I get that. Its just a little tender, that's all."

Penny was feeling a little playful. "My poor baby." She then knocked Leonard over onto his back, then took both nipples in her hands and squeezed them just a bit.

Leonard did his best to laugh through this last attack by his wife. "H... h... hey!" He then turned them over. " Let's see how you like it." Leonard then leaned in and took his wife's left nipple into his mouth.

Penny let out a sigh. "Oooo baby, that's more like it." She then took her husband's face and rubbed it between her breasts just to make a point.

An elongated make-out session ensued with each partner exploring the other's body. Leonard moved a hand between Penny's legs running it from her knee up her thigh clearly with intent. Penny threw her head back in anticipation as to where this was going. Suddenly, she had a feeling. "Wait... wait... I have to pee!"

Leonard lifted himself onto both elbows as he watched his naked wife jump out of the bed and run out of the room to the bathroom. "Again"? He lay back down.

Penny came back into the room and crawled under the covers. "Boy, it sure is nice not having to worry about running into Sheldon and being able to use the bathroom any time you need to."

Leonard chuckled. "Trust me whenever you used the bathroom according to Sheldon's schedule, you NEEDED to..."

Penny raised her eyebrows. "Agreed, but just think how it would have been if he stepped out of his room with me being naked."

Leonard thought. "No red blooded Male, no matter how nerdy, could ever complain about a body like yours... NAKED... clothed... or in a MOON suit running past him on the way to the bathroom... or ANY room... ANYtime... ANYwhere!"

Penny smiled. "Aren't you sweet, but you HAVE met Sheldon right?"

Leonard sighed. "I have... but getting back to my question earlier, that was a quick exit to use the bathroom again, considering what we were doing. Is everything okay?"

Penny scrunched her nose. "I think you need to work on your sexy talk... considering what we ARE doing." She then snaked her hand under the covers, reaching around and smiling. "Now where were we?"

Leonard gasped slightly at the feeling of his wife's hand. "Oh alright, but stay away from the nipples".

From that point on, all the talk of bathrooms, nipples and more importantly Sheldon was forgotten. There was nothing more than long slow loving that ended in Penny being comfortably snuggled back into the loving arms of her husband. Both were content, Leonard falling asleep to the soft snore of his wife.

* * *

The next day, Leonard sat in the cafeteria for a morning break with his hands around a mug of coffee, yawning. Howard happened to be passing by after helping with the project he was working on with Amy. He came over and sat down with a cup of coffee of his own. "Leonard, you look awful."

Leonard looked up resting on one hand. "Just tired. I didn't sleep all that well last night".

Howard sipped his coffee. "You have let the laser thing go. You know you can let the deadline slip a little. Take it from me, the military isn't even looking for anything until the end of the year."

Leonard sighed with his eyes closed. "It was nothing to do with the laser project. As a matter of fact, that project was put on hold this morning, something to do with funding. Penny was awake last night and that meant I was awake, and until she was satisfied, there was no getting any sleep."

Howard's eyes widened and a grin formed on his face. "SAT...isfied?"

Leonard heard the inflection in Howard's question and realized what he said and the implication of his comment. The fact that what Howard had understood was what actually happened the night before was not helping at all. "Just let it go Howard."

Howard smiled wider. "Bang chicka wow wow! Way to go Leonard!"

Leonard put his head in both hands. "Howard!"

Howard wave a hand. "Okay, okay, fine. So things are better between you two?"

Leonard lifted his head. "What do you mean by better?"

Howard immediately realized his error. "Nothing... you have a lot on your plate here and if you're "up" all night... just that you have been working hard on that project... and that can always be a strain and if you take it all ho..." Howard could see Leonard was putting things together. "I gotta go. Seeya at lunch..."

* * *

Leonard skipped lunch finishing up on one of the steps in his experiment that was giving him trouble. The project might be delayed, but the problem had to be solved anyway. He was thankful that Amy was now driving Sheldon to and from work. It meant that he could leave early if he needed to, and today, he needed to. The conversation with Howard that morning was still on his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he started to get a headache. He knew he would be home before Penny which was good. He needed to take a couple of pain pills and the calm down a bit.

* * *

Penny came up the stairs and opened the door to 4A seeing her husband sitting in his chair. She was a little concerned as she could see he had a towel over his eyes and his head resting back. "Leonard, Sweetie, are you okay?"

Leonard lifted his head placing his glasses on as he sat up. "Headache."

Penny came and sat on his lap sideways and brushed her fingers through Leonard's hair. "My poor baby, did you have another hard day at work?"

Leonard looked up at his wife. "How much do the girls know?"

Penny was confused. "Know about what?"

Leonard sighed and looked over his glasses. "Oh, I don't know... that things have been a little rough lately?"

Penny frowned. "What?"

Leonard continued. "Howard made a comment that things were better between us. How would he know things weren't?"

Penny stood. "Why would he make a comment like that?"

Leonard looked down. "He saw me in the cafeteria this morning and I said I didn't get any sleep last night because you couldn't sleep."

Penny put her hands on her hips. "If I remember correctly, I wasn't the ONLY one awake last night! Why would you tell him what we were doing?"

Leonard shook his head. "Hold on... don't turn this around. And I didn't tell him what we were doing... exactly... just that we were both awake. Why would Howard know that we were having trouble unless he heard it from Bernadette and where would she find out except from you... How much do the girls know?!"

Penny looked down. "You're doing it again Leonard, flying off the handle for no reason. Last night you were all lovey dovey and now you're back to snarky Leonard. I don't know who you are going to be from one minute to the next". Penny turned and went toward the back of the apartment.

Leonard turned. "Where are you going?"

Penny threw her hands in the air. "The BATHROOM! Is that okay with you?"

Leonard sat and waited. He was thinking about how the conversation went and how he could do better. Penny came back and sat down on the couch. She had been thinking the same thing. She took Leonard's hands in hers. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. You probably have every reason to be mad. And I did tell the girls we were having a little trouble... but it was just to get advice... I thought it was me. One minute you're yourself, sweet caring Leonard... like last night and then, its like flipping a switch. You're so damned moody, I'm afraid to talk to you. Like right now."

Leonard sighed. "Okay... I get that. I'm trying to not be that way, but trying to get through this experiment, which was put on hold this morning by the way... and trying to have a baby, it's all so much... Do the girls know we're trying to have a baby?"

Penny nodded. "They do."

Leonard just stared. "Penny, that's private. What if we don't, what if we can't?"

Penny half smiled. "Clearly you have no idea what its like to be a girl. We have no secrets. The real problem is Bernadette. She wasn't supposed to say anything to Howard. Oh... and neither were you."

Leonard looked to the ceiling. "We're not getting anywhere."

Penny looked sympathetically at her husband. "Leonard, look, I'm sorry I didn't come to you, but you have been real tense lately. I thought you were mad at ME... I needed to do SOMETHING. Now the girls know we're trying and if Howard knows, Raj knows. Sheldon doesn't care one way or the other... so you don't have to let that bother you any more." Penny tried to read Leonard's face She could see that his eyebrows were processing what she said. "So... are we good?"

* * *

The morning came and Leonard found himself alone in bed. He reached for his glasses and put them on looking around the room. Finding his robe, he went out to the kitchen to find a muffin and a mug with coffee ready to be poured. There was a folded piece of paper with what looked like Penny's lipstick imprint. He opened the note.

" _Thanks for understanding last night. I had an early meeting. Please try to have a good day. See you for dinner. I love you! xoxox... Mrs. Penny Hofstadter..."_

Leonard smiled. He knew very well that Penny signed the note because he got such a charge out of seeing his last name next to her first name. He was going to have to do something special for her tonight.

* * *

Penny stood at the Kitchen island cutting some salad greens. She heard the door open and smiled as she saw Leonard come in with a single rose between his teeth. A giggle came out of her throat. "Whatcha got there"?

Leonard came around the island and stood behind his wife. He tapped her right shoulder with the rose, exposing the left side of her neck as Leonard brushed her hair back. He immediately gently placed tender kisses where he knew there was a spot that drove Penny crazy.

Penny hummed in acceptance of his advances as she put the rose on the counter. "I'm guessing you had that good day I wished for you"?

Leonard nodded into his wife's neck making her giggle. "Yup. Colonel Williams called and said the project I was working on was dead".

Penny frowned, fearing that would hurt his mood. "Aw, Sweetie, you worked so hard on that".

Leonard reached up and rubbed Penny's shoulders. "That's the way it is with the military. They make their own priorities. But he said he might have a new project for me... so... meh." He moved his hands to his wife's breasts.

Penny smiled as she wiggled her hips back into him. "So, NOT in a bad mood then?"

Leonard returned to Penny's neck. "Actually, the new project has WAY more funding. I could hardly wait to tell you".

Penny reached behind her and unbuckled her husband's pants, then lifted her skirt and ground her panty covered butt into his suddenly growing crotch. "Just how happy ARE you to see me?" She shimmied out of her panties as Leonard slid them down past her butt, and then reached into Leonard's boxers and pulled him out.

Leonard was surprised at his wife's actions. "Shouldn't we move this to the bedroom"

Penny wiggled her hips, feeling his erection. "Take me now".

Leonard stood behind her. "Here?"

Penny stepped slightly wider and leaned forward. "C'mon Leonard... get it in there... Right here... right now... make me a bab... OH!" She felt Leonard take hold of her hips and enter her. Starting with a slow pace. "Oh God."

Leonard smiled at the phrase he heard so many times over the years when Penny was pleased with his actions. "That's my girl". He started to move quicker with more force.

Penny grabbed for the edge of the island to steady herself. "Harder Leonard... Faster!..." Both of their breathing was becoming labored.

Suddenly there was a sound at the door. Penny's eyes went wide as she saw it opening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just as in Schrodinger's experiment, you never know until you open the box. The cat is definitely alive.**

 **Penny and Leonard finally come to realize what has been happening with Penny AND Leonard. Their efforts to start a family will now change their lives and their group. This will probably never happen in the show, so let's have a little fun with these two characters that I do not own but love to write about**

Penny stood up slightly and very quickly, surprised, trapping Leonard deep and firmly. "Whoa... whoa.. whoa". Amy came in without knocking, thinking nothing of it. Leonard tried to back up , but was held tightly in his place. The look on his face was both surprised and confused. Penny was physically fit, and she did yoga exercises regularly, but he never realized just how proficient she was and the control she had over certain muscle groups that now had him trapped.

Penny propped herself on her elbows. "Hey Ames, a little surprised to see you... you didn't even knock."

Amy shook her head. "Will someone PLEASE tell me why the train store in Altadena is just SO superior to the one here in Pasadena... or Anything else there might be to do for an evening's entertainment?"

Leonard had little luck freeing himself. It seemed to him that if Penny was going down, he was going down with her. He gathered his thoughts as best he could. "It's fine, if you need a break, the owner will let you go and get a cup of coffee while he watches Sheldon."

Penny started to laugh at the remark which strangely held Leonard tighter as she seemed to clench tighter with each chuckle drawing him deeper and she heard a slight whimper from behind her. As a nervously pained laugh came out of her husband, she relaxed and Leonard was set free.

Amy did not notice the predicament that her friends were in. Luckily, Leonard's pants were just open in the front, never falling below his thighs. And although Penny had indeed shed the panties that separated her from her husband, her skirt was just lifted out of the way. "No offense Leonard, but I'll bet there is a chance I could secure enough funding to do a study on just why it is that adult males are drawn to activities that are most associated with adolescence or younger. Comic books, trains, science fiction, even all types of sports... for those males that choose to follow such things."

After a sigh of relief, Leonard carefully reached down to ease himself back into his pants. "I really have nothing to offer you Amy, it's more of a defense mechanism for most. More of an escape from the realities of the world as it is." Leonard suddenly felt that his pants were far too confining, catching himself as he zipped up. He stepped to Penny's side to support himself on the kitchen island with a slight gasp. Before anything else could go wrong, Leonard reached over and pulled the slightly tight skirt Penny was wearing over her beautifully naked bottom.

Amy waived her hand. "Spare me the amateur psychobabble. Just once, I should be able to pick the evening's entertainment. There's another basket weaving workshop in Koreatown."

Penny thought that Leonard would pass out, seeing beads of sweat forming at his temple. She softly rubbed his back, thankful to him for helping to recover from the unbelievably embarrassing situation they found themselves in. Although she would have preferred to have ALL her clothes on or at the very least a thong under her skirt, it wasn't the first time she had gone commando in a skirt. Although usually it was in her youth, and usually at a Club... just to make things easier. Right now, Penny had to get Amy out of the apartment and back across the hall to Sheldon.

As if on cue a knocking came from the other side of the door.

Knock, knock, knock... Leonard, Penny, Amy...

Knock, knock, knock... Leonard, Penny, Amy

Knock, knock, knock... Leonard, Penny, Amy

Penny watched as Leonard hung his head and seemed to sway slightly losing his balance just a bit. She looked to the door of the apartment. "What fresh hell is this"? She smoothed her skirt and stepped from behind the island. "Sheldon, come in."

Sheldon entered the apartment looking ready to go shopping for trains, a bag thrown over his shoulder. "There you are Amy, come along. We are wasting time".

Penny could see the blood rise in her besties neck. "Sheldon, Sweetie, Don't you think that just tonight, you might consider what Amy might want to do?"

Sheldon looked confused. "Whatever for?"

Amy looked positively peeved. "Oh, I don't know, maybe to insure that you don't have to sleep on the couch".

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Must we go over the tale of the Tall Man of Cornwall again?"

Amy crossed her arms. "Oh, believe me, your body can fit upon it... with plenty of room... WITHOUT your big Cornish head!"

Penny tried to smile. "Sheldon, consider it like Anything goes Thursday."

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not Thursday."

Penny raised her eyebrows hinting in Amy's direction. "Think it through Sweetie."

Sheldon looked between Amy and Penny. "Ooohhh, yes I see, would you and Leonard like to join us?"

Penny looked to her husband who was now leaning on the island with his head in his arms. "Actually, Leonard isn't feeling all that well. I think we will just call it an early night."

Sheldon was suddenly taken aback. "Of course... Come Amy, your choice for this evening's activity."

Amy smiled. "Thank you Sheldon, perhaps we can stop off at the train store afterwards." The neighbors from across the hall turned and left the apartment.

* * *

Penny sighed. "So weird..." She then turned and walked over to her husband. "C'mon Sweetie, lets see what you did."

Penny then led her husband into the bedroom and tenderly removed his pants and then his boxers. "My GOD Leonard... you would think having Amy and Sheldon interrupt us like that would be like a cold bucket of water!" She gently surveyed the situation.

Leonard closed his eyes. "There wasn't a whole lot of time to figure out what was happening before you basically slammed the door shut with Alvin in there. I was about ready to just let ..."

Penny waved her free hand. "Sweetie,Sweetie, I get it, so was I."

Leonard put an arm over his eyes. "What the hell do you learn in that Yoga class anyway?! You actually could probably crack walnuts between your thighs."

She looked down. "Yeaaaahhh... sorry about that... How are the Chipmunks anyway?" As Penny reached down to see how things were, Leonard twisted away at the feeling of her hand.

Leonard grimaced. "Geez... careful!"

Penny was both worried and a little amused. "Tender huh? Feelin a little blue? Probably wasn't a good idea to block you off like that so quickly. Are you sure you're okay? It still looks like you're ready to go."

Leonard just lay there with his legs slightly spread to give "things" a little room. "I'll be fine, I just need a minute".

Penny looked a little concerned. "Leonard, we need to take care of that. If your plumbing is all twisted, your swimmers cant get where we need them to go... I'll help". Penny then lifted her skirt as it was in the kitchen and discarded her shirt and bra. She then straddled her husband and settled all her weight on his hips while accepting him. "There we go... Okay so now all we have to do is..."

Leonard shut his eyes tightly the very first time Penny came to rest. The second time he held his breath and managed an almost silent plea. "Get off... get off..."

Penny immediately lifted off of her husband and watched as he turned to his side bringing his knees up slightly. "Sorry... Sorry... I should have known. Do you want to go back out to the kitchen? You were doing great out there." Leonard just cupped his hands over his very tender area and shook his head. Penny put a hand to his shoulder. "Leonard, Baby, let me help." She then eased him, stretching out his legs and removed his hands. She then positioned herself next to him and started to kiss the area that needed her attention. "You just relax. Let me take care of this." Leonard opened his eyes and was met by a beautiful sight. His wife had removed her skirt and wiggled her hips as she lifted one leg. Penny giggled. "Join in if you like, but this is really for you".

* * *

The next morning Leonard woke to the feeling of his wife's hand cupping him. As he stirred, he saw his wife smiling at him. "How are you feeling today? Better? You feel like you're better."

Leonard couldn't deny that the feeling of his wife's hand wasn't having an affect on him that they both expected and a feeling he truly loved. "I'm good, thank you for last night. It was a big help. Maybe we could do that again. But right now, I have to pee."

She smiled back at him. "Don't get too cocky. That was a special circumstance. You're just lucky I liked it so much. You were pretty good yourself. We'll see." Penny turned and jumped out of bed. " But concerning the peeing, me first"

The couple found themselves in their robes and in the kitchen, Leonard just entering because he had to follow Penny in the bathroom. Penny was preparing her breakfast. At least Leonard had hoped it was hers. Penny had an English muffin split and toasted spreading each side with Guacamole and Peanut butter. "WHAT are you eating?"

Penny turned and smiled, licking the knife she was using to spread. She then kissed her husband on the cheek. "This? just some high protein, get you started in the morning, healthy food".

Leonard scrunched his nose. "That's disgusting".

Penny looked down. "That's because I haven't put the Cheese on it yet." She then but some aged Swiss Cheese on the sandwich and popped it into the toaster oven. Leonard immediately put a hand to his mouth and ran off to the bathroom. Penny shrugged her shoulders and poured warm milk into a mug of Swiss Miss Cocoa powder.

* * *

At lunch, Leonard sat just moving his salad around his plate. Raj sat down with a double cheese bacon burger. "Can you believe they wrapped two hamburgers in bacon and then deep fried it. The cheese is on the INside".

Howard looked at his friend. "So no girlfriend to keep you away from trying to commit fat suicide?"

Raj quickly responded pointing at Howard's lunch. "You're one to talk, pastrami boy."

Howard pulled a piece of pastrami from his sandwich with a sizable fat cap. "Hey, just like barrel chested Andean's and thin air, Jewish hearts can withstand succulent spicy pastrami fat."

At the sight of Howard sliding the piece of meat in his mouth, Leonard gagged a little and frowned. "That's just gross, both of you."

Howard chuckled. "A little queasy there Leonard? Or is it just jealousy. All you have for lunch is a salad. You needing to keep your figure for the wife?"

Raj frowned. "Not everyone can eat whatever they want and still maintain a twenty six inch waist."

Sheldon sighed. "Interesting comment coming from someone eating deep fried meat. Did you all get the email from President Siebert about the fund raiser tonight?"

Howard nodded. "We're leaving the kids off at Bernie's parents. She said that there better be LOTS of alcohol and good food on the buffet. We haven't had a night out in a while".

Leonard looked up, thankful he could focus on something other than the off putting lunches of his friends. "Penny has been exhausted lately. but for some reason. she said there was no way in hell she was letting me go to one of "those things" alone with the donors we have at the University."

* * *

Later that evening, Penny stood by the full length mirror on the back of the closet door. She had picked out the same dress she had worn to Dr. Tupperman's memorial service. You could never go wrong with a classic Little Black Dress. And THIS was a VERY little dress. Just the thing to help Leonard bring in the bucks. The problem was she was having a bit of a problem fitting into it. The first problem was the pushup bra wouldn't fit right. there just seemed to be too much of her. After a few tries, she managed to get her gravity defying boobs into the dress all on their own.

Leonard stood in the bathroom looking through the medicine cabinet for some antacid. He wasn't quite sure if he was coming down with something or not, but after the breakfast episode with Penny and the discomfort he felt at lunch, there was definitely something going on with his stomach.

* * *

Mingling with the crowd was much more fun than Penny had imagined. She was always a good flirtter, and her sales job did nothing but hone her skills. It was also a lot more lucrative for the University. Penny was a natural with small talk and managed to pry open a few wallets that belonged to new donors that the University had been chasing. A few were even clients of hers. At one point Amy stole Penny away for a short while when it looked like the Biology Department was not doing their part.

Penny found Leonard as she saw him with an old friend and benefactor for the Physics Department. When Leonard felt the slight tug at his elbow, he turned to introduce her. "Mrs. Latham, this is my wife Penny."

Penny immediately needed to pull from, and rely on, any skills she had learned as the actress she hoped she would have been. She smiled widely after batting her eyes slightly and held Leonard's hand while looking slightly shy. "Oh, Mrs. Latham... not THE Mrs. Latham...?" There was a knowing inflection in Penny's remark.

Mrs. Latham seemed to put on the identical smile. "I'm sorry dear, have we met?"

Penny continued the charade. "Not directly, but I've been WITH Leonard for so many years, he HAS mentioned you." Again with the same knowing judgemental inflection.

Mrs. Latham was not one to be bested. "Odd, Ive known Leonard for a good number of years now too. We've BEEN quite close. He's never once mentioned you... In fact, I'm sure there are a number of OTHER donors here that would like to BE a benefactor of his WORK. He really is quite gifted."

Penny knew that this fund raiser was important to the University and a good turnout from Leonard's work would go a long way in continuing to repair the rift caused by Leonard's unfortunate Science Radio interview... BUT... there were limits to what she would allow, especially where her husband was concerned. "Well, a number of donors CAN'T!"

Leonard could easily see this conversation was a little like a valence electron in an open outer shell about to break away. Negatively charged ions were about to form at some point. "This was fun... Penny, let's go see what is at the buffet..."

Penny looked at her husband and wrapped her arm around his at the elbow pulling him closer. "I could eat".

Leonard excused the couple, and with a nod of acceptance from Mrs. Latham, they made their way over to the buffet.

* * *

Penny huffed as they got some plates. "Just an observation Leonard, but that woman is insufferable". She heaped steamed and chilled shrimp onto her plate.

Leonard scanned the options. "She's not that bad... she's eccentric". He took a slice of pizza.

Penny rolled her eyes. "She's a rich bitch that's spending all her husband's money, sleeping around, just to get some young guy to roll in the sheets with her." Moving down the buffet, she picked out some pickled beets and cauliflower. She also reached over to Leonard's plate and took the cheese off his pizza. "We don't need you eating any of this, the fund raising will be over for sure." She gathered it up and put it directly in her mouth.

Leonard shook his head. "She's not that bad."

Penny turned and just stared. "She was pimping you out for all her rich buddies!" Next on Penny's plate was a slice of prime rib.

Leonard was a little surprised at what was heaping on his wife's plate. "Are you going to eat all that?"

Penny looked down at her plate. "I said I was hungry." just to make her point, there were some ribs, scalloped potatoes and a large dill pickle to top it off placed on her plate. "Got a problem with that?" The last thing to be taken was a piece of fried chicken.

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "No... Not at all." Leonard was much more subdued on what he chose for his plate. He took some salad greens, a few shrimp and some General Tso's Chicken.

Penny found her way to a table that was already occupied by Bernadette and Howard.

The look on the face of her friends as Penny sat down was pure amazement at what Penny had chosen for dinner. The conversation started out slowly as three people watched their friend and wife simply devour a plate of food that could have fed them all. Both Bernadette and Howard could see there was some tension between their friends. Penny looked up with a mouth full of food "What?"

Bernadette couldn't help herself. "Hungry much?"

Howard followed. "Careful honey, be sure to keep your hands clear."

Penny smirked. "Ha, ha. I just haven't had anything to eat since this morning. It was a bitch on the road today and I had to wait at most of the accounts." Bernadette had brought some humus dip for vegetables. Penny took her pickle and dragged it through before taking a bite. Leonard pushed his food forward, clearly not going to eat it. Penny then wiped her hands and looked at Bernadette. "I'll be right back." She got up from the table and went toward the bathroom. Bernadette quickly followed.

* * *

Howard looked at his friend. "Buddy, none of that was good".

Leonard sighed. "I don't know what to do any more. Work is fine, but Penny... She just caught me with Mrs. Latham and went silently ballistic on her."

Howard raised his eyes. "SILENTLY ballistic?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah they were cutting each other up and it was all over me."

Howard smiled. "You shouldn't be hanging out with an ex..."

Leonard looked aggravated. "Howard!"

* * *

Bernadette waited for Penny to come out of a stall. "So what's up with you two now?"

Penny looked into a mirror and adjusted her dress. "Ugh, you could tell?"

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "You were practically broadcasting... HEY, look at US, we have PROBLEMS!"

Penny slumped her shoulders. "Its me, it HAS to be. Leonard was just doing his job talking to one of the donors and I practically accused her of wanting to SCREW him... right there in the room! Of course it didn't help that they actually DID some SCREWING a few years back. Then she basically offered him up to her friends!"

Bernadette nodded. "It's old lady Latham isn't it?"

Penny looked horrified. "You KNOW about her? Wasn't that before you were really in the group."

Bernadette shrugged. "What can I say, Howard can't keep a secret". She then turned to the mirror to make sure her makeup was okay. "But that show at the table. That was a little over the top."

Penny shook her head and pulled at her dress once again. "Ugh this dress doesn't fit. I'm not even wearing a bra. LOOK at these things. Am I getting FAT?"

Bernadette looked at her friend. "With all that you were eating? ... NOoooo there's no chance of that..."

Penny heard the sarcasm. "Hey, I was just hungry okay? Maybe a little tired from all the running around at work and all the effort of trying to have a baby. There's a lot of effort in that you know."

Bernadette pointed at herself. "Yeah... two kids... remember? But really, think about it. Your going at it like rabbits, like Leonard is some kind of a sex god..." She immediately saw the look on her friends face. "All right... he's a god... you are moody," Bernadette stared at Penny until she relented and nodded in agreement. "You're tired and by the looks of things, eating just about anything you see. Some of those things were never meant to be on the same plate... and now you're complaining of bigger boobs... Have you taken a pregnancy test lately? Any morning sickness?"

Penny's eyes went a bit wider. "WHAT? NO! If I was pregnant, wouldn't I know it?"

Bernadette looked flatly at her friend. "Take it from me... it is possible for it to be a COMPLETE surprise."

Penny bit her lower lip. "Holy CRAP on a cracker, I have to stop at the drug store on the way home."

* * *

Getting back to the table, the girls found that Leonard and Howard had cleaned away the dishes. Penny looked disappointed. "I wasn't finished".

Leonard looked at his wife. "All that would have happened was you would have gotten sick."

Penny smirked. "I think you were more worried about yourself getting sick mister gaggy."

Leonard smiled. "Ha, ha. That was just in the morning and maybe this afternoon with what Raj and Howard were eating."

Penny stepped closer to her husband. "Sweetie, can we leave soon?"

Leonard looked around. "Well, I've actually already been with the major donors..." Both Bernadette and Howard seemed to clear their throats as Leonard watched Penny roll her eyes immediately realizing what he had said. "Sure... sure we can go". Penny smiled and took her husband's arm. Penny looked nervously back at her diminutive friend who just smiled in return.

* * *

Leonard was driving home when Penny told him to drive into the parking lot of the Walgreens on Colorado Boulevard. He pulled into a space when Penny turned to him. "Wait here". She then got out with her purse and went into the store.

In a short while, Penny came out with a bag of groceries. "Okay we can go now."

Leonard pulled onto Colorado Boulevard. "What did you get?"

Penny smiled. "Well, you threw away the rest of my dinner, and I'm still a little hungry, so ice cream... and a couple of other things." Leonard shrugged his shoulders a little guiltily and drove back to the apartment.

* * *

After climbing the stairs and entering 4A, Penny took something from the bag of groceries as Leonard turned and locked the door. the last thing he needed was to have someone interrupt him and Penny again. He made sure the dead bolt was locked and put on the security chain. Penny had gone to the bathroom.

When Penny came out of the bathroom, she found Leonard sitting on a stool at the kitchen island pouring two glasses of wine. She winced slightly knowing full well that she could really use a glass right now. But knowing full well what she now knew, the proof still in her hand, the reality started to hit her, and she was now very nervous. "Sweetie, don't pour any for me." Penny took her one hand from behind her back and placed a box on the island.

Leonard looked at the box. "Those are pregnancy tests."

Penny giggled. "And Sheldon says you aren't a genius".

Leonard continued to look confused. "Actually, my I.Q. is 174, so he really can't dispute the fact that I..."

Penny took Leonard's hand with her free hand, her other hand remained behind her back. "Leonard, could we please get back to topic?"

Leonard nodded. "Sure, sure... why did you buy pregnancy tests?"

Penny sighed. "Maybe Sheldon has a point". She smiled at her husband. "Bernadette and I were talking in the bathroom tonight and she pointed out a few things." Leonard just looked blankly back at her. "She said that there were a few things I should be thinking about".

Leonard's eyebrows did a weird worried thing getting all goofy. "Things? What kind of things?"

Penny shrugged shyly. "Things like I've been tired and moody and I've been real hungry and eating crazy things, and now my boobs are getting huge! That and the fact we've been sort of trying... and I'm in the bathroom... a LOT!"

Leonard now was coming around. "SORT of trying? And your boobs aren't THAT big, and you were just hungry, you said so."

Penny looked at her husband. "Yeah, that's basically what I was going through myself. And it's not like things haven't been a little off here at home... You've been a little crazy too, and your nipples have been tender and you've been WAY more moody than me! And you were sick this morning."

Leonard looked like he was a little calmer. "Yeah... all that..."

Penny couldn't go through this any longer. She produced her other hand holding the pregnancy strip she had just used.

Leonard looked at the test put in front of him. "That's... p p positive..."

Penny reached into the bag of groceries and took out a quart of vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream. She turned to get a bowl and spoon then back to see Leonard fixated on the test strip. She spooned some ice cream into the bowl and reached into the bag and took out a small jar.

Leonard watched as Penny opened the jar and covered the ice cream with anchovies, took out some whipped cream, squirted some on and then finally placed what looked like a pickled gherkin on top from the last jar she took from the grocery bag.

Leonard took one look as his wife placed a big spoonful in her mouth. He could do nothing but gag and put his hand to his mouth while holding his stomach with the other. Penny smiled and took a second pregnancy test out of the box and held it out to her husband. "Maybe you should pee on this..."


	5. Chapter 5

**It is, what it is... Reality supported by emotions and sympathy**

 **Penny and Leonard find out for sure what is going on with each of them and come to some realizations. I still, after all this time, do not own any characters associated with the Television show The Big Bang Theory.**

The next morning, Penny woke to the sound of Leonard retching from the bathroom down the hallway. Reaching for her robe and putting it on, she went down the hall to find her husband on his knees in front of the toilet resting his head on his arms. She thought this particular scene was a bit odd considering her past and more appropriately, her new found realization that she was in fact carrying Leonard's child. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. "I really don't have that much experience with THIS side of throwing up, and you don't have enough hair to hold out of the way". With that, Penny ran her fingers through Leonard's hair trying to show him some support.

Leonard turned his head in response to the feeling of his wife's support. It was something he had never felt before. When he was younger, he was left to himself with only the realization he would have to clean up after himself if he made a mess. "I'm good, it must be the shrimp from last night".

Penny smiled. "Really?, I had the shrimp, and I feel great." She then helped her husband up off the floor and gave him his toothbrush so he could wash out his mouth and any lingering affects of Leonard's most recent activity. Penny watched as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he finished, she gently wiped his face with a soft towel and gave him a peck on the cheek as she tapped his nose. "Feeling better Daddy?" Leonard immediately went back to the floor in front of the toilet. Penny rolled her eyes and sighed as she once again knelt down and rubbed the father of her child's back.

* * *

Penny sat at the kitchen island with a bowl of cereal. Leonard came down the hall calling out before he turned the corner. "What are you eating?"

Penny smiled. "Just cereal... it's safe."

Leonard came around the corner and sheepishly reached for some shredded wheat on the top of the refrigerator. He didn't pour any milk on it, opting instead to eat it dry. "Sorry for before... in the bathroom".

Penny smiled. "Sweetie it's okay. You're probably right, it was something you ate, or some bug might be going around."

Leonard appreciated the understanding. "Thank you".

Penny poured a cup of coffee for her husband. "Here ya go. I'm having orange juice, but I made you some coffee." Leonard took one whiff of the aroma and turned, running back toward the bathroom.

Penny sighed as she dumped the coffee in the sink. "Yeah, it was something he ate". She then looked at her cereal and her orange juice. "What the hell." With that thought, Penny poured her orange juice over her cereal.

* * *

The rest of the day for Leonard was quite a bit more subdued. He kept to his lab, partly because he feared he would embarrass himself in front of his friends knowing full well they wouldn't be very understanding the way Penny was. The real reason Leonard preferred being in his lab was that he needed to look into the project that might be coming his way from Colonel Williams.

* * *

Penny on the other hand, had a full day of accounts to visit. She was beginning to relish her office days to catch up on paperwork and set up new appointments. If she could convince Dan she could do those from home, she could do it wearing sweat pants... at home... on the couch... with her feet up. Right now, Penny was in the parking lot of a McDonalds eating French fries, on her phone calling her OB/GYN. Now that she found out she was pregnant with the home test, she figured it would probably be a good idea to confirm it officially. And at the same time, figure out just what was going on with Leonard.

* * *

Coming home, Penny found that as usual, Leonard had gotten home first. She climbed the stairs and couldn't help but think that they seemed to be getting harder to climb. She knew that it was impossible, but the building seemed to be getting taller. Opening the door to the apartment, Penny saw that Leonard was watching an old rerun of Babylon 5. She came and sat on the arm of his chair, leaned down and kissed the top of his head while rubbing his shoulder. "How's my baby Daddy?"

Leonard looked up and smiled. "Aren't you afraid I'll go running for the bathroom?"

Penny slid down to sit on her husbands lap. "Baby, there's so much more stuff to be afraid about."

Leonard rubbed his wife's hand. "You're afraid?"

Penny kissed his lips. "Leonard, I'm terrified".

Leonard was confused. "I thought you wanted this."

Penny smiled, "I so DO want this. More than anything. Leonard I love you, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to give myself to you... all of me. But there's so much more to give. Not just for us. There's now someone else to think of." Penny put a hand to her stomach. "But that doesn't mean I'm not scared. I have absolutely NO idea of what to do. My Mom is half the country away and Your Mom if farther away, thank god. Amy's gonna be no help, Raj will suffocate us, Sheldon will do nothing but complain..."

Leonard put his hand over hers. "What about Howard and more appropriately... Bernadette?"

Penny smiled. "Look, I'll take all the help I can get, but we're pretty much on our own here."

Leonard nodded and smiled. "I love you more and more every day. What do we do now?"

Penny patted his shoulder. Well, first, I guess I should go to the doctor and get a checkup to get things started, so I called for an appointment this morning. Its next week."

Leonard watched his wife go to the kitchen. "Do you want me to come?"

Penny turned as she took a water out of the refrigerator. "To be honest, I think that would be great. Like I said WE'RE pretty much on our own and I for one don't want to do this alone".

Leonard came into the kitchen and put his arms around Penny's waist. "You just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

* * *

A week had passed with Penny and Leonard anticipating the visit to the doctor. Penny tried her best not to worry about what the future might bring while being sympathetic to the daily morning trips to the bathroom to comfort her husband. This "bug that was going around" that he had gotten seemed like it just wouldn't end. It was never severe, and Leonard assured her he was fine, each day he seemed to get over the morning's episode. He would feel fine in just a little while.

There was an evening dinner with their friends that had to be navigated. Penny knew Bernadette would want to know if she had taken a pregnancy test after their talk at the fund raiser. There were a couple of opposing forces to contend with concerning letting the group know so soon. First, they didn't want to say anything until they had seen the doctor. Second, they were both extremely happy with the prospect of being parents and wanted everyone to know. This second fact was the more problematic. Penny had been experiencing heightened desires to be with her husband all the time they were trying to conceive. Since they found out their efforts were not in vain, her clingyness was actually increased. Compounding the situation was the added complexity of Leonard now feeling no pressure to perform and now loving the added affections of his wife.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette had decided to let her parents enjoy their grandchildren for the evening and were dropping them off. Amy and Sheldon were standing in their apartment behind the closed door with Sheldon staring at his watch calculating when they needed to leave their apartment at just the right moment in order to get across the hall exactly at seven PM. That left Raj to get their order of takeout food.

Once everyone had arrived, Bernadette glanced over at her blonde friend as she squeezed herself into the same chair as her overly accepting husband. Penny and Leonard never really hid and affection for each other, but this level of PDA was usually saved for high school crushes.

Bernadette sat back as she placed some hot mustard on her egg roll. "Getting comfy over there aren't you?" She had her suspicions. but didn't want to open that particular can of worms. If her suspicions were correct, the announcement should come from the parents.

Penny realized what things must have looked like and after hearing Bernadette's words scooped some Moo Goo Gai Pan onto a plate for Leonard, he picked out a mildly spiced dish due to his rather sensitive stomach, and then sat down in the wooden chair next to his that had become her place over the years. The rest of the night went about as usual with Sheldon monopolizing the conversation with some of his "fun facts". The exception was some extra tender loving care by the Hofstadters and some extra silent scrutiny by Bernadette.

* * *

The group broke up and went home leaving the hosts in apartment 4A to clean up the mess. Penny walked up behind her husband and put her arms around his waist as he rinsed off some dishes. She leaned in and kissed just below his right ear while moving her hands to the front of his pants. "I've been waiting for this ALL night." She then unbuckled her husband's pants. "I could hardly keep my hands off you". Penny then lifted his t-shirt over his head, removing hers as well.

Leonard could feel the lace of her bra against his back. "What were you waiting for... exactly?" He felt both of Penny's hands leave his chest, then felt the soft warmth of her naked breasts against this back. When one of his wife's hands returned, it snaked it's way under the waistband of his boxers and found the hardening excitement that he hoped was the answer to his question.

Penny smiled and moaned into Leonard's ear as her nipples mounded at the anticipation of what she was hoping would happen next. "Mmmmm THERE'S my man!".

Leonard shifted his hips as Penny pushed his boxers down past his irresistible tushie and pressed herself back against him. Leonard easily felt proof that Penny had not only shed her bra when her hands left his body. He could take no more. Turning quickly, a move that almost made him fall by getting caught in his own pants bunched at his feet. He immediately bent slightly, taking Penny's left nipple into his mouth as he massaged her right breast while she arched her back. All the while, making every effort to step out of his pants and boxers.

Penny grabbed behind him and squeezed his bottom while spreading her legs slightly and rubbing herself along him pressing his now hard excitement tightly between them. "Not so fast lover."

Leonard looked like a man possessed. He reached behind her and knocked anything on the kitchen island off onto the floor. "Sorry, you started this." He then lifted his wife onto the island sitting her up and feeling her bury her fingers in his hair as she pulled him into her as he bent over.

Penny lay back breathing heavier when all sensations suddenly stopped. She gathered herself, opening her eyes to complain about all the pleasure stopping. When she opened her eyes she saw Leonard at arms length gazing down upon her, perched above her with almost black eyes rimmed with the beautiful brown she loved so much. It wasn't long before she positioned herself to accept his next advances, giggling slightly as she was told to "stay away from the nipples". Wrapping her legs around his waist, they both moaned at their union.

* * *

The next morning, they stood with cereal bowls in their hands looking at the kitchen island. Penny frowned. "Is it weird I want to eat in the living room?"

Leonard cocked his head. "Really? on THAT coffee table? After what we..."

Penny sighed." You're right. Shower... then IHOP!"

Leonard was home, taking the day off work because this happened to be the morning of the appointment with Penny's doctor. She knew there was going to be an exam, so she held back on her urges and showered alone. After a short stack and a large orange juice, they made their way to the office and signed in.

* * *

Sitting and waiting to be called in had Penny holding Leonard's hand, squeezing it tighter than normal. Leonard looked at his wife as she seemed to be deep in thought. "Hey, what's going on?"

Penny was brought out of her thoughts. "What?... Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that this suddenly got SO real".

Before Leonard could ask any more questions, they were called into an examination room. "Penny Hofstadter!" Leonard sat and watched his wife stand and walk to the door held open by a nurse. Penny turned. "Leonard, are you coming?" Leonard immediately got up and followed Penny into the examination room.

* * *

Penny was sitting on the examination table all "gowned up" with Leonard pacing around the room looking at the charts and pictures on the walls. Shortly, they were joined by Dr. Wendy Johnson. "So, I understand this is not just another routine checkup."

Penny smiled shyly. "Yeah, we... well actually... I... took a home pregnancy test, and it was positive, so I figured I should probably make it official. This is my husband Leonard."

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Nice to meet you Leonard. Well, from what we have talked about over the years, I'm not surprised." She watched as both Penny and Leonard turned the most adorable shade of pink. "I'm guessing you have been trying?" A simple nod from Penny as Leonard looked to the floor was as good an answer as she could expect. " When was the last time you were intimate?" The shade of pink deepened on both their faces and Leonard started to breathe uncomfortably. "Not important. So what signs of pregnancy have you had"?

Penny thought. "I seem to be in the bathroom all the time... my boobs are getting huge..."

Dr. Johnson looked over. "Tender nipples?"

Penny: "No"

Leonard: "Yes"

Dr. Johnson frowned. "Morning sickness?"

Penny: "No"

Leonard: "Yes"

Dr. Johnson looked questioningly between Penny and Leonard, one eyebrow raised as the other frowned. Leonard immediately thought of the look Mr. Spock would have when considering some odd fact.

Penny: "I have had weird cravings though, I'm constantly hungry."

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Perfectly normal. Moodiness"?

Penny pointed to Leonard. "Like you wouldn't believe". Leonard just shrugged and looked down at the floor.

Dr. Johnson marked something in her notes. "When was your last period?"

Penny was a little ashamed of this question. "Umm, at least a couple of months..."

Dr. Johnson's eyes went slightly wide. "A couple of MONTHS! Penny, you DO understand that this is a MONTHLY schedule type of thing."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yes... It's just that I stopped taking my pill and I've been irregular".

Dr. Johnson nodded understandingly. "Okay, lets get you up on the lift and kick the tires... so to speak." Penny lay back and "assumed the position" as Dr. Johnson performed a prenatal exam. Leonard tried very hard to pay extra attention to the walls. He was clearly uncomfortable as Penny was having her breast exam and pelvic exam. Leonard needed sit in a chair looking away, pulling out his inhaler, as a nurse came in while Penny had some blood drawn. Dr. Johnson sighed. "Okay, well, lets do a sonogram and see whats going on. The first one is usually trans-vaginally." Both Penny and Leonard winced and their expressions actually made Dr. Johnson giggle. "But considering, from what you've told me, you might be a little further along. Did you say you were going to the bathroom a lot"?

Penny nodded. "All the freekin time. It kinda sucks when I'm between appointments. There are a whole lot of fast food joints that make you buy something before using their facilities. I can't tell you how many french fries I've had lately. I could do an expose for Good Morning Pasadena".

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Might you need to pee now?"

Penny shrugged. "Like a race horse".

Dr. Johnson patted Penny on the arm. "Great! We'll try an abdominal one then. Full bladders make things easier. Get dressed and we can go down the hall."

* * *

Penny did as she was told and soon found herself in another room on another table with her shirt pulled up, and pants open having cold gel squeezed onto her belly. Leonard sat on a stool by her side as he held her hand, both of them looking at the monitor that looked like a lot of grey splotches.

Dr. Johnson moved the wand around until she found what she was looking for. A fast thump, thump, thump of a heartbeat could be heard. Penny put her free hand to her mouth as she squeezed Leonard's hand with the other. Leonard just stared at the monitor. A tear started to form in one eye.

Penny looked over at her husband just as he looked at her. "Leonard... that's our baby..." Penny turned back to the monitor. "Hi baby!" She then felt Leonard come closer as he stood and put an arm around her hugging her close. She couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. Dr. Johnson moved the wand and the heartbeat faded. Penny's eyes widened. "Oh... no no,no... bring it back!"

Dr. Johnson smiled. "I will, I just need to find the little bugger." She moved the wand around until she found something in an open space on the monitor that was unrecognizable to the parents, but the heartbeat came back. "There ya go. Not the best, and we'll do another in a month or two. That there..." She pointed at the monitor. "Is your baby. I'll be in my office, come down after you clean up and have a minute. I'll get you some pictures."

* * *

Penny and Leonard just held each other after Leonard wiped his wife's belly dry and placed a tender kiss just below her navel. Penny smiled and held her hands over her belly as the now confirmed parents entered the doctor's office and sat across from her desk.

Dr. Johnson looked up and smiled as she saw the extreme joy on the faces of her patient and her patient's husband as they sat close together, holding each other's hand. "Congratulations you are pregnant. And by that I mean BOTH of you are pregnant." There was easily a look of surprise in the faces of the Hofstadters. "Penny, you obviously are carrying your child." She then turned to Leonard. "As for you, Dr. Hofstadter, from what you have told me... I believe you are also pregnant."

Leonard looked confused. Penny was less vocal in her surprise. "Excuse me? I may not be a genius. or a doctor or a Doctor-doctor, but even I know that's impossible."

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Yes it is, at least in the conventional sense." She waved her hand to stop the questions that were going to come. "From what you have told me, my diagnosis is more simple for you Penny. YOU are pregnant and carrying a baby. You, Leonard are most probably exhibiting the signs of Couvade Syndrome."

Both Penny and Leonard spoke. "WHAT!?"

Dr. Johnson folded her hands in front of her on the desk. "Sympathy Pregnancy. Where the partner of the pregnant individual, presents with classic symptoms of pregnancy. Not necessarily considered or accepted as a true syndrome. More of a psychosomatic response"

Penny furrowed her eyebrows. and looked at the husband. "And Sheldon said HE was not crazy. Maybe we should have YOU tested." She then turned back to Dr. Johnson. "How is that possible?"

Dr. Johnson continued. "The symptoms are mostly emotional responses to what their partner is physically experiencing." The attention shifted to Leonard. "Leonard, you have admitted to morning sickness, tender nipples and Penny alleges that you have been moody."

Leonard tried to object. "Yes, but in my defense..."

Penny interrupted as she patted his knee. "Face it Sweetie, you ARE the emotional one in this relationship".

Leonard could do nothing but agree. "Yeahhh..." He then sighed and looked down.

Dr. Johnson smiled. "This is actually pretty common. Usually the symptoms do not persist and reconcile on their own. I wouldn't worry too much, just let things play out. Are there any other questions?"

Penny looked pensive. "Is it normal to want to have sex more often? Like... a LOT... like ALL the time?"

Dr. Johnson raised her eyebrows. "That's another sign of pregnancy. Although with the history you have on record, how would you know?"

Penny felt a little embarrassed. "Will it hurt the baby?"

Dr. Johnson shook her head. "No, not at all. I wouldn't over do it, you are going to need your energy for other things like growing a baby inside you. As a matter of fact, in the ninth month, you can use sex as a way to help move the pregnancy along, a way to induce labor naturally."

If there was a quarter between Leonard's eyebrows, it certainly would have stayed right there. Penny smiled at the look on her Sweetie's face. "Good to know... How about coffee?"

Dr. Johnson tapped all her fingertips together. "Don't over do it of course, but a cup a day is fine. I would say to stay away from caffeine in the first trimester, but considering you are about through that any way, just drink coffee in moderation. Decaf is probably better, but that's up to you."

Penny scrunched her nose. "Yeah, sorry about that. How about wine?".

Dr. Johnson frowned. "No alcohol". She ticked off on her fingers. "Low birth weight, premature labor, fetal alcohol syndrome".

Penny's eyes widened. "DAMN, got it, no alcohol."

Dr. Johnson stood and came around to the front of her desk and offered her hand to Penny and Leonard. "Again, congratulations. This is a big moment in anyone's relationship" She held out a manila envelope. "Here are some reprints of the sonogram. They aren't the best, but they are the first pictures of your baby. Penny, stop at the desk, pick up some literature on nutrition exercise and what to expect when you make your next appointment. We will put you on a schedule. See you in a month."

* * *

Penny and Leonard left the office and went to the car. Penny sat in the passenger seat and pulled out the sonogram picture from the envelope. She held it with one hand and brushed the surface with her other. She then placed her hand on her belly. "Wow...!"

Leonard sat behind the steering wheel looking directly out in front of him. "Yeah, Wow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Coming to grips**

 **Penny and Leonard have a few things to "wrestle" with while the realization of becoming parents settles in. I wish I did, but I decidedly do NOT own these two wonderful characters.**

They drove back to their apartment in relative silence. Leonard was trying to concentrate on the road, Penny was alternating between looking at the sonogram picture and leafing through the pregnancy information she picked up on the way out of the doctor's office. "This stuff is pretty interesting and a little frightening at the same time."

Leonard was brought out of his own thoughts. "What?"

Penny looked over. "Are you listening to me?"

Leonard immediately knew he was in trouble. "Sure, sure... interesting, frightening... how so?"

Penny was a little annoyed. "You know, if its too much trouble..."

Leonard frowned. "Who's moody now?" He could see he wasn't making things better. "I'm sorry, that wasn't called for, I really am interested, what were you saying?"

Penny smiled. "Thank you. This information is really interesting. The baby... our baby... probably has fingers and toes and hair!"

Leonard looked out the windshield, only with a quick look over. "And the frightening part?"

Penny sighed. "Leonard, there's a real human growing inside me. It's not just some blob, It's growing and we're going to be parents. We're going to be responsible for this baby. For teaching it, feeding it, caring for it. Making sure it's safe and loved..."

Leonard had nothing to say other than: "Penny, you will be an amazing mother".

Penny looked over at her husband. "Oh yeah? If I'm such an AMAzing mother, how could I drink coffee and have wine with the girls like I did? Leonard, you heard Dr. Johnson, NO alcohol! Low birth weight, fetal alcohol syndrome, early delivery or worse... it says here, maybe miscarriage! TELL me how ANY of that is AMAzing?!" She turned quickly around to look out the side window.

* * *

Leonard was glad they were close to home. He quickly parked the car and wanted to help Penny out of the car. Unfortunately, she opened the car door and practically ran to the front door of the building and up the stairs.

Leonard climbed the stairs to the apartment and entered finding the living room empty, the only option left was the bedroom. Penny was lying on her side facing away from the door. Leonard needed to do something. He came to the bed and climbed in behind his wife spooning her perfectly with his chin on her shoulder. "I love you so much. You could not have done anything different. You had no idea you were pregnant." Leonard reached and brushed the fallen hair out of Penny's face. He heard a small sniffle. "I know you will be an amazing mother just by the way you just acted".

Penny turned slightly. "Really?"

Leonard smiled. He knew he was getting his wife's attention. "Uh huh... I could see how much you really care... how much you want to know what is going on with our baby... how much you want to protect our baby."

Penny turned to look at Leonard. He reached over and wiped the tears in her eyes. She looked back with hopeful big green eyes. "I do... I really do". Penny then pulled up her shirt and placed Leonard's hand on her belly while putting her hands under his shirt.

Leonard leaned in to kiss her as she moved closer touching her belly to his. The kiss became deeper and they shed their shirts, pressing their naked chests together. it wasn't long before Penny looked into Leonard's eyes. "Will you just hold me? Hold us?""

Leonard smile. "Of course I will."

Penny shyly smiled. "Naked? No sex, just cuddling?"

Leonard tenderly helped undress his wife. he gazed at her as she looked back at him asking him with only her eyes to hold her. He lay behind her feeling her wiggle back closely into his hold, as he pulled a cover over them. Penny took hold of his arm and pulled it around her, placing his hand on her belly. Leonard waited until he heard her soft snore that made him think back to first meeting her and cleaning her apartment so early in the morning while she slept. He simply could not imagine how that insecure nerdy neighbor could wind up with this beautiful woman as his wife. Now she was actually carrying his baby. Leonard felt an extreme ease fall over himself before he would let himself drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

The morning found Leonard alone under the covers. He grabbed for his glasses and turned to see Penny standing with the closet door open in front of the full length mirror. "What are you doing?"

Penny stood, completely naked, sideways to the mirror with both hands on her lower abdomen. "Do I look bigger? Am I showing a bump at all?"

Leonard was more than surprised at the spectacle in front of him. "What? No! It's too soon."

Penny paid little attention. She turned fully toward the mirror and cupped each breast from beneath, lifting each and then both. "And look at THESE! They're HUGE! I cant go without a bra! If I did, I'd be KICKing them along!"

Leonard laughed. "They are NOT huge. Maybe a LITTLE bit bigger..." A smile crept across his face.

Penny turned to her husband and put her hands on her shapely hips. "Sure, a LITTLE... you seem to be HAPPY about that. Don't think for a second I don't see you looking at Bernadette's boobs. You shouldn't get so cocky. I'm not sure you could handle her." Leonard stepped out from under the covers, just as naked as his wife. Penny looked down. "WOW, speaking of COCKyyyy... She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his hips. "Let's see what we can do with THAT!"

Leonard reached up to take hold of Penny's breasts as she repositioned herself settling down on him getting used to him before she started to move her hips. "Maybe a little bigger, not that I'm complaining. You seem to be better this morning."

Penny smiled as she felt the added stimulation. "Hey, I actually HAVE hormones that have to be dealt with. I'm ALLOWED to be moody." She then ground into Leonard's hips smiling down at him.

* * *

After a shower that just proved to be an extension of their bedroom activities, Penny was again standing naked in front of the full length mirror twisting this way and that. The only change in her appearance was the towel on top of her head with her hair wound up in it. "I think we should start taking pictures so we can see the changes this pregnancy has on me."

Leonard leaned up on one elbow, already with his phone out. "Taking pictures of you will be a pleasure."

While Penny was twisting her hips, she heard a distinct "CLICK". She turned and saw her husband with his phone pointed at her. "What are you DOING?!" Penny first reacted by trying to cover herself with her hands and arms and then just ran to the bed and grabbed his phone. "Are you CRAZY? I'm NAKED."

Leonard tried to wrestle his phone back. "You said you wanted pictures... why are you so strong?"

Penny took the phone and erased the photo. "Didn't you learn anything from those hacked nude phone pictures of those celebrities a few years ago?"

Leonard covered his wife with a sheet. "There were nude photos of celebrities?"

Penny got out of bed and went over to her dresser. "Sometimes I wonder how you actually make it through life." She took out the orange bikini she wore to Las Vegas when she went with Amy and Bernadette. "Let me put this on and you can take a picture. One in profile and one from the front so you can see my boobs."

Leonard watched as Penny slipped into the bikini and adjusted the bra. "Do you want one from the back"?

Penny rolled her eyes. "Why, so you can see how fat my ass gets?"

Leonard got off the bed and walked over to his wife wrapped in the sheet. "You are not fat, you will never will be fat, no matter how big you will get, you look great in that bikini and you have an amazing ass".

Penny smiled as Leonard came over. She pushed the sheet off of him as he stepped in to hug her. Penny eagerly accepted the kiss as she reached down and squeezed his bottom with both hands. "Your ass isn't so bad either, now take my picture". Leonard pulled on a pair of boxers and took the pictures while trying to imagine the beautiful woman before him, very pregnant, still wearing the very bikini she had on now.

* * *

Leonard sat in his chair with a cup of coffee. He had already had his breakfast. Over the last week since the office visit and the resulting anxiety, Penny had calmed down and come to accept that her pregnancy had not started out perfectly, and that all she could do now was make sure from now on, she would be the best mother she could be. This morning, Penny was just sleeping in. It wasn't completely out of character for this to happen before the pregnancy, it was just a fact now that she was feeling more and more tired quicker during her days.

Leonard was going over the informational documents that Penny had been given at the doctor's office and comparing it to information in a pregnancy book he had brought home for his curious but still anxious pregnant wife.

Penny woke up and noticed the sunshine peeking from behind the pulled shades. She knew that Leonard purposefully let her sleep in and that made her smile. She did a full body stretch while laying on bed from her toes to her arms over her head, arching her back. She wondered how much longer she would be able to do that, or if things would be so different as her body changed. Pulling on her robe, she wondered how long it would be before she wouldn't be able to tie it closed over her expanding waistline. Shuffling out to the living room she saw the back of Leonard's head as he sat in his chair reading something. Penny smiled as she put a hand to her hip. A hip she now wondered how long it would be before it disappeared into her soon to be growing baby bump.

Penny shook her head. "All these questions..." She silently walked over to her obviously concentrating husband and wrapped her arms around his neck trailing her hands down his chest. Giving him a kiss on the top of his head, she greeted him. "Morning, Sweetie!"

Leonard smiled at the touch of his wife and reached up while turning to return her kiss. "Morning sunshine!"

Penny stepped back as she saw Leonard turn. He had a tissue stuffed into his right nostril with the end sticking out, a slightly pink ring still evident. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Leonard had forgotten about the tissue. He waived his hand. "Oh this? I just got a nosebleed. No biggie. I was reading about the things to expect during the pregnancy. Dr. Johnson said you are probably at the end of the first trimester. I was reading about what's going on with the baby's development and some other things and it just started. It says here that the baby should be about five inches or so. You could start showing soon."

Penny immediately put both hands below her navel. "You said I WASN'T!" She then grabbed for the book. "Give me that!" Penny then sat on the couch with her legs crossed. Leonard got up from his chair and went into the kitchen.

Penny flipped a page over and saw a small list of things to expect.

Bigger boobs - yes.

Bloating - maybe

Gas - unfortunately a yes and thankful for frequent changes of location between appointments.

Bloody nose - Penny looked up at her husband with the tissue still in his nose - "hmmm".

Fatigue - Yes

Dizziness - no

Nausea - Again she looked at her husband

Penny closed the book. "You're right, interesting stuff here, and pretty accurate too"

Leonard looked back, quickly standing up from looking in the fridge. "Yeah right?" He then stepped back staggering a bit. "Woah, almost fell over there."

Penny smiled thinking of the list. "Dizziness, yes."

* * *

Getting ready for work in a two income family with one bathroom, one sink is always a tenuous. Penny stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, naked and wet. Leonard was at the sink brushing his teeth peering into the mirror at her giving her two thumbs. "Looking good".

Outwardly, Penny rolled her eyes this was getting old. She wrapped in the towel. "Grow up." Inwardly, she was glad that she was still attractive to her husband. She needed to put on her makeup and he was in the way. "You need to leave, I need to get ready". Leonard smiled and left the bathroom to make breakfast.

Penny let the towel drop and leaned forward to apply her makeup. Her eyes went to the mirror and looked down at her breasts. "You girls really ARE getting bigger". She then looked down at her abdomen and thought about what Leonard was reading in the book a few days ago.

Finishing up, Penny went to the bedroom and picked out a pair if nice black slacks. They were supposed to be slimming, and that was a good thing. She sat on the edge of the bed, slipped her feet into the legs and hopped up. It was at this point her eyes went slightly wide. Next came a repetition of determined hops until they came up to her hips. Slightly out of breath, and thankful she had already put on her bra, Penny fell back onto the bed. "Dammit! the last time I had to fight like this with a pair of pants was that pair of hip huggers I bought for Emma-Jeans sweet sixteen party back in High School!" Staring at the ceiling and grabbing the waistline, with a bit of effort and twisting her hips, the zipper was finally up and the button fastened.

Realizing that there was no real chance of tucking in her top considering she would need to open her pants, Penny chose a cute white top she could leave untucked. She held it up. "What the hell, I wore it at my job interview." Penny went out to the kitchen and poured herself a small cup of coffee. It wasn't her big yellow cup that she could barely wrap her hands around, but it would have to do. She had made the decision to have only the one small cup only once a day. The rest of the day she was resigned to water or pure fruit juices. Along with her coffee, she picked at a banana nut muffin.

Leonard came down the hall into the kitchen pulling at the waistband of his jeans and calling out. "Pennyyy... did you dry these pants on high heat?"

Penny turned and giggled at the struggle her husband seemed to be having. Pointing at his obvious problem, "What's goin-on there"? She could easily see that Leonard was having trouble closing his jeans. "As I recall, last week was YOUR week for laundry."

Leonard looked at his wife. "Yeah whatever, all I know is that my pants have shrunk." He then turned and went back down the hall to their bedroom.

Penny turned to her muffin. "That seems to be happening to my clothes too." Hopping off the stool, she went to slip on her heels and had more trouble than she had expected. "Dammit!"

* * *

Coming home after a day of appointments was just what she needed. The only problem was there were three flights of stairs to climb. It was bad enough she had to drive hone with her heels on, when she walked into the lobby of the apartment building, she just stood in front of the stairs and sighed. "Screw it!" Penny took her heels off and climbed up to apartment 4A. On the landing of the third floor, the button of her pants was released and her zipper came undone with the action of her shifting hips by the time she made it to her door. Entering, she went only a few steps before collapsing onto the couch. Looking over at the hall, she saw Leonard coming out of the bathroom. "Are you wearing my sweat pants?"

Leonard looked down and then smiled. "Yes... yes they are. You never told me they were so comfortable." He then came and sat on the couch at his wife's feet.

Penny frowned. "They are... and they are MINE!" She then shimmied her pants down past her behind.

Leonard took the hint and helped her out of her pants. He then saw the signs of her tight shoes still on her feet. He easily took one foot and began to massage it. He started with her toes and moved down to the balls of her foot and then to the arch. Penny moaned and lifted her other foot for Leonard to continue with. Leonard alternated between one foot and the other. He massaged her heals and ankles also until he noticed his beautiful wife had fallen asleep and she was breathing heavy with a quiet snort every now and then.

Leonard thought of letting Penny sleep where she was, just covering her, then decided yo take her ti the bedroom where she would be more comfortable. He bent down and eased her as best he could into his arms and made his way shakily to the bedroom. Tenderly placing her on the bed and taking off her shirt, he covered her and went to leave so she could rest.

Penny stirred. "Don't leave, stay with me." Leonard climbed into the bed and spooned behind her. Penny smiled. "Take off MY sweat pants "

* * *

A few hours later, Penny woke up and turned to face Leonard. She found him sitting up and working on his lap top. He looked so incredibly handsome to her right now with his slightly messed up hair and his glasses perched on his nose with his eyebrows doing that smart-scrunchie thing. "Hey you".

Leonard smiled. "How are you feeling? You must have been exhausted form work today."

Penny yawned. "Anyone that thinks Sales is a cake job should take a walk in my shoes just for one day."

Leonard looked down at his wife as she lay her head on her pillow. "What's up with your shoes? How can you walk in those things. They looked like they were too tight."

Penny sat up covering herself with the sheet. "I think I'm carrying this baby in them. I'm getting pregnant feet. Thank you so much for this evening. I'm starving what time is it?"

Leonard chuckled. "Just after 9:30. I ordered pizza."

Penny leaned over and kissed her husband. "That sounds great. Let's eat!" She thought for a second. "Pee first, then pizza" She then hopped out of bed and went to the bedroom door on her way to the bathroom, as Leonard watched her swivel her panty clad bottom.

Penny had gone back to the bedroom to collect her husband and a white tank top before they went out to the kitchen to have their dinner. Leonard stood opening the box of pizza and turned to his wife who sat cross-legged on the couch. "Should I warm it up in the oven?"

Penny's eyes opened wider. "Absolutely not! Cold pizza ROCKS!"

Leonard stepped out from behind the kitchen Island wearing only a t-shirt, his boxers and his ever present white socks. He came over to the coffee table and placed the pizza down "Dig in." Penny looked pensive. Leonard frowned. "What?"

Penny looked up shyly. "Maybe you could bring over some pickles and some French Dressing?"

Leonard scrunched his nose and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Easily showing he was trying to calm his reaction to the request. "Sure, sure... It's just like having a side salad in every bite."

Penny smiled as she watched Leonard walk back into the kitchen with a keen eye on his boxer clad tushie. "Thanks Sweetie." She looked down at herself sitting on the couch in only a pair of panties and a thin tank top. "Do you think it's weird eating cold pizza in our underwear?"

Leonard came back to the coffee table and placed the items Penny had asked for down along with two bottles of water. "After what we went through today with our clothes on today? Absolutely not. This pregnancy is going to be ALL about comfort... At least when we are home... and the door is locked... and we never tell anyone."

Penny giggled as she took a bite of pickle and drizzled French Dressing on her pizza. "You are SO sexy when you're so sure of yourself".


	7. Chapter 7

**Letting it all out**

 **Penny and Leonard learn to face some fears, accept what will be and confront the future and their friends.**

 **It appears that this story's basic premise will live solely in the minds and words of the fans of this wonderful couple that belong to those who deny them this joy. Too bad... I make no ownership claims to Penny or Leonard or their friends.**

Things progressed as anyone who had ever experienced a pregnancy would expect. Unfortunately, Penny and Leonard were NOT experienced in ANY aspects of being pregnant.

After a few weeks of struggling with her wardrobe, one that was always meant to complement if not actually draw attention to her figure, Penny stood in her bikini while Leonard waited for her to adjust the skimpy attire before he could take the most recent picture.

Penny pulled on the strings of her bra trying to lift her breasts where she wanted them. "Ugh... there!"

Leonard looked at his wife. "Is that where you want your bottoms to be?" He could clearly see that they were riding a bit lower in the front than they normally would, and they were low enough to begin with.

Penny glared at her husband. "Take the DAMNED picture!"

Leonard immediately snapped a profile and frontal picture. Penny turned and Leonard snapped one as she walked away. Penny called over her shoulder. "We're not showing that one to anyone".

Penny came back to the living room wearing sweat pants and an oversized Nebraska football sweatshirt to take a look at the pictures on Leonard's lap top. Leonard had put them on his hard drive and put them in order one set were the profile shots and the other were the frontal shots. "Ugh... I am getting SOooo FAT!"

Leonard smiled at the pictures. "Penny, you are not getting fat". He then pointed at the profile picture he had just taken. "That's our baby." Leonard turned and kissed his wife on the side of the head as she stood looking at the picture with a smile on her face.

Penny put both hands on the small bump that she saw in the picture. She turned to her husband. "Where are the others?"

Leonard looked nervous. "Which others? Those are all of them".

Penny rolled her eyes. "Leonard, I know you take a picture of my back side almost every time. Where are those pictures?"

Leonard sighed and opened a separate file, opening the most recent picture. Penny gasped. "Oh my GOD! Look at my ASS!" Penny immediately contorted trying to see her own behind. "It's HUGE!"

Leonard took his wife into his arms. "It is NOT huge. I told you once and I'll say it again. It's... perfect." He pulled up all the pictures and showed her that... yes... her behind had indeed looked to be a little bigger. "See... perfect!"

Penny turned and threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. She was standing here dressed like a slob. He didn't care. He thought that her changing body was perfect. Her boobs were getting bigger, heavier and uncomfortable sometimes. He didn't see it. She could no longer fit into some of her sexiest outfits and dresses. It didn't matter to him. Her behind was clearly bigger. But all he had said was that it was perfect. Her husband thought she was perfect. Penny pushed him back toward the couch. "Pants off!"

Leonard looked at his wife. Suddenly she was very driven. "What?"

Penny grabbed his waist and fumbled with his belt until he took over. "Pants off... what is so hard to understand?" She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and shed her bra, letting loose her breasts. Penny sighed in relief. Leonard just stood there staring. Penny would have nothing of it. She grabbed his pants and pushed them to the ground. Leonard was clearly aroused. She quickly stepped out of her sweat pants. "Leonard, I need you now... right now!"

Leonard did not fight as he was pushed back toward the couch where he was pushed into a sitting position. Penny climbed onto his lap and slowly settled onto him. She leaned forward letting him take advantage of her breasts while she accepted him. Penny rotated her hips and then moved her hips back and forth at an increasing pace. The double stimulation was just what she was looking for, her climax came quickly. Knowing she owed her husband equal pleasure, she turned her back to him and sat back down continuing her motions. When a second climax hit her, she started to feel guilty. She changed their position supporting herself on the back of the couch kneeling on the cushions as he stood behind her taking her hips into his hands. A third climax was building as she heard him start to breathe heavier. "Sweetie, lay down". Penny found his inhaler in his pants and gave it to him. She then lay on her side in front of him and raised her right leg slightly for him. Leonard continued, trying to please his wife another time as she pressed her behind back into his hips. At the same time, he gently massaged her chest from behind. When he felt his wife moving in rhythm with his efforts he knew she was close. Penny turned to kiss him just as the wound spring within her snapped, moaning into the kiss as he was pulled over the edge by the contractions within her. Leonard reached up and pulled a cover over them as they calmed from their passionate high. "See... perfect", Penny smiled as she pulled Leonard's arm around her wiggling her "perfect" behind back into her husband before they fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

The next day, Penny came out of their bedroom dressed in a loose button down top and sweat pants, her hair pulled back into a simple loose ponytail and a pair of flip flops. Leonard looked at his wife. "You look... pretty."

Penny smiled rolling her eyes. Even as he was trying to be nice, she could hear the unease in Leonard's voice. "Thanks Sweetie, let's go."

Leonard frowned. "Go... where?"

Penny grabbed her purse from the back of the desk chair that used to be Sheldon's, now being hers. "We need to go clothes shopping. I have almost nothing that fits, and I can't wear sweats to my accounts. And from the look of you when you try to get into your pants, you could use a new couple of pairs of jeans as well."

Knowing better than to argue when Penny was in a shopping mood, Leonard shut down his computer and picked his keys out of the bowl on his way out the door, following Penny down the stairs.

* * *

The Glendale Galleria was like a second home to Penny and she was indeed on a first name basis with WAY more sales clerks than you could imagine. But this trip to the Mall was to a shop that Penny had never visited, never imagined visiting and if truth be known, wasn't even sure was IN the Mall. She looked up the directory on her phone before she left the apartment. The walk up to the entrance of the store for Penny was more like someone entering a house of horrors than someone shopping for comfortable clothing that would make the next six months or so that much more bearable. She stopped in front of the entrance and just stared straight ahead.

Leonard came up silently and stood next to his wife. "Is everything okay?"

Penny jumped at the sound of her husbands voice, even though he was not at all loud. "Ummm" The look on her face was one of abject fear. She practically whispered. "There are maternity clothes in there..."

Leonard thought he knew what was going on. Penny was a person that had impeccable taste in fashion, style and clothing. God knows, she had made him sit through Project Runway and What Not to Wear time and time again. She also replaced science magazines on the coffee table with fashion magazines. Leonard giggled. "Yes there are, that's where they live".

Penny turned to her husband. It almost looked like she was going to cry. "You don't understand!"

Leonard took Penny's arm and led her to a bench outside the store Destination Maternity. "I think I do." He could see that his wife needed some encouragement. "Penny, you just have never been in this store, these clothes aren't anything like you have ever had to wear before."

Penny looked at her husband. "You sound just like my Mom when we went to Sears to buy my first training bra. Nothing was the same after that. My whole life changed. My Dad stopped playing catch with me... I wasn't slugger anymore."

Leonard smiled. "Penny, yes, things will change and they will certainly change OUR whole lives. Nothing will be the same."

Penny frowned. "Not helping, Leonard!"

Leonard smiled. "But it will be for the better... right now, they haven't changed that much. We have a long way to go and I'm not going anywhere. This is my baby too".

Penny sighed. "Yeah, well look at me, I have to buy pants with stretchy fronts. You can't buy cute tops to tuck into those things. Everything needs to be outside, and those things need to be able to grow with the baby too. NONE of that is flattering... not when you are just too big for your real clothes, and certainly not when I'm as big as a house."

Leonard smiled and rubbed her arm. Penny, they ARE real clothes. Just different clothes. You will be more comfortable, and I can tell you one thing... If there was ever a person that was pregnant that could make them look good, it's you. Now what do you say we go in there and show them what you're made of." Penny smiled and let herself be led into the Maternity shop.

* * *

It wasn't long before Penny was like a honey bee in a field of flowers in bloom. Leonard sat in a chair watching his wife flitting from one rack of clothes to another, the biggest smile on her face. "Sweetie... Sweetie... I was SO wrong! Look at this cute skirt! It has sides that let out with these clips! I can wear this to my accounts! You can't even tell its a special skirt! And look at this adorable top! It has pleats! Oh... oh... you HAVE to come over to the shoe department. The flats they have... SO comfortable... with special insoles!"

Leonard could do nothing but smile. Although he DID notice something different about her. "Are those the pants you were wearing when we got here?"

Penny looked down. "Nope, but look..." She lifted her t-shirt showing a stretchy panel in the front of the pants. "SO comfortable... they're yoga pants... I can wear them while exercising! And they grow with the baby. I'm wearing these home!"

It was a good thing Penny had a good job that paid well, by the time the shopping episode ended, not only did she buy what amounted to a new wardrobe, she made a new best friend in the sales assistant Cindy. There were tops, skirts, shoes, pants, bras and panties. The underwear was not at all to her taste being more functional than sexy, but she had to admit wearing a professionally fitted bra was feeling great. Leonard wasn't at all sure there was enough room back at the apartment in their closet.

* * *

They left the store, Leonard laden down with bag upon bag. Penny turned to him. "Okay, your turn. We need to go to the Men's department at Macy's. I'll bet they have Daddy maternity pants with stretchy waistbands..." The giggle that followed was not well received by her husband until Penny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him in the middle of the Mall.

* * *

On the way home Penny was trying to keep her amusement to a minimum. Leonard looked pointedly over at his wife. "You said there was a Daddy Maternity section in the Men's Department". Penny could barely hold back a tiny snort". Leonard returned his attention to the road. "Did you SEE the look on that guy's FACE when I asked where the sympathy pregnancy pants were?!"

Penny could not hold it back any longer. She broke out into a full blown laugh. "That was HYSterical!" She held a hand to her chest as she calmed down. "You get that he was trying to be helpful right?"

Telling me that there were weight loss meeting held on a weekly timetable at Weight Watchers and suggesting a monthly membership at the gym was NOT helpful. He was judging me just like always. If you weren't there it would have been worse."

Penny now looked sympathetically at her husband. "Hey, you're a nerd, but you're MY nerd. And more importantly, your our babynerd's Daddy."

Leonard's mood was much better. "You know, we probably should tell the guys".

Penny sighed. "I guess, judging from that last picture, there's no hiding it anymore. And we have to get Sheldon out of his old room, we need that for the baby now."

* * *

It was time for everyone to get together for dinner. Unlike other group dinner nights, Penny told Bernadette to bring the kids. Halley was walking and whose attention could be held with the Leonard's figurines, her stuffed bears and most especially, Leonard's Ewok. Everything was already placed on the coffee table. Leonard went out and got Sheldon's favorite Chinese food in an effort to minimize any potential problems.

Bernadette led Halley into the Apartment. Penny noticed that she was an almost carbon copy of her mother. She had on tights with a cute dress and a sweater with very shiny mary-janes on her feet. Once Bernadette let her hand go, the little girl ran immediately to the spare room to find Leonard's stuffed Ewok. Penny giggled. "She's adorable!"

Bernadette smiled. "She has good genes."

Sheldon watched the exchange from his spot on the couch. "I'm sorry Bernadette, but none of the attire of your daughter had anything to do with jeans." Bernadette and Penny both rolled their eyes.

Amy came in from the kitchen. "Sheldon, Bernadette was referring to her daughters genetics, not her clothing."

Sheldon shrugged. "Oh, well, that just increases the fallacy of her statement".

Bernadette was about to reply when Howard came into the apartment with Raj carrying Michael. "Bernie, I think Mikey needs change."

Penny came closer. "Gimme, gimme!" She took the baby from Raj as Halley came out into the living room screaming. "Woka Wok". Raj went to play with his goddaughter.

Bernadette looked funny at her taller blonde friend. "Penny, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

Penny held the baby up. "Oh... stinky, stinky! Auntie Penny has a clean diaper... just for you!" She then went back toward the bedrooms. Bernadette cast a doubting look after her friend left the room, not quite understanding what was going on.

Sheldon sat in stunned silence. He watched as Penny took the Wolowitz child down the hallway toward the bedrooms. He turned to his former roommate. "Leonard, I trust that Penny is attending to the child in your room rather than my office."

Bernadette shrugged. "Actually your old room is where the baby bag is, its closer to the bathroom in case there is an accident."

Sheldon whipped his head in Bernadette's direction. "Woman... is there no limit to how you will defile my room?" He turned his attention back to his landlord. "Leonard, babies, especially soiled babies, are not allowed in my room."

Leonard looked down the hall. "Yeah. hold that thought".

Penny emerged from the back of the apartment with a happy and freshly clean Wolowitz progeny. "Phew... what do you feed this child? Howard, you might have to work your space toilet magic on your house when Mikey grows up! SO much poop..."

Sheldon sat in his spot, silently shaking his head. Everyone sat to have dinner with Neil Michael Wolowitz sitting on Aunt Penny's lap.

* * *

The night went along as usual with the exception of the ceremonial passage of the baby from one Aunt or Uncle to another. Penny monopolized Michael with only a short respite so she could play makeup with Halley, she would not let Michael go. None of this was missed by the watchful eye of Bernadette.

Penny had reacquired the baby and nodded to her husband giving him a wink. Leonard sighed thinking it was time to broach a subject he was sure was not going to be well received. "So... Sheldon, how goes the research?"

Sheldon smiled widely, happy to have the topic of conversation finally fall on him. "Actually, after the wedding and resulting honeymoon obligation, things were a little stagnant. But recently, I have been making note worthy advancements."

Leonard pressed the issue. "Have these advancements been made at work?"

Sheldon nodded in the affirmative. "As a matter of fact, yes. My evenings have been reserved for time with Amy."

The door was ajar. Leonard needed to put his foot into the opening. "As it should be. We haven't seen you in your office in quite some time."

Sheldon nodded. "There are only so many hours in a day".

Leonard nodded. "Agreed, agreed... to that end, it seems that spending time... other than the productive time at Cal Tech... away from Amy, would not be the most useful way to spend your time."

Amy smiled at the exchange. "Sheldon, Leonard has a point."

Sheldon thought. "Amy, this is not the time to get emotional." He then turned to Leonard. "There actually may be some merit to your reasoning, as hard as that may be to understand."

Bernadette could see that something was up. "Sheldon, you and Amy have been married for just a short time. you don't want disturb whatever there is in your force".

Sheldon scoffed. "The force is not OUR force it permeates all things".

Raj came out of the bedroom area holding the hand of his goddaughter. "Sheldon, was there anything important on your white board? Halley erased a piece of it and wanted to draw a Duck. It looks more like an amoeba, but whatever..."

Sheldon was twisting from one person to another. "What?!"

Howard leaned over to his Indian friend. "Look carefully for the radioactive cloud coming out of his ears. We may be going nuclear."

Leonard saw his chance. "Penny and I would feel terrible if we were even the slightest bit responsible for creating an atmosphere of turbulence in your relationship. So with that in mind, we fee that it would be best if you moved out of your office over here."

Sheldon shook his head. "That is not possible. This is not acceptable. We have an agreement."

Penny had just about enough. She stuck her tongue out. "Oh... plfffffft... on your stupid agreement... I'm pregnant and we need that room for the baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Settling into some realities.**

 **The group settles a tense situation then Penny and the girls have a day to themselves. Things look like they just might work out. I still own nothing that officially has anything to do with The Big Bang Theory.**

All the eyes in the room had turned to Penny who had Mikey Wolowitz clawing at her chest. She had slipped him into the top of her overalls, supporting the lower part of her now VERY pregnant looking bump from the outside with one hand and rubbing the bump with the other. Penny smiled and winked at her husband.

Leonard was amazed once more at his wife for cutting through all the crap and laying out the essence of the argument he was having so difficult a time doing. At the same time, he just fell deeper in love with that beautiful blonde girl from across the hall. She looked just SO beautiful standing there... pregnant and smiling.

Bernadette pointed at her. "I KNEW IT! You've been acting funny since the fund raiser."

Penny smiled back at her friend. "I haven't been acting funny, I've just been dealing with the reality of growing a human being inside me." She looked down at Mikey who was extreemly interested in her boobs. "Easy there Champ, I'm not sure theres any milk available at the dairy yet".

Amy smiled. "This is SO exciting! Sheldon, isn't this exciting?"

Sheldon looked dazed. "What?"

Bernadette turned to her girlfriends. "Amy... I think this calls for an official trip across the hall, you gotta open up the door, Penny... we want details".

Leonard's eyes went wide. "Details?!"

Penny smiled and winked at her husband and gave him an air kiss. "You have fun over here with the guys." Seeing the look on her husband's face, she smiled wider. "Don't worry Sweetie, your secrets are safe with me." She then turned and skipped across the hall with both of her friends giggling like school girls.

Raj rubbed his hands together as Leonard looked horrified. "Ooooo... there are secrets?!"

Howard chuckled. "I'll tell you later"

* * *

After closing the door to her apartment, there was an immediate group hug that included little Halley. Poor Mikey was stuck in the middle giggling as he now had all the women squeezing him between their breasts.

Amy turned to her bestie. "Why tell us now?"

Penny shrugged. "To be honest, it was because I was having trouble getting into my clothes, there's only so many times I can wear these overalls."

Bernadette took her son from Penny and began nursing him. "So all the action between the sheets paid off then?"

Halley began running around the apartment, settling in front of one of Sheldon's white boards, picking up a marker and adding soms squiggles.

Penny smiled wickedly. "Between the sheets, ON the sheets, in the tub, both bath and shower, in the kitchen, in Leonard's chair, Sheldon's spot..." The girls let out a loud "Oooooooo" Penny was a little proud of herself and her wheezy sexy little husband. "In Leonard's lab..."

Bernadette giggled. "Leonard must be relieved. Now that his part is over."

Penny swiveled her hips and put a finger to her lips. "Maybe its over, maybe it isn't..."

Amy gasped."You're still doing it?"

Penny blushed a bit. "I can't seem to get enough."

Bernadette cocked her head. "Really? With your past? What would you classify as eeee-nough"?

Amy just looked on. "In Sheldon's spot? Does he know? That's all he would need to hear. Halley conceived in his bed, and now your baby conceived in his spot".

Penny chuckled. "You better be careful girl... you actually sleep in the same BED as Sheldon."

Bernadette couldn't help herself. "Yeah, on purpose!"

Through a closed door, all that could be heard was, "Ooooooooo!" and then some friendly laughing.

* * *

Across the hall, things were not so light and playful. Sheldon sat in stunned silence until he couldn't take it any longer. "Excuse me! This will just not do."

Raj looked at his tall friend. "Stop being crazy for a minute Sheldon, this is fantastic!"

Sheldon pouted "I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested!"

Howard looked over. "We really need the name of that Doctor, there's a medical review board somewhere in East Texas that needs to know of some unreported malpractice."

Raj agreed and then turned to the man of the hour. "Leonard... tell us all about it!"

Leonard frowned. "What!?"

Howard raised his eyebrows a few times. "C'mon Leonard... This is something you have been wishing and hoping for... for like ELEVEN years now. Tell us. Was actually MAKING a baby with Penny all that you imagined?"

Leonard sighed in disbelief. "Howard!"

Sheldon stood up and went to his office. His almost robotic gate struck thd other guys making them follow. Once in the room, Sheldon looked around. He looked on the neatly stacked notebooks. Walking over to his desk, he opened the newest of them to his last entry. Gazing down at the page he saw some lines on the page that resembled quantum mechanics, only in a much more unrefined penmanship. He then looked on his white board seeing the bottom quarter smudgedly erased with what appeared to be an amorphous figure with webbed feet where his last thoughts had been. His markers strewn about thd floor with mismatched caps. Blue upon red, black upon green, yellow upon orange.

Sighing and with a slump to his shoulders he remarked. "All this effort for naught."

Leonard was the first to talk. "Sheldon, it will be fine".

Sheldon looked back agitated. "It's not fine. Change is never fine".

Howard tried. "Sheldon, look at how much your life has changed. You moved out of this apartment."

Sheldon frowned. "This is still my room, we have an agreement".

Raj tried to illuminate the obvious romantic changes. "Sheldon, when we met, you could barely be in the samd room with us, then you met Amy and then were boyfriend and girlfriend".

Sheldon sighed."You know very well we did not MEET. It was you and Howard that set up that first meeting, under the guise of a dirty sock threat".

Leonard took his turn. "But it was YOU that decided that you wanted to start a real relationship with her and it was YOU that made the decision to become engaged. Those are both changes. Would you agree they are good changes?"

Sheldon thought. "Yes, of course those were good changes. They precluded my marriage to that vixen across thd hall." He then considered his situation. "But this is NOT a good change. I'm a grown man, I need this room for my research and we have an agreement."

Leonard looked at his former roommate. "Sheldon, Penny and I need this room".

Sheldon crossed his arms. "But I need this room for my research and we have an agreement".

Leonard crossed his arms. "We are having a baby".

Sheldon looked sad. "But we have an agreement".

Leonard sighed. "We are taking this room for the baby".

Sheldon turned to leave the room. "So you are claiming this room under the reasoning of emenent domain?"

Leonard could see that in his own way, Sheldon was rationalizing and finding a way to reconcile this standoff between the office agreement and the need for a nursery. "Yes... that is exactly what I am claiming."

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then".

* * *

Penny and the girls were sitting around having fun talking about all the possibilities for the newest member to their ecletic group.

Bernadette asked. "Have you gotten through the morning sickness yet?"

Penny shrugged. "Leonard seems to be better lately. He stopped walking around with air-sick bags in his back pocket".

It was Amy's turn. "Have you had any crazy cravings?"

Penny giggled. "Actually that gets back to the portable air-sick bags. You have no idea how hard it is to find anchovies covered with grape jelly when you're out for a bite."

Bernadette laughed. "You do have that big purse you carry around everywhere."

The door to the Cooper residence opened and the four guys came in with smiles on their faces.

Penny lifted one eyebrow. "You guys have no idea how creepy you all look right now."

Sheldon led the group into the room. "There's no reason to make derogatory statements." He turned his attention to his wife. "Amy, I must tell you that I seem to have been evicted from my office in 4A. By a ruling of the lessors, my residence has been terminated, ostensibly for better use by an as yet unnamed tenet."

Penny was surprosed. "You agreed to leave?"

Sheldon smiled. "It seemed reasonable considering I have been spending little productive time there recently anyway."

Howard smiled. "As a celibration, we're going to go back to that Polynesian Tiki Bar for some Karaoke. Are you girls in?"

Bernadette was first to the door. "I've got Mikey, you get Halley ready. We can drop them off at my parent's on the way."

* * *

The night went very similar to the last time the group was at the bar. This time. however, it was Penny that sat in the chair of honor. She was serenaded by the girls just as Bernadette was. As many times as he tried, Leonard could not get through one song without crying. It wasn't until Penny sat him in the chair and SHE sang to HIM "I'm havin your baby" that the entire bar crowd broke out in applause and brought the house down.

* * *

The next few weeks saw Penny showing more and more. The pictures Leonard took made him as happy as they made Penny sad she was losing her figure. "Geez, I can hardly tie the bottoms on. I am getting HUGE!"

Leonard put his phone away and took Penny into his arms from behind, placing his hands on her bump. The book says that is to be expected. There is no one best weight or growth."

Penny sighed as she moved Leonard's hands to her breasts. "I always thought I would carry small. I exercise and I'm really trying to eat better. Grab these things, do they feel right to you?"

Leonard untied her bikini bra and took her breasts into his hands lifting them slightly getting a comforting sigh grom his wife. "They seem fine to me" He moved a thumb over each nipple and started to circle them.

Penny had yet to get over her increased desire for sex and leaned back kissing her husband. It took little convincing fo her to drag him back into the bedroom. She was already half naked and wanted to even the score, so she pulled Leonard's t-shirt over his head. She giggled as his love handles showed over his jeans. "Gettin a little muffin top there arentcha."

Leonard grabbed for his t-shirt to cover himself but was beat to the punch as Penny threw it aside. "Leonard, it's fine, look at me!"

Leonard looked at his wife. "Still beautiful".

She stepped out of her bottoms and placed her hands on his and guided them to her behind. "Yeah? What about THIS!?"

Leonard smiled as he squeezed slightly. "Still perfect".

That was just what Penny was hoping to hear. She pushed her husband back onto the bed and stripped him of his pants and boxers. Climbing onto him, she easily showed him just how much she appreciated his words.

* * *

The next day, Penny was having lunch with Bernadette and Amy. They had met at a cafe that was midway between Cal Tech and Zagren, close to Penny's last morning account. Penny had gotten there first and was sitting at a corner table away from the other customers. Bernadette and Amy met in the parking lot and walked up to their friend who didn't see them coming. Penny was leaning her head in her hand with her eyes closed. The girls came still wearing their lab coats while Penny was in the cute grey pinstriped skirt with a white pleated blouse, her hair done up in a bun.

Bernadette commented. "Penny, you look nice". There was no response.

Amy noticed that Penny looked tired. "Penny, are you okay?" Still no response.

The two girls sat and both called out. "PENNY!"

Penny sat up suddenly and half smiled at her friends. "Hey".

Amy noticed the bun on Penny's head was not up to her usual standards. "Did you have a bad morning? you don't look like your usual perky self."

Penny yawned. "Just a bad night and I was a bit late getting out of the apartment."

Bernadette patted her hand sympathetically. "Having trouble sleeping already? Your back is gonna kill you".

Penny smiled. "Yeah, I didn't sleep all that much, but not because of a sore back. Thanks for the heads up though"

Bernadette shrugged. "Spoiler alert. I'm FULL of em".

Penny rolled her eyes. "No, Leonard was just too damned cute last night and one thing led to another. It may look like I have a bad back when I walk, but it's a bit lower." The look of surprise on the girls faces was precious. "This morning, I had such a time with my hair." She pulled out the bun and let her hair fall. It seemed thicker and far more lustrous than even Amy would say. "I can't do a THING with it. and there seems to be so MUCH!"

Bernadette nodded. "Pregnancy hair... Enjoy it while it lasts. Once the kid comes out you start shedding like a German Shepard in the Spring."

Penny sighed. "Great. That's not the worst of it though. It seems like I'm growing more hair EVERYwhere... Last night, I thought Leonard was gonna get LOST! He's always been a little heavy on the foreplay, not that I'm complaining, except for that time I fell asleep, but last night he needed his INHALER when he was through down there!" The frown on Bernadette's face was matched by the look of pure wonder on Amy's. "Seriously, I need to go to the spa and get a waxing or something."

Amy smiled. "OH... I know, let's make a day of it. We can go back to that one we went to for my first waxing. They seem to be able to handle the big jobs."

Once the conversation moved on from secondary hair growth and the affected areas, the rest of the lunch was actually pleasant. Bernadette and Amy convinced Penny to leave her hair down and planned a day so they could pamper themselves with waxing, hair cuts , nails and massages.

Penny frowned at the suggestion. "Look at me. How am I going to be able to lay down for a massage with THIS?" She pointed to her belly. "I'm telling you, it's a good thing I'm not a belly sleeper. I can barely snuggle up to Leonard now! What gonna happen when I'm as big as a house?"

Amy was at a loss for words so Bernadette took over. "It doesn't really matter, You wont be sleeping much in the last trimester anyway. At one point I actually thought I was part Horse and tried sleeping standing up."

Penny scrunched her nose. "Are you kidding me? half my problem is carrying around these things." She put her hands up to her breasts. "I cant imagine what happened to your knockers. I would do anything these days. They're getting so heavy."

Bernadette convinced Penny that even though she was now showing, there were very considerate female masseuse at a place she heard of. "You would be surprised what they have for massage tables these days."

Both Penny and Amy sat with their arms crossed. "You went without us didn't you..." Bernadette shrugged and gave a guilty half smile back.

* * *

After clearing the next Saturday with the guys, they were going to paintballing with the other departments at Cal Tech, the girls drove up to the spa they had picked out. The first order of business was a shampoo and cut with a trim of all things hairy. Second stop was a sauna to relax them. Bernadette and Penny came down wrapped in towels while Amy had on a full robe over her towel. Because Penny was pregnant, the sauna was not an option. Instead, the spa drew her a warm bath that would not raise her core temperature. As for the other girls, after sitting on the benches in the sauna, Bernadette let her towel drop and leaned back. Amy shed the robe but opted to keep her towel.

A refreshing cool shower was followed by their scheduled massage. Penny was brought into a special room wrapped in a new towel. When she was introduced to her masseuse, Cindy, she was also introduced to the table she would be having her massage on. The two rooms on either side of Penny's contained her friends. All that they heard at that moment was Penny. "OH MY GOD!" Once everything was explained to Penny, Cindy helped her client up onto the table. Penny was actually surprised that all her fears were addressed either by Cindy or by the rather odd construction of the massage table. The next stop on the spa train was a mud bath for Bernadette and Amy, again, the mud bath would raise her core temperature so Penny went with aroma therapy. The last stop was a mani-pedi. The three girls met up and sat with Amy and Bernadette sitting on opposite sides of Penny.

Amy started the conversation. "Penny, I'm sorry, but I have to ask. What was so disconcerting when you went into your massage room?"

Penny giggled now that it was all over. "Oh my god, you wouldn't believe it! You know how I was worried about getting on right? Well, the table had cut outs so I could lay face down. There were three of them. One for each boob, and one for little Hofstadter here. It was amazing." With that. Penny felt a little twinge. "Ohhh". She then put a hand to her belly as the three nail technicians came over.

Bernadette looked over. Is everything okay?"

Penny half smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine". The three girls sat and had their nails done. All in all, it was a pretty relaxing day. They went back to get their clothes on and Penny sat down immediately. Again she held her belly.

Bernadette was not happy with what she was seeing. "Penny, what's going on?"

Penny looked up. "I'm having little cramps. Bernie, what's happening?"

Bernadette looked worried. "Can you get dressed?"

Penny didn't want to stop holding her belly. "I don't know maybe."

Bernadette quickly dressed along with Amy. Penny wouldn't move and just moaned quietly. "This can't be happening".

When Bernadette was finished, she turned to her other friend. "Amy call an attendant." Bernadette then helped Penny on with her clothes.

A quick check by an attendant resulted in a call to 911. Penny was going to the Hospital. She looked into the eyes of her small blonde friend as she was being put on a stretcher to the ambulance. "Call Leonard. I need Leonard..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to find out about one of nature's secrets.**

 **Penny and Leonard get some time with their friends and away from each other. Things are fine until a defining moment. I have yet to own even the smallest amount of either Penny or Leonard, I'm good with it.**

Leonard was hiding behind a tree, trying to peer around the side to see if it was safe for him to make it to the rendezvous point with the guys. He could see them all huddled together looking our from inside the corrugated steel shed. When his phone went off he assumed it was Sheldon going to explain how poorly he was doing and that he should step out into the open and draw attention away from the others sacrificing himself for the greater good as the others escaped.

The frantic voice of Bernadette caught Leonard's attention immediately. From the shed, the others could hardly believe what they were seeing. Leonard sprung out from behind the tree and took aim at the first adversary to move. after hitting him with a clean shot, Leonard took off on a dead run away from the shed, shooting kill shot after kill shot until he was out of sight.

* * *

Leonard arrived at the Emergency Department in full camouflage with knee, elbow and chest pads still firmly in place. Rushing up to the reception desk, he was quite a sight. "Penny Hofstadter... WHERE is Penny Hofstadter?!"

The nurse at the desk rolled her eyes. "Calm down Buck Rogers... we're very busy. What is it that has you all excited?"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Penny Hofstadter was brought in an ambulance. She's pregnant. I'm her husband Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Please... she has to be alright... where is she? ... Please..."

The nurse came out from behind the counter. "Calm down there Daddy... we'll get you to Momma."

Leonard was led back to an examination room. He wasn't really prepared for what he saw. Penny was sitting up in bed, surrounded by the girls and laughing along with the doctor, who just happened to be Dr. Stephanie Barnett. He just stopped in the doorway and stared.

Penny saw her husband looking very confused and scared. She waved her hand quickly calling him over. "Sweetie, Sweetie... c'mon over here".

Leonard came over to the bed Penny was sitting up in. He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. "What happened? Are you alright? Is the baby okay?"

Penny smiled at his concern and rubbed her belly. "We're both fine. The whole thing was a bit of an overreaction by the staff at the spa. I'm really sorry if you got too upset."

Leonard breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good, what happened?"

Penny giggled. "Well, you know the girls took me out for a spa day." Leonard nodded. "Part of the day was a nice relaxing warm bath. I had to be careful not to do stuff that would raise my body temperature too much. the staff there was really nice."

Amy interrupted. "Bernadette and I went to the sauna. I have to tell you, if you keep your towel on, it loses its ability to keep you dry. Also, Howard is a very lucky man."

Bernadette turned a little pink rolling her eyes "Amy!"

Penny chuckled. "I had some aroma therapy later on. That was another of the options for pregnant people".

Bernadette smiled. "Amy and I had a mud bath. Very hot and relaxing, but the mud gets EVERYWHERE!"

Penny laughed. "Yeah, it's a good thing we had our hair done first"

Amy piped up. "And other things".

Penny sighed and gave Amy look then turned to her husband. "As you can see I had my hair trimmed and thinned out". She ran her fingers through her hair then leaned over so only Leonard could hear. "ALL of it... everywhere... and a little waxing too". Leonard proceeded to turn the most adorable shade of pink. "We also had our nails done. All ten of them." Penny wiggled her fingers so Leonard could see the new polish on her finger nails. She walked her fingers up Leonard's chest.

Leonard smiled. "You look beautiful as always".

Penny smiled widely "Thanks Sweetie, but the BEST part was the massage. They had this special table for pregnant women. It was the weirdest thing you ever saw. There were cut outs for your pregnant parts. One for each boob and another for your bump. So you don't put pressure on stuff and feel like you're squishing anything while laying face down. Getting onto it was a bit of a trip. You have to be centered over the cut outs so you have to sorta straddle the bump one and hover, kind of dangling there. Then you kinda lean down and load your boobs in. It was eerily reminiscent of back home and hooking up the cows. THAT must have been quite the pose for Cindy... she was my masseuse. My towel fell off at that point so... you can use your imagination".

Bernadette, Amy, and Stephanie all laughed. "Oh my god! That is hysterical!"

Penny giggled along with them. "I know right? Anyway, after I was settled, the massage was heavenly! SO relaxing. Leonard, Sweetie, I realize that when we got married, I sort of promised that no hands but yours could touch my body... well, Cindy may have me rethinking that."

Leonard was happy that nothing seemed to be wrong with his wife or baby, but was a little confused. "So, if everything was so fantastic, what happened that brought you here?"

It was Stephanie's turn to speak. "First of all, congratulations Leonard on your marriage and now starting a family. I can tell you a little about what is probably going on here".

Leonard was a little embarrassed for not saying Hi to Stephanie before this. "Thanks, Stephanie, and thank you for taking care of Penny. How have you been?"

Stephanie smiled at her ex boyfriend. "I'm fine thanks. But lets get back to your question. As good as the massage may have felt, it was probably the reason for the cramps." She could see that there were more than a few confused eyes staring back at her. "The cut outs in the table may have made things more comfortable, but they also would put pressure on your hips and may stretch the uterine ligaments because of the one size fits all cut outs and the dangling. Your not huge yet. There is also the possibility of therapeutic inflammation due to the manipulation of the tissues. I'll bet its been while since you had a massage and things are growing and different down there. The masseuse should have been tender with you. deep tissue massage is really not what you want. Let's go take a look with a sonogram just to be sure."

Leonard looked over at his ex girlfriend. "Weren't you in a surgical residency?"

Stephanie smiled. "Emergency Departments are always short on staff. We all fill in when needed".

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Penny found herself on an exam table with gel on her belly. Leonard was dutifully by her side as they both watched Stephanie move the wand over Penny's growing baby bump. A rapid heartbeat was easily heard.

Stephanie suddenly frowned. "Huh... I guess maybe I was wrong."

Penny and Leonard both spoke at the same time. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Stephanie moved the wand more. "Oh... okay. Well these things aren't really my field of expertise. I don't see anything wrong really, nothing to be concerned about at this time. You have movement and a healthy heartbeat. When was the last time you had an appointment with your OB?"

Penny squeezed Leonard's hand. "I have one tomorrow actually."

Stephanie nodded. "Good, Great. I'll make sure their office gets this scan. Just make sure you leave the information with the nurse. Its been great seeing you both."

Leonard and Penny said good bye to Stephanie and then Leonard helped Penny get back into her own clothes and they both went home. It was Sunday, so they spent a quiet afternoon together on the couch watching TV.

* * *

The evening came and as usual, everyone came over for dinner. When all were settled into their places, Sheldon couldn't help himself from complaining. "Leonard, you do realize that you were our transportation this morning."

Leonard sat staring into his dinner. "Yes, Sheldon, I am aware."

Sheldon continued. "Wonderful. I also, I suspect that you realize that Penny, Bernadette and Amy were also involved in this debacle."

Leonard sighed. "Yes".

Sheldon nodded. "Terrific. That fact alone, rendered Howard, Raj and myself without any possibility of transportation. What were you thinking?"

Penny looked at her neighbor. "He was thinking that there might have been something seriously wrong with his pregnant wife!"

Sheldon sighed. "I highly doubt that a cramp brought on by a massage could be considered as something serious. The more dangerous aspect of a massage is the mere act of having someone else's germ infected hands on your body".

Penny was a little agitated. "His PREGNANT wife Sheldon! Cramps ARE serious!"

Amy needed to stop this conversation before it got worse. "Okay, okay we are all aware of the seriousness of the incident both for Leonard and Penny AND Sheldon and the others for being left without transportation. It was fortunate that Burt was there as part of the Geology team to help you out."

Raj agreed. "It was also fortunate that Burt has Minivan that is as large as he is."

* * *

The next day was Penny's next appointment at her OB/GYN. After everyone had left the evening before, Penny wanted to do nothing but be held by her husband in bed. She was a little worried with the way Stephanie acted when she was doing the sonogram and sleep was not easy to come by.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooo

 _Penny was sitting beneath a large tree. It was a place she felt was very familiar. Was it back at the farm? Was it at the park close by to her apartment? She wasn't sure. She was alone just sitting and thinking. It seemed that there was something odd about all this. She shouldn't be alone, she was never alone. All the years she was in High School she was one of the popular girls. Popular in sports, popular in activities like cheer leading, popular with all the boys, any boy she wanted. After High School, she was always getting hit on by guys. Guys at work, guys at clubs, guys when she was out with her friends. But now, something seemed different._

 _Penny looked over and saw a little girl with blonde curly hair wearing glasses. The girl was so cute. It made her smile. The little girl turned toward her and smiled. Penny smiled and waved back. She watched as the Little girl was playing. Playing with other kids. There was a blonde girl that looked older but was smaller. There were two boys. One looked older and had brown hair cut like one of the Beatles. The other was tall and thin with blonde hair and looked very much like the first little girl. The four of them seemed to be having fun, holding hands in a circle twirling and falling down. Then they seemed to all go off and hide leaving the little girl alone. It was very sad._

 _Penny watched as a tall muscular man came over and knelt down talking to the little girl. He reminded her of the kind of boy she was attracted to in High School, or even after... when she moved to Pasadena. He just looked so familiar. The little girl seemed happy to see him. He laughed and held out some candy and then picked up the girl and started to walk away. Penny was angry, the little girl should not be going with that man! Penny tried to get up but seemed to be stuck to the ground. She turned and got to her knees and struggled to her feet. Penny tried to call out but no sound would come from her throat. She took a step and seemed to sink into the ground. She took another step and sunk deeper into the ground. Frantically, she tried to follow the little girl being taken away by the big man. There was nothing she could do._

 _Suddenly the other children came back. They were yelling at the tall man. The taller of the boys grabbed the leg of the man and started to hit him. The tall man pushed the boy away. Just then a shorter man came up and stopped the tall man from leaving with the little girl. They seemed to be angry at each other. They were shouting but she could not hear what they were saying. The shorter man shoved the taller man and the girl squirmed out of his grasp. The little girl ran over to the shorter man and he picked her up. She buried her face in his shoulder. All the other kids came running and they gathered around the shorter man. The taller man waved his fist and walked away._

 _Penny sat back down under the tree and watched the small group of people play. She felt much better and smiled at the shorter man. He had the most beautiful brown eyes and wavy hair. He smiled back and went on playing with the children._ _Penny_ _thought that he looked familiar. Maybe from work_ _. He was just so cute._

 _oooooooooooooooooooo_

* * *

Morning came and Penny found herself in bed without Leonard. She was naked, that was how she liked sleeping these days. She wanted to feel him next to her. All of HIM next to all of HER. She had some trouble sleeping the night before and felt alone. Without Leonard there, she lay on her back staring at the ceiling softly rubbing her growing bump. Ever since she and Leonard went shopping for new clothes, it was like her body was given a free license to grow and fill out the new clothes. She felt bigger and bigger every day. There was no turning back now, no chance to wonder if this was the right choice. No wondering if she really wanted children.

Penny smiled as her hands moved over the changing contours of her new body. Her growing breasts, her darkening nipples. Even the new and thicker hair that seemed to pop up just about anywhere it wanted to. She marveled at the thought of a new human being, half her and half Leonard changing and growing inside her every day. She was in awe of her own body, that it was able to do these things. Sure she knew the differences in boys and girls and all that it meant biologically. She loved being a girl, and all the girly things that came with it. The clothes, the attention she would get from boys, the sex. And now she loved that it was HER body that was changing... making a baby and that she was going to be a Mommy.

Then Penny thought of the fear she had at the spa when she thought it was all coming to an end. The pain she felt. Not so much the pain in her body and muscles, the cramps were there but they were not terrible. No, she felt the pain in her heart. the pain of losing what she wanted so badly the last few months. The pain of having to tell Leonard she was not good enough. Not good enough to have his children, not good enough to even have him.

It took very little time for Penny to get out of bed and find her husband. She needed Leonard right now more than she could remember. She needed him to hold her, needed him to love her.

She threw on her robe and went directly to the living room. She found him standing next to the stove cooking scrambled eggs while humming the theme to Star Wars. She turned quickly and ran into his arms. Her robe barely tied, fell open as she came into his arms. Leonard quickly moved the pan of eggs off the burner and turned it off. He then focused his attention on his wife. Penny managed to open his robe and pull up his t-shirt to get as close to him as she could.

Leonard knew something was wrong and wrapped his robe around her back and tied it as best he could. "Penny, Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Penny took her face from the spot buried in his neck and kissed him. Kissed him deeply and passionately. She moved her arms from around his waist and pushed his boxers down so her belly was next to his. She pressed herself into him. Needing to feel him.

The effect on him was completely predictable. Leonard stepped out of his boxers and walked his wife back toward the couch. He lay her back in her robe as she pulled her arms out. He shed his robe and t-shirt, pulling the afghan off the back of the couch over them. Their kisses were fierce and passionate. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as if they were in High School. Leonard entered his wife quickly as she arched her back while on her side and attacked her neck where he knew she was most sensitive. All he heard was Penny gasp "Oh GOD Leonard!" His movements were forceful. He wondered if he was being too forceful. Penny returned his actions as she rolled her hips in response to his.

Suddenly Penny almost yelled. "STOP!... stop..."

Leonard pulled away, worried he had hurt her. "What? are you okay?"

Penny breathed heavily. "Yes... I'm fine... It's just..."

Leonard sat up. "Just what?"

Penny sighed and then blushed. "We have to go to my Doctor's appointment. She's gonna do an exam. Most likely with an internal. I don't want her to find... well... you know. She doesn't need to know what we were doing."

Leonard collapsed onto his wife. "You're going to kill me one of these days."

Penny tried to catch her breath and put her arms around her husband. "I'm so sorry... you know there's nothing I would like to do more than finish this, but I just can't." Penny listened to her husband's heavy breathing. "Weren't you making eggs or something? I could eat."

Leonard chuckled. "I'm not quite sure how you can just turn it off like that."

Penny pulled Leonard in. She could easily feel Leonard was still affected by their closeness. "What do you say we take a shower, I help you with THAT... and then we eat those eggs."

* * *

After a rather sensual shower where Leonard washed his wife and Penny helped Leonard with his problem from earlier, a breakfast of cold eggs and coffee, and a ride in the car, Leonard opened the door to the Doctor's office for his wife. Penny walked up to the desk and was told to go back to an exam room and wait for Doctor Johnson.

Penny replaced her clothes with a gown and climbed up onto an examination table while Leonard sat on a stool next to her. He fiddled with the stool rolling around just before taking Penny's hand. "Hey, what was all that about this morning?"

Trying to make light of the situation, Penny lifted one eyebrow. "I thought everything was fixed after that shower? I really thought you were going to fall over in there after I helped you... get over your problem".

Leonard rolled his eyes. "A problem YOU caused... first by initiating the WHOLE thing. You know I can't resist you being naked like that and pressing yourself into me. And then STOPPING the whole thing so quick?"

Penny patted his hand. "I said I was sorry about that."

Leonard nodded. "You did. And I get the stopping reason... but why were you so worked up to begin with?"

Penny sighed. "I don't know, I was just lying in bed thinking about how things were getting along and then I started to remember what happened at the spa and I had this weird dream..."

Just then a knock came at the door and Dr. Wendy Johnson came into the room looking at Penny's chart. "SO, you went and had a massage and a Spa Day".

Penny nodded. "Yup, it was sort of a gift from my girlfriends."

Wendy flipped further into the notes. "And this massage sent you to the Emergency Department... OH!"

Penny and Leonard both frowned. "OH... WHAT?!"

Wendy put down the chart and walked over to her patient starting the exam. "Nothing, how are you doing? Still having cravings? Any discomfort? Problems?"

Penny frowned a little as Dr. Johnson pressed on her abdomen and took some measurements. The look on Wendy's face was a little disconcerting. "Well I still want to eat just about anything, A few cramps, and not just the ones after the massage, I've been tired a little, and if you know anything about my acting career, I actually think I'm turning into a gorilla... there's hair growing EVERYWHERE, but other than having to get new clothes... no real problems, maybe some strange dreams. OH, Leonard seems to be over the morning sickness, although he does seem to be putting on a few pounds and gets nose bleeds pretty easily."

Wendy moved to between Penny's legs to do a pelvic exam. "Congratulations Leonard your still exhibiting pregnancy symptoms." Leonard just smiled and shrugged. Dr. Johnson then looked up at Penny. "The rest of your symptoms are normal Penny, but your a bit puffy down here, so... have you noticed any allergic reactions, extra dryness or just still having sex?"

Penny blushed and Leonard almost fell off the stool. Penny batted her eyes. "UMmmm, the sex thing? You can TELL that? Is it bad? Will it hurt the baby?"

Wendy chuckled. "You'd be amazed what we see down here. It won't hurt the baby at all, and MORE power to ya. Keep enjoying each other. It's a healthy sign for your relationship. Everything looks good on the outside, I would like to take a look in the inside with a sonogram if that's okay. Let's see if we can nail down the reason for the cramps." Penny nodded. They happened to be in an exam room with a sonogram unit and Dr. Johnson placed some gel on Penny's belly. She was really getting used to the feeling.

Wendy immediately found the heartbeat and then started to move the wand around. "Your measuring a little big... Oh... Okay!"

Penny frowned "Okay... WHAT?"

Wendy smiled. "Well, there was a note in your chart from the ED doctor a... Dr. Barnett. She indicates that there might be something interesting"

Penny frowned. "I KNEW IT, I knew there was something wrong."

Dr. Johnson patted Penny's belly. "There's nothing wrong... Not unless you have something against raising twins".

Leonard looked at the Doctor as Penny's jaw just hung. "WHAT?"

Wendy passed the wand around. "Look here, hands, feet, and over here, more hands and feet. Here's one head, and right here, the other. Spine number one? And Spine number two. The twins are probably why you were having cramps. We'll have to keep an eye on them, but everything looks good right now".

Penny was completely beside herself. "But how?"

Dr. Johnson chuckled. "Penny, from what we have talked about over the last years, YOU of all people should understand HOW. As for the twinning? If they're identical, it's just a fluke. If they're boy and girl or same sex fraternal? Then it's your fault for putting out more than one egg in an ovulation cycle. Leonard contributes WAY more sperm than is necessary and he's the one that determines the sex of the babies. That's it in a nut shell. Anything else? Oh... in the notes from the ED... Dr. Barnett says congrats on the twins".

Penny just lay there looking at the screen. "WOW".

Leonard agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, wow." He turned to Penny and kissed her forehead and then turned back to the Doctor. "Can you tell what they are?"

Dr. Johnson got a little serious. "Penny? is that something you would like to know?"

Penny had a tear coming down her cheek, a smile on her face and held Leonard's hand very VERY tightly "Uh huh."


	10. Chapter 10

**Small differences**

 **Penny realizes her dream was more than a dream, and Leonard starts to lead** **his family.**

Dr. Johnson smiled at Penny's answer. "Okay then, we have you estimated at somewhere around 24 weeks give or take. We'll take a look at the scans more closely and the bone development to figure better now that we know there are two in there. So, hopefully, we should be able to see pretty well... Of course, if they don't cooperate, we may have more of a problem, there's a lot of "stuff" in there." Dr. Johnson smiled at a now frowning Penny as she moved the wand around trying to find the evidence, or not...

Penny was amazed at what she was seeing in front of her. As the wand moved across her belly...the feet, hands and heads came and went. The reality of there being more than one baby growing inside her was becoming more than she could bear. What was she supposed to do now? Until recently, she didn't even know if she wanted kids. When she made up her mind, she was all in. But that was for ONE baby! There were TWO in there. How was she supposed to do this? She always had doubts about her relationship with Leonard. She never thought she was good enough for him. Now this cruel twist of fate would prove to him just how inadequate she was. She squeezed Leonard's hand tighter as she watched her children on the screen.

Leonard was floored by the realization he was going to be a dad. The fact that he was going to have to raise TWO children at the same time was making him breathe faster. He could feel an asthma attack coming. He wasn't all that sure he was going to be a good dad at all. He didn't exactly have the greatest roll model. Heck, if he did things like his father, all he had to do was stay locked in his office at the University and hope to god Penny could handle things.

Leonard then felt Penny squeeze his hand. As he looked over he could see she was concentrating on the screen. But the look on her face was not one of joy. It was one that had a mix of fear and worry. There was a tear forming in the corner of her eye. He had to do something to make that look happy again. Leonard did the first thing he could think of. He leaned down and kissed his wife, softly and tenderly.

The feeling of Leonard's lips was all it took to bring Penny back to a better place. She knew right then that they, the two of them, no matter how different they were, she knew in that moment that the two of them could get through this together. Sure they wanted to have a baby, just one baby, well, actually it was her that wanted to have a baby, she needed to convince Leonard just a little... Now there were two, two baby's and two parents.

Wendy Johnson stopped the wand. "Eureka! There it is... the sure sign that this baby is a little boy."

Penny gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Dr. Johnson chuckled. "Yup... one penis. I'm not all that surprised that you could identify that particular piece of the male anatomy".

Penny was clearly not amused by the comment. "You know too much about me."

Wendy smiled. "Yeah, well, that's your fault for being so nervous when you have your feet up in the stirrups you basically say just about whatever is on your mind. Anyway, we definitely have a boy. Now lets see what we can see over here."

Penny looked up at her husband, the father of her children. "Leonard, we're having a boy." After another tender kiss, she turned back to the screen.

Dr. Johnson smiled as she stopped the wand. "Well, right there is a pretty good look at where the other penis should be... and there isn't one, so it looks like you're having one of each. One boy and one girl".

Penny gasped. "Oh my god... so that's why...!"

Leonard was almost speechless. He looked at his wife. " A little girl... oh my..." He started to breathe heavy once again.

Penny smiled at the look on her husband's face, he was clearly pleased. "I love you, you sexy, wheezy little man you."

Dr. Johnson looked over at her patient and her husband. Sure there was surprise in this revelation, apprehension, even a little fear, but there was one thing she was sure of. The Hofstadter's loved each other and would love their new family. Even though it would be the biggest change the two could ever imagine. "I'll leave the two of you alone for a few minutes. Come down to my office when you're back in your own clothes.

Dr. Johnson had just closed the door when Penny grabbed Leonard's arm. "Leonard! I knew... well I didn't know EXACTLY... or what it meant... but I knew!"

Leonard did that funny confused thing with his eyebrows that Penny had come to love. "Knew what?"

Penny smiled bigger than she ever had before as she looked down at her belly giving herself a soft hug and then rubbed her own belly. "That we were having twins... and that they were a boy and a girl". She looked up at her husband with the sweetest smile and a happy tear in her eye. Leonard couldn't help but to take his wife into a hug.

They stayed like that until Penny giggled. "We better get back to the Doctor's office. I know these nurses and they're gonna start talking pretty soon. Apparently there's a thing in this office that has some strange likeness to the mile high club... only its here on the ground and you do it in an exam room instead of an air plane restroom."

Leonard looked on as Penny still sat on the exam table. "This IS a baby doctor's office... and that table you're on is kinda interesting with those things you put your feet into". He then sat on a stool and started to roll around a bit coming to a stop at the end of the table.

Penny was both interested and aroused when her husband's hands came to rest on her knees. As he spread them slightly, she lifted her legs and placed her feet in the stirrups. What followed was something she never would think Leonard would do in such a public place where they might get caught.

Penny lay back and enjoyed what Leonard was doing and worried just a little knowing the door was not locked as she lightly bit on her lower lip to keep from calling out.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and Leonard seemed to jump to the side... under Penny's left leg as she hurriedly sat up pulling he gown over her, taking up a spot by her side as they both struggled to get their breath under control.

The door opened and a nurse poked her head in seeing Penny and Leonard seemingly still staring at the image of their twins on the monitor while holding hands. "Oh good. the image is still up. Dr. Johnson wanted to be sure you got a good shot of them. Congratulations!"

Penny hopped down, grasping her gown closed. C'mon Sweetie, lets get me dressed and go see Wendy." Penny practically pulled Leonard out of the exam room.

Leonard stopped suddenly. "Hold on, I need to pee."

Penny nodded. "Good idea!"

A short time later they were sitting in the front seat of Penny's car, Leonard's was in the shop for a tune up. Penny turned to her husband. "What were you thinking? I told you the nurses were on the look out for patients doing that in the exam rooms! I'm SO embarrassed."

Leonard did his best at an eye-roll. "You? How about me? Do you really think its all that funny that Dr. Johnson keeps congratulating ME on being pregnant? And it didn't help at all that you told her that I go to the bathroom MORE than you."

Penny patted her husband's thigh. "You have to admit, with the morning sickness, needing bigger pants, all the peeing and now your back pains, Wendy has a point."

Leonard pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic while Penny giggled, trying not to agree. He needed to get the conversation off himself. "And you come to my lab... and we do it there... THAT'S a pretty public place where people could come in on us".

Soon, they were in traffic on the freeway back to Pasadena. Penny looked at her husband. "Okay, fine. I come to your office and we have sex. Considering that MY office is pretty much my car... How about we do it right HERE!" Penny reached over and proceeded to unbuckle Leonard's pants and reach into his boxers.

Leonard jerked the car to the left, nearly hitting a pickup truck. "Geez Penny, you're going to get us killed!".

Just then the pickup truck pulled up next to them and the passenger was about to yell something when he easily could see what was going on in Leonard's car from his elevated position. He immediately changed from an angry frown to a sly smile and gave Penny two thumbs up as she giggled and smiled. Penny saw the frown on her husband's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she tucked him back into his pants.

Getting back to the apartment was an exercise in recalling embarrassing situations one might get caught in. Leonard's centered on assorted academic situations while Penny's were much more sexual.

One incidence they both recalled was getting caught in bed with each other by Raj while at that science symposium in Big Sur, although Leonard maintained it was more annoying than embarrassing. "I could have killed Raj that night. We could have gotten back together sooner. There's no telling what our lives would be like by now".

Penny giggled and then admitted that it would have easily gotten far more embarrassing had Raj waited a bit longer to come to the room. He most certainly would have caught her riding her ex boyfriend in all their glorious nakedness. "Yeah, well, as much as I wanted to be with you, it was supposed to be just the one night." She could see the disappointment on Leonard's face. "Although, it would have been REAL embarrassing if Raj waited about five more minutes. I was planning to ride you like I was back in junior rodeo... only... wearing my best Lady Godiva outfit... if you get my drift." A sly smile easily came across her face.

Just as Penny admitted the last bit of information, Leonard opened the apartment door and led his wife to the couch. A short make-out session later found Penny panting. She quickly got up and crossed to the door, locking it and shedding her shirt and bra as she made her way back to the couch where Leonard was already pushing his pants down getting caught on his sneakers. Leonard watched as his now obviously pregnant wife crossed the space from the door to the couch naked from the waist up, showing off her now formidably endowed chest with her bump neatly concealed behind the stretch panel of her jeans.

Leonard looked on his wife. Even through her pregnancy, he could still see the seductive sway of her hips as she approached. To him, Penny was more beautiful now than she had ever been. His throat became dry as she approached and he let out a audible "Gulp".

Straddling his lap, Penny exhaled as Leonard paid attention to her breasts as she expected him to. Soon, Leonard's hands moved down and started to roll the front of Penny's pants down freeing that part of her body that they now knew was carrying both of their children. Penny stood and rubbed her now freed bump. "Oh god, that feels so good! scooch over".

Leonard lay back onto the couch on his side and took Penny into his arms as he pulled a cover over them. Penny backed into her husband's hold. "Leonard, back up... I'm gonna fall off the couch!"

Leonard chuckled. "It looks like there isn't so much room on this couch as there used to be."

Penny turned her head. "Are you saying I'm getting FAT?!"

Leonard could tell that damage control was going to be needed for a simple comment that was meant to be nothing more than mildly amusing. "Umm... no... not at all. It's just that this is a three person couch... and now... with you being pregnant with twins... there are four of us here now... you know how kids are... we might be more comfortable if we just went into the bedroom."

Penny rubbed her belly, knowing full well that Leonard was rambling nervously because of her accusing question. She knew that even after all the time they had been married, and how comfortable they had become in their relationship, she still had an affect on Leonard's insecurities and she felt bad about upsetting him. "Nice save genius. Okay, good. That bedroom thing sounds like a nice idea, I've been so tired lately".

After the short walk down the hall, they found themselves comfortably in the middle of their bed. Laying in bed with her husband was something Penny loved doing. She pushed back into her husband and sighed in comfort.

Leonard's arm was around his wife's belly, softly rubbing in soft slow circles. "Back in the exam room, when we learned the sexes of the babies, you seemed not to be surprised."

Penny thought about that moment. "That's because I think I already knew."

Leonard lifted up on one elbow. "How so?"

Penny leaned back and looked up at the expected furrowed eyebrows of her husband. She started to nervously pick at her nails just as Leonard still did when he got nervous. "I had a dream... one that I've had more than once actually... in some firm or another."

Leonard was more concerned. "What was it about?"

Penny sighed. "Don't laugh. I've had a dream since I was a little girl that some big muscular guy would come and take me away while I was playing at school. I never told anyone about it... and then it sort of came true when Kurt came into the picture and I came out to California with him. I never really gave it much thought for a long time... but lately, I've been having this dream where I'm watching this little girl play with her friends. there are four of them, two girls, two boys... It looked like they were going to play hide and seek."

Leonard could see Penny's face become sad. "Penny, what is it?""

Penny took a deep breath. "A big guy came and tried to take the little girl. I couldn't help her. I tried but my feet were like they were stuck." A tear formed in her eye as she rubbed her belly. "Then this other man came back with the other children and stopped the first guy. One of the kids looked like the little girl. It must have been her brother... Don't you see? The little girl was our daughter, and the boy was our son. He was fighting for her... And the man that helped her was YOU!" Penny was beginning to cry now. "I tried to help but couldn't. It was you that saved her. Leonard I'm gonna be a terrible mother."

Leonard quickly took his wife into his hold. "Penny, that's crazy. You will be an amazing mother."

Penny sniffed. "Really? Why?"

Leonard brushed some stray hair away from her face. "Because you have been one for over TEN years now. You ushered Howard and disciplined him through his extended adolescence until he grew up enough to actually be good husband material for Bernadette. You were supportive enough to Raj... so much so, you were the first woman he talked to, and now he's getting married. I can't even begin to describe how you transformed BOTH Sheldon and Amy from inexperienced, socially awkward aloof, know it all Prema-Donnas to the couple they are today, as weird and annoying as they may seem sometimes, they would be nothing like they are today without you".

Penny wiped her eyes. "You really think so?"

Leonard smiled. "I know so. I know because you made the biggest impact on me".

Penny was surprised. "What do you mean... you?"

Leonard brought his wife close. "Sweetheart, look at me... and then try to remember what I was like when we met. I was content with my life, being a go-fer for Sheldon, letting him rule my life with his schedules rules and that roommate agreement. I didn't know what it was like out in the real world... and I don't know if I really wanted to find out. My world was safe and comfortable... sheltered."

Penny looked up at him and smiled. "You haven't really changed that much".

Leonard kissed her forehead. "You are SO wrong. I met the most beautiful woman I had ever seen one afternoon. Since that very moment... I knew that I had to somehow change me... what I was... because what I wanted didn't fit any more. I knew that this woman..."

Penny smiled. "I was just a silly little girl".

Leonard smiled widely. "You may have been young, but you were no girl. You were perfect. The most beautiful, the kindest, the most patient understanding woman I have ever met, and if you could do ALL those things for a bunch of nerdy guys. You have no possible way of being a terrible mother... Our children are the luckiest people on the planet... next to me of course".

Penny now blushed. "Dammit Leonard!.. There you go again... you say the most beautiful romantic things at just the right time when I need to hear them the most. You are going to be such a good Dad. Now I'm gonna have to just make love to you."

Penny wasn't sure what exactly had changed, but that night, after they had made love, the dream she had was completely different. Penny stroked the curls at the back of Leonard's head as he snuggled into her shoulder, falling into a contented sleep. This time, instead of watching from the sidelines, Penny saw herself playing with the same two children from her other dream. All of them jumping up as Leonard came into the picture trying to carry three cones of chocolate ice cream and one of lemon sorbet.

Life now took a bit of a turn. Penny and Leonard had to prepare themselves for having a family together. And making sure their family grew up safe and loved.

 **A/N: So sorry it took so long for this chapter. A bit of writer's block, work and stuck on the direction.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's going on?**

 **Penny and Leonard grow into the realization they are having twins. They need to start getting things settled**.

Penny was the one that had suggested they get pregnant. Sure Leonard had always wanted kids, but it was Penny that put things into motion. Now that they knew they were going to have two babies, they had to get things in order to make sure they were ready. They had to get Sheldon's old room ready for two cribs, two dressers, two sets of cute little clothes, one for a boy and one for a girl... and then there were shoes!

Shopping had started in earnest. They had gone to a baby's outfitter store in the Glendale Galleria. They had everything. Penny was worse than she was when she was shopping for her own maternity clothes. She seemed to be running from one display of clothes to another.

It was all taking a toll on poor Leonard. "Penny, the babies are probably going to be a little undersized. we just need a few onsies size zero."

Penny looked at her husband as he was holding her purse and more than a few baby outfits. "Are you serious? We need clothes to take them home, and then sleeping clothes, and we need clothes to wear when we take them for their first baby pictures. And then what if someone comes to visit? They can't be in sleep stuff ALL day! Should we get them matching outfits? There are some really cute boy and girl coordinated things over there".

Leonard sighed. "You are buying enough clothes for them to wear until they're TWO!"

Penny smiled, about to say something when her attention was diverted. "OH my GOD! Look at these booties... and these SHOES... they're ADORABLE!"

* * *

Leonard soon found himself laden down with bag upon bag of baby clothes. Penny made them stop at the ice cream parlor so she could get her fix of double chocolate fudge ice cream. She looked at Leonard standing by a table she had picked out and grimacing just a bit. "You okay Sweetie?"

Leonard practically dropped the bags he was carrying to the ground. He raised his right hand to his back. "I'm okay, probably just too many things in one hand and the equilibrium of the load was just disproportionately distributed causing strain on one side more than the other".

Penny frowned and tilted her head. "What?"

Leonard waved his hand. "Nothing, nothing... I'll get the ice cream."

Penny sat and put her feet up. She looked around and saw different groups of people. There were teenagers, mostly girls sitting together and whispering to each other as different boys walked by. She could remember doing the very same thing back in Nebraska. The boys always knew they were being watched and being "rated" by the girls, strutting their stuff as much as they could showing off. The group of girls she was watching suddenly broke into a giggle as a couple of boys wearing nerdy t-shirts bumped into a table in the food court and almost tripped and fell. Penny put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

Looking back at Leonard in line, she noticed he was now rubbing his back with both hands. Looking around some more, Penny saw a young couple sitting off to the side on the edge of a fountain. The girl was staring wistfully at the boy as she held an ice cream cone in one hand with her other hand on his thigh, obviously listening to him as he animatedly went on about something or another. She could easily see why the girl was taken by him as he was obviously flexing some impressive arms.

Penny sighed, hoping the girl knew just what she was getting herself into. She noticed that Leonard had made his way up to the counter and was pointing at the board on the wall and gesturing with his hands. She shook her head slightly wondering what Leonard was up to. Looking back to the crowd, Penny's gaze fell on a table that had a small family at it. The mother was helping her daughter as the father was eagerly focusing his phone on his daughter as he practically laughed. The little girl was a bit too eager to enjoy her bowl of chocolate ice cream, clearly having the remnants of a too large spoonful all around her mouth. The mother seeming to chastise her husband while trying not so convincingly to hide a smirk of understanding.

Leonard came up to the table placing down a rather large bowl of chocolate ice cream, covered in chocolate fudge, chocolate whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles with a cherry on top. Smiling widely, he looked down at his wife. "They were all out of chocolate covered cherries".

Penny had been gently rubbing her belly without realizing it. She looked from her husband to her ice cream treat and back to her husband as she took the cherry off the top and placed it into her mouth holding onto the stem. "Ha ha... but that actually sounds kinda great".

Leonard watched as Penny closed her lips around the cherry. "Careful, remember when I had to Heimlich that cherry stem out of Sheldon... you could put out an eye it you choke on it". Sitting down, he just smiled at his wife.

Penny smiled back and pulled the stem off the cherry and put her arms around Leonard's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, much to his surprise. The kiss was more passionate that he could ever have expected, especially considering they were in the middle of the food court. Leonard pulled back when he heard someone whistling and chewed on the cherry he suddenly found in his mouth, bringing back to mind a very nice memory from the past. "What was that for?"

Penny smiled as she put a scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "Just because... only this time... just remember, if anything happens later, it's because I love YOU, not because I need to validate anything from my past". A smile crept across Penny's face as she saw over Leonard's shoulder that one of the teen girls she saw earlier was sitting with one of the nerdy guys that had tripped over themselves. They both had dishes of ice cream.

Leonard smiled at his wife. "Oh... something is going to happen all right". Penny winked and giggled with a knowingly sly smile as she took another scoop of ice cream, amazed at just how sexy Leonard was at this particular moment.

* * *

Penny finished her ice cream in the car which meant Leonard had to carry the entire cache of baby items they had bought that day. She watched Leonard settle into his seat with a distinct sigh. Suddenly, she felt an uncomfortable twinge and rested both hands on her belly. "Ohhhhhooooo".

Leonard looked over as he pulled into traffic making their way back to Los Robles Ave. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

Penny frowned. "It's nothing, one of the kids is probably lactose intolerant like their Daddy." She then burped like she was in a bar contest. "See... nothing to worry about". Smiling widely she leaned over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

* * *

Climbing to the fourth floor was a bit of effort for the two of them with all their purchases. Entering their apartment and kicking the door closed, Leonard dropped his packages by the door. Turning around, he locked the door to ensure minimal interruption by the neighbors.

Penny made her way to the kitchen to get some bottles of water from the fridge. Looking back, she could see Leonard leaning with both hands on the door. "Sweetie are you sure you're okay?"

Leonard stood up with a start. "Yep... fine... arggg". He then let out a sigh, made his way to the couch and sat with a slight thud.

Penny came over and handed her husband a bottle of water and sat next to him. "You know, I'M the on that's supposed to get back pains, not you."

Leonard looked over. "Yeah, this is just one more thing for you and Dr. Johnson to get some kicks out of."

Penny put on her sad eyes. "My poor baby..." She sat up. "C'mon, I need a nap, and you know I sleep better wrapped in my Homunculus blanket."

Leonard smiled weekly. "Very funny. I'll come with you, but it's just to make sure you get your rest".

Penny stood up and offered her hand to her husband. "That's what I love about my big strong man protector, always looking out for me."

Leonard stood with a grunt and reached back behind himself with his free hand. "Ugh! And don't you forget it!" The couple then made their way back to their bedroom.

Penny turned as soon as they were at the bedside. She put her arms around her husband's neck as she sat on the bed. "I believe you promised me some action when we were at the mall." She started to unbutton her shirt slowly one button at a time while biting on her lower lip.

Leonard turned and smiled. "Oh, I'll give you some action all right." He then pulled his t-shirt over his head, stepped out of his jeans, and flexed his arms as best he could.

Penny shimmied out of her pants, once again sighing at the freeing of her belly from the elastic front panel of her maternity jeans, and massaged her own breasts as she dropped her bra to the side. "Careful there... mister... you don't wanna pull something."

Leonard approached his wife as she leaned back arching her back and shaking her head, exposing her neck as her thick full hair fell back. As he leaned forward, Penny closed her eyes in anticipation of his advances. Leonard placed his hands on either side of his wife as she leaned back wanting to start by attacking one of her tender spots on her neck just beliw her left ear.

Penny widened her legs as she felt her husband step closer. The thought of what was about to happen started to make her very aroused. She could hear Leonard's breathing suddenly quicken. She could feel his closeness as he leaned down. She reached down and pushed his boxers down.

Only a few seconds passed that seemed to be an eternity. Nothing was happening. Penny opened her eyes and saw that Leonard was above her, his eyes closed tightly, his jaw tensed. "Leonard! What is it?!"

Leonard barely squeeked out. "My... back..."

Penny slid out from under her husband as he turned and fell onto the bed. She looked down at him. "My poor baby. Leonard lay on your stomach." Leonard did as he was told with Penny standing and removing his boxers. Wearing only her underpants, she climbed onto his upper thighs just below his tushie, which started to distract her just a bit. Penny started to massage her husband's back at his waist, trying not to look down. She was already still aroused and his naked behind was not helping.

Leonard turned his head to the side. "Higher... and to the right." Penny did as asked, leaning forward. Leonard sighed at the pressure his wife's hands were placing on the lower right side of his back. "Higher". Penny again did as she was asked, leaning forward making full contact between her lower abdomen and Leonard's soft tushie as she rocked back and forth massaging his back.

This action was not helping Penny's arousal, even if it was helping her husband. "Sweetie, I need you to turn over, this isn't working for me". She got off her husband and shed her last piece of clothing. As she looked up, Penny was pleased to see Leonard must have been enjoying his massage. She climbed back onto his uppwr thighs, this time reaching between them and guiding him to her.

Penny sank down on her husband and leaned forward giving him easy access to her breasts as she became accustomed to him. Slowly, Penny began to move her hips. As her pregnancy progressed, this simple act made their body contact seem more sensual than before. Leonard reached up and caressed her belly, something that he now did more than he did before. He softly rubbed from her hips around front and finally up to her breasts. Penny held out her hands and took Leonard's in hers intertwining their fingers. Her actions became more forceful and suddenly she felt him tighten his grip. From all their years together in the bedroom, she knew he wasn't close to his climax. Something else was happening. Opening her eyes to look in his, she saw the same tightened jaw and closed eyes she had seen before. Practically jumping off her husband. she saw that he quickly eased. "Dammit Leonard... What the hell are you doing?!"

Leonard took a breath. "Making love to you?"

Penny ran her fingers through his hair feeling it was just a bit damp. "Really? How can you say that?"

Leonard looked up at his wife. "I thought you wanted to..."

Penny huffed. "Wanted to WHAT?"

Leonard's answer was much more timid and more like a question. "Have sex?"

Penny could easily see that not only had she hurt him physically, she was very close to hurting his feelings. She ran her fingers through his his hair once again and held his cheek in the palm of her hand. "Baby, we stopped having sex so long ago. I love you. We make LOVE now. And making love does NOT mean we hurt each other just to get a few seconds of pleasure. Now I'm going to ask one last time, what is wrong?"

Leonard shrugged. "My back hurts, it's not all the time, it comes and goes. See? it's fine now."

Penny frowned. "It's fine because your "big as a house" wife isn't sitting on you! And that isn't where a back pain usually is... Are you sure you don't need to go to the Doctor?"

Leonard rubbed Penny's arm. "You are NOT as big as a house. You're... beautiful... and perfect. And like I said. it's fine now."

Penny smiled. "Okay, you're sweet. Let's just snuggle then."

They climbed under the covers and Leonard put his arm around his wife's waist, slowly rubbing her growing belly. Penny hummed softly like a contented kitten. Leonard continued softly rubbing his wife, moving his hand from her hip to her breasts. Enjoying the feeling of her husband's attentions, Penny moved her hips back into her husband happy to find that his ministrations had a pleasing effect on him as well. When Leonard moved her hair aside and started to kiss her shoulder, she arched her back and lifted her right leg and placed her foot on the outside of his thigh.

This position gave Leonard an easy access to his wife, as he kept up the soft massage. She rolled her hip back, seeming to ask him to take things further. He reached down in front of her as he approached he from behind. "Are you sure?"

Penny covered his hand with her own as she felt his advances. "Only if this will not hurt you and you want to." Her words were breathy and eager. After a hum of agreement, Penny felt the blind prodding of her eager husband. She reached down taking him into her hand and guided him to his target as he moved his hand back to her breasts. The double stimulation was something he had gotten very good at. Penny turned her head to kiss him as he came to rest within her.

Their actions started slow but quickly advanced. Usually there would be position changes involved, but those were limited now, Penny could not lay on her stomach and Leonard would not lay on top of her. They were content as things were, Penny still being amazed that Leonard always let her be satisfied first, seeming to wait to be pulled over the edge to join her.

* * *

The morning came and Penny found herself torn between staying in bed wrapped in Leonard's arms and jumping out of bed to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, the call of nature won and Penny found herself leaving the warm confines of their bed.

Leonard had woken and reached for his glasses just to watch his wife climb out of bed and make her way to the bedroom door. "No robe? Not that I am complaining."

Penny turned in all her nakedness. "No time ... gotta pee". She then grabbed a tissue and held it between her legs as she left the room with a sway of her hips that just made Leonard groan and state she was trying to kill him. Penny qwickly made her was to the bathroom caressing her belly smiling and remarking to herself "You still got it girl!".

Leonard had gotten up and made his way to the kitchen putting on a pot of half decaffeinated coffee. It wasn't Penny's favorite, but it did take the efge off the morning for her. As he rumaged through the refrigerator for something to make for breakfast, he felt two hands rub his back where the pain from the day before was and then two arms came around him. Closing the door he turned in his wife's hold as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He looked into the two most beautiful green eyes. "So, you opted for a robe afterall..."

Penny giggled. "I don't want to risk getting caught by the neighbors naked. We have come far too close to that happening in the past."

Leonard nodded. "Agreed, I made coffee." He then poured a cup and handed it to his wife.

Penny put her nose just over the rim of the cup and took a long sniff of the aroma. She then took a sip. "Ugh... smells SO good, but doesn't really have the kick you need in the morning."

Leonard rubbed Penny's back. "But it IS worth the sacrifice."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yeah it is, but watch out once these two are born. So... when are you going to get that back pain checked out?"

Leonard shrugged. "I'm fine."

Penny looked over her cup of coffee. "Leonard?!"

Leonard sighed. "Okay, I'll call for an appointment".

Penny smiled. "Good, now get out of the way. You deserve French Toast for what you did last night".


	12. Chapter 12

**Trying to fit in.**

 **Penny and Leonard find themselves in awkward situations that they can only get out of by relying on each other. I make no claim to owning Penny or Leonard. I just enjoy putting them in situations that the writers will not.**

It was time to start Lamaze classes. Penny was entered into a class that had women that barely looked like they were showing at all. Everyone was introducing themselves, there were some typical power couples, Ken and Barbie types, others were a young girl with an older guy, a second marriage couple and a couple that looked like they were barely old enough to even think of having a baby. Penny immediately thought of what might have happened to her when she was in High School... more than once. She reached over and took Leonard's hand and immediately received a reassuring smile from him. It amazed her once more that even without thinking, or trying, he always could make her feel better by saying or doing the one thing she needed.

The others were just average couples. When it came to their turn, and feeling a bit self conscious about how big she was compared to some of them, especially the Barbie types, Penny was not shy at all to let the class know that she was carrying twins. The reaction from the other mothers immediately put Penny at ease.

The first class was not at all what Leonard had expected. Instead of learning breathing exercises, something he was assured they would learn later, the couples found themselves on the floor doing yoga. Thankful that there were plenty of other guys that couldn't balance on one foot, he was really going to have to be convinced that rolling around on the floor was somehow associated with giving birth.

* * *

In the car ride home, Leonard turned to his wife. "What was all THAT about?"

Penny immediately broke her silence and let out the laugh she was holding in. "Leonard, those were very basic Yoga positions. They relax you. You would have been better prepared if you actually joined me at home when I asked you".

Leonard shook his head. "There were at least six of us that were not in the least bit... relaxed."

Penny giggled. "Yeah, well at least those guys helped THEIR partner get up."

Leonard sighed. "Yeah, thank you for that. Was it weird at all for you? Like you didn't really belong there?"

Penny shrugged. "I guess, a little. I mean, look at those other women. some were so perfect... and tiny... then you look at me and I'm just not like them."

Getting home was not a problem, Leonard admitted he could do better and Penny agreed to help him. She was way ahead of the other mothers in the class exercises, with a little work, she was sure she could get Leonard to a place he wouldn't feel so out of place with the yoga. And Leonard reassured her that she was not different, or out of place, she was special because she was carrying twins.

* * *

Later that night, Penny called Leonard into their bedroom. She stood by the dresser tugging on the bra to her orange bikini. It was time to take the monthly photograph.

Leonard came into the room and immediately leaned on the door frame. What he saw was a ever growing, very beautiful pregnant woman seeming to position her breasts into a shrinking garment. That said nothing of the bottoms of the bathing suit. From the back, it was easy to see that one existed, but from the front, things were becoming a bit more ambiguous, and the ties on the sides and behind Penny's neck were becoming farther apart.

Penny looked up. "What"?

Leonard smiled as he pulled out his phone. "You look beautiful"!

Penny rolled her eyes. "I look HUGE! Now, take the picture"!

Leonard stood straight. "Turn in profile."

After she was satisfied her husband didn't sneak a picture of her ass, Penny sat on the bed. "Okay, now that that's over with, come here."

Leonard stood looking at his wife. "Um, for what?"

Penny smiled. "You need to work on your yoga, it's either here or on the floor in the living room. Either way, take off your pants. You need to be able to bend easier."

Leonard put on his problem solving look. "OHhhh... I see where this is going."

Penny giggled. "That depends on how good you do with the yoga, but I like that you are motivated". She watched as Leonard stripped down to a t-shirt, boxers and socks. Then chewed on her bottom lip as he climbed onto the bed.

Penny scooched around facing away from her husband. "First, sit back to back with me." Leonard did as he was asked. Penny took a deep breath. "This is supposed to be good for back pain. Lean against me." She then leaned back, pushing Leonard forward stretching out his spine.

Leonard groaned. "Oh, that felt good. So now let me do it to you." He then leaned back, pushing Penny forward. She hummed enjoying the feeling of stretching with the help of her husband.

Penny put both hands down on the bed. "Okay, sit facing me with the soles of your feet touching and then hold my hands". They both sat looking at their partner. Penny leaned back, pulling Leonard to her, then let him do the same to her.

Leonard sighed easily. "This feels SO good!"

Penny smiled. "I know right? These exercises are supposed to relax you, well, me really, but you too if you help me." They continued to see saw back and forth inching closer to each other as they pulled deeper into their exercise.

Leonard found himself being distracted by the fact that on every other pull, he had his face getting closer and closer to Penny's breasts. Penny could easily see that there was a "Look" on his face when they sat up just before she found herself pulled into his chest. As she looked down, she could easily see why. There was a tell tale bulge in his boxers that was growing. On one particularly deep pull, "Alvin" poked his head out of Leonard's shorts. A smile came across Penny's face and she released one hand, quickly reaching behind herself and releasing the bra tie, and discarding the small garment. Leonard did not miss a beat and was now enjoying the efforts Penny was making to bring him closer to her bare breasts. A benefit for her was watching "Alvin" make a grand entrance through the opening in Leonard's boxers. Penny then released her husband's hands and caressed his little friend as he reached for her breasts. It took little time for Penny to roll to her side with Leonard falling in behind her.

* * *

The next morning found Penny still wrapped in Leonard's arm, only he was not asleep. He was softly, slowly rubbing her belly. Penny smiled to herself and wanted to drift back off to sleep until Leonard stopped and just held his hand on her belly. All of a sudden, there was a sharp poke to the palm of his hand. Leonard reflexively pulled his hand back and half sat up. "What was THAT?"

Penny rolled onto her back and then started to slowly rub her own belly. "Someone clearly didn't want you to stop rubbing them".

Leonard sat up fully gazing down at his wife's growing bump. "H... how long has that been happening?"

Penny smiled as she took Leonard's hand and placed it back on her belly, holding it in place. "Just a little while... I wanted it to be a surprise for you".

Leonard lay back down next to his wife. "Well, it sure was". After a short while there was another bump from inside Penny's bump. Leonard gasped slightly. "Wow..." He just leaned over and kissed the mother of his children and then lay his head on her belly. Penny smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

After falling to sleep again for a short while just as they were, Leonard got out of bed and covered his wife who sleepily took the covers and pulled them closer to herself while scooting back into the warm spot vacated by her husband.

Leonard stood in the kitchen in his robe with a cup of coffee and a cranberry/orange muffin. Penny came down the hall wrapped in her long yellow robe and fluffy slippers. She smiled as she took her cup of half-caf. She put a kiss on his cheek and sat at the breakfast island. "Thanks Sweetie, you are so great letting me sleep in". She then took a bite of his muffin.

Leonard took a sip of his coffee. "It looks like you're comfortably in for the morning."

Penny got off the stool she was sitting on and stepped toward the open space by the coffee table. "Yeah... but first... yoga."

Leonard watched as Penny stepped out of her slippers and placed her robe on Leonard's chair. What he now saw was Penny, barefoot, with what he assumed was some sort of sports bra and pregnancy yoga pants that ended at just below her knees. "Well, THAT'S not what I was expecting."

Penny looked back at her husband as she placed a yoga mat on the floor. "Sweetie, not every time I do yoga is going to be in a bikini that doesn't even fit anymore."

Leonard shrugged. "Too bad, it was a good look".

Penny giggled. "Before or after I took it off"? Leonard just smiled widely. Penny rolled her eyes. Come over here and help me". She then placed a second yoga mat on the floor.

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "I see where this is going..."

Penny put her hands on her hips. " LEONARD!"

Leonard came over and stood on his mat, dropping his robe onto the couch, standing in his t-shirt, socks and boxers. "Okay, what do we do now?"

Penny's concentration wavered as she looked at her husband in one of her favorite outfits. She blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Just hold my hand until I balance... it's a little more difficult these days."

Leonard looked at his wife. "Well, you do have a disproportionate weight distribution as compared to your optimal balance point." The look he received from his wife was deafeningly silent. "So... hold your hand... okay..."

Penny smiled. "Good." She held out her hand for support and stood on one foot, placing the other on the side of her knee. Once she got her balance, she took her hand back and let out a breath as she put her palms together in front of her chest. She looked over. "C'mon... your turn..."

Leonard did his best, wobbling recklessly until he seemed to get into control. "See? I can do this."

Penny smiled and shifted her weight slowly holding her arms out before her as she bent at the waist and stretched her free leg out behind her. Letting out another breath. "Very good, keep going..."

Leonard tried his best, failing at the attempt, falling onto the couch with a stumble. "Darn..."

Penny giggled. "Hey... language! Try this. it's called warrior one." Penny stood with both feet on the mat, one arm stretched out in front. one behind with one leg slightly bent at the knee. Leonard followed her form. She then bent backwards. "Okay, now warrior two". Leonard easily followed. Penny smiled giggling and then suddenly stopped. "Oh!"

Leonard stood up. "What? Are you okay?"

Penny stood up holding her back and then brought her hands around to her belly. "Yeah... nothing to worry about". Let's do an easy one. It's called downward dog. You just put both hands on the ground and stick your butt in the air. Leonard was hesitant but followed his directions.

Once in place Leonard smiled over at his wife noticing she was grimacing. "What"?!

Penny squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't move..."

Leonard started to breathe faster. "Is it your back? Is it the babies?"

Penny tried to breathe. "I don't know!" Leonard stood up and quickly paced. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to lift her up. Penny gasped. "No, no, no, no... stop that!"

Leonard pulled his hands back. "Okay, okay, don't panic... I'll sit just under you, bent over a little... you put your hands on my back and slowly walk your way up my back like a ramp." He knelt way down and wedged his way between Penny's arms. Penny moved her hands to his lower back and shuffled forward, moving her hands up a few inches.

Penny continued until her hands were on his shoulders. "Better... Now what?"

Leonard thought quickly. "Just hold on". He then moved one leg then the other so he was squatting. "I'm going to slowly stand up. You just hold on".

Everything was going fine until Leonard suddenly stopped. Penny was getting worried. "Leonard, move please!"

Leonard was sort of standing with his hands on his thighs. "Can't..."

Penny looked around. "Well, we can't stay like THIS!"

Leonard agreed. "Okay... I'll move to the left to the couch. When we get close enough, you fall over... but be careful." Penny nodded and Leonard shimmied over to the couch. When Penny felt the couch, she let go and fell to her left onto the soft cushions of the couch. Leonard then fell forward and crawled to his chair, clawing his way to sitting up.

Penny rolled onto her back on the couch. "Are you okay?"

Leonard sat up. "What the HELL was that?"

Penny rubbed her belly softly. "I think I was having a contraction. I didn't want to move. My belly is a little tight".

Leonard stood up quickly. "WHAT?!... Argggg". He then sat down.

Penny twisted her head to look at her husband. "I'm okay now, probably just one of those Braxton-Hick thingies we were reading about. If nothing happens in another ten minutes we should be okay." They waited pretty much in silence.

Penny sat up and saw Leonard leaning back with his eyes closed. "Sweetie? One of the things to do with those Braxtons is to take a warm bath. Do you want to share?" She then got up and took Leonard's hand guiding him to the bathroom.

* * *

Leonard shuffled into the bathroom with one hand on his back, the other being led by his wife. He filled the tub with very warm water. Not too hot, but definitely warmer than usual. Penny wanted to let her husband get in first as she was a little concerned about the heat of the water. Leonard saw the concern on her face. He leaned down and took a small round object out of the bath. "Penny, it's fine. Look, the water is only about 100 degrees." The confusion on her face only worsened. Leonard shrugged. "It's Sheldon's bath thermometer, he left it here saying Amy had some hippy dippy ideas about indeterminate bath water temperatures."

Penny smiled as she watched Leonard slowly lower himself into the filling tub as she added bubble bath. Seeing him settle and sigh in relief, she quickly joined him and sank under the suds as she leaned back into his hold. It wasn't long before Penny completely relaxed with the help of the soft massaging of her husband's hands on her belly. When the water temperature started to cool, the couple finished their bath and dressed comfortably for the day.

Sitting on the couch, her feet up on a pillow with a warm bowl of soup, and a grilled cheese sandwich, Penny turned. "Thank you for all the attention, but when are you going to go to the Doctor and have your back checked out? That was a little awkward, the two of us stuck like that."

Leonard took a bite of his ham sandwich. "It just proves that when we work together, we can always work it out no matter what. And I have an appointment Wednesday. I'm sure its nothing. I probably just pulled something at yoga class."

Penny sighed. "Leonard, those exercises were ALL pretty basic and simple, they wouldn't have us doing anything that could PULL anything. There was a room full of pregnant women".

Leonard smiled. "See? I'm an overachiever ". Penny just rolled her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Symptoms, symptoms, symptoms**

 **The journey through pregnancy is not always what you might think it would be like. I do not own anything about these two lovely characters.**

Things were moving along in "their pregnancy". Penny insisted on calling it that because for as much as he would like to deny it, Leonard had to agree that he was exhibiting as many symptoms of pregnancy as his wife, if not more. Today, was no exception. As a matter of fact, this morning he almost ended any chance Raj might have of fathering a family when a misaligned laser accidentally went off when Leonard dropped his clipboard on the activation switch as Raj came into Leonard's lab on his way to lunch. After a proper ribbing by the guys, Leonard resolved himself to ask the opinion of his doctor at the appointment he had set up for later that day.

* * *

Penny was having a very similar day. At her last call, she inadvertantly caused quite the stir when she spilled a bottle of new alpha blocker medications on the floor as Dr. Lorvis came into the room causing the urologist to slip and grab for the wall pulling on a fire alarm. The resultant jam of patients at the only elevator on the second floor resulted in nothing but chaos. The first responders were as much amused as annoyed at the unnecessary bottleneck for proper egress of the patients. As a result, Penny was relegated to desk work back at Zangen no matter how much her accounts requested that she be the representative for their office.

* * *

Leonard sat across from Doctor Spock who was smiling widely at what he was just told. Leonard's exam was over and he was just asking the Doctor a few questions. "I'm really sorry Leonard, but that is just so amusing. And, even though I get mistaken for a rather famous baby Doctor, or a certain Science Fiction television character, that sort of thing is really not my specialty. I can, however, tell you that it is common enough to have SOME sympathy symptoms, although, I would say blaming clumsiness on your wife's condition is a stretch, even if you feel that your hands are swelling. Now getting back to your real issue, I think a little exercise would help. Stretch your muscles first and try to not just sit around. Watch your diet and drink more water. You might even find that the yoga you are taking up will be easier. And... PLEASE be more careful with your laboratory equipment".

* * *

Penny was mortified when she had to report what happened. Bernadette followed her to Dan's office. Dan took one look at Penny as he sat behind his desk. "He's your biggest account!"

Penny sighed. "I'm really SOrrryyyy." At that point she approached Dan's desk trying to explain herself holding out a full large Starbucks coffee cup when she turned and knocked a picture of Dan's grandson over. Dan tried to catch the picture along with Penny when she squeezed the cup, popping off the top and dumping the coffee into Dan's lap.

Bernadette came into the office just as the coffee hit Dan's lap and he stood up. She took one look at the her two coworkers and grabbed Penny by the arm. "Well, that was interesting! We gotta GO!" They both left the office leaving Dan standing and staring down at himself covered in coffee.

* * *

Leonard meanwhile, found himself in one of most out of place stores he could remember, and that included the dirty store in San Diego. He was at Dick's Sporting Goods. Although his Doctor was mildly amused at the suggestion he was experiencing his wife's pregnancy along with her, he told Leonard that there was nothing obvious about his back pain. Leonard was told to try and strenghten his back muscles and to drink water more often throughout the day.

Leonard was quickly apporached by clerk that could see he was outout of place. "Can I help you sir"?

Leonard turned, surprised by the question. "Um, I hope so. I was told that I should try some kind of an exercise ball to help with back exercises?"

The clerk giggled inwardly. She wasn't at all sure why this nerdy guy was in the sporting goods store. "We have some of those right over here. We even have some on display." She brought Leonard over to the exercise equipment and showed him different sized balls. "These are used in some yoga classes. They also come as ergonomic chairs and pregnant women use a type as an assist for back pain."

Leonard's eyes went a little wide at the last statement. "How does that work?"

The clerk walked over to one ball and gently sat and moved slightly. "You just maintain your balance."

Leonard sat on a ball and immediately fell off to the side, seeming to lose his balance. He tried again thinking he was too timid. This time he backed up faster and faster until he finally fell back and flipped over. Finally he sat firmly on a ball and literally bounced off launching into a display of sweatshirts and yoga pants.

* * *

Penny was pacing around the apartment rubbing her belly. The last month seemed to be the worst of all so far. Even watching Leonard throw up for three months was nothing like this. There was simply no way to get comfortable when you were carrying two children that seemed to want to just play jumping jacks on their mother's bladder or spine. She stopped pacing by Sheldon's spot and sat on the arm of the couch as she gently robbed her own belly. "Please! Just because you two CAN kick does NOT mean you HAVE to..."

Leonard opened the door to the apartment and smiled "Hey."

Penny sighed and looked over. "Hey you." She slid down into Sheldon's spot.

Leonard frowned. "You look uncomfortable. What's going on?"

Penny looked down at her belly. "Your children think it's a good idea to play soccer with my bladder. That's what's going on." She stood up "Ugh, this is rediculous. I can NOT get comfortable. Where have you been?"

Leonard came and stood next to his wife and rubbed her back. "I went to see Dr. Spock, remember?"

Penny giggled as Leonard rubbed her lower back. "I still think you picked him because of his name. What did he say? And stop that rubbing. You're rubbing my kidneys. If the get any more action, I will pee right here. GOD, my back hurts."

Leonard walked back toward the door. "Hang on. I think I have something that will help." He opened the door and brought in two large balls, with handles.

Penny's eyes went wide. "Hippity Hops! I had one of those when I was a little girl!"

Leonard was relieve at the reaction of his wife. "Yeah... the Doctor said to try one of those yoga balls to help my back. The problem was, when I went to get one, I almost killed myself. You CANNOT stay on one of those things."

Penny looked sad at her husband's comment. "Oh Sweetie, they're not that bad. We do use them in yoga class."

Leonard put the two balls in front of the door and closed it. "This is the best I could find. They don't make these things with training wheels."

Penny smiled. "Gimme, gimme...!" Penny accepted her gift. A very pink ball with a loop handle. She immediately straddled the handle and sat on the ball.

Leonard looked worried. "Careful! You don't want to fall off... These things are pretty tricky... and dangerous."

Penny now laughed. "Relax... I had one of these. They are SO fun!" She then started to gently bob up and down without bouncing.

Leonard teetered precariously on his ball, both hands firmly gripping the loop handle. "Be CAREFUL! You could fall off!"

Penny rubbed her belly with one hand while holding on to her ball with the other. "Hey... I think this is going to work. The babies stopped kicking." Penny then started to bounce slightly, grabbing the handle with both hands moving around the living room. giggling all the way.

Leonard tried to follow but quickly became short of breath. "I dont think bouncing around is the way we should be using these".

Penny stopped next to her hysband as he reached into his pocket for his inhaler. "Sweetie? You okay"?

Leonard took a deep breath, then practically fell off his ball before gaining his balance. "I'm good... I'm good. I think I'll get off this now." He then placed his ball behind the couch and sat on the couch, turning on an epidode of Dr. Who.

Penny turned and bounced her way down the hall. "All this bouncing around has made me need to pee." Penny came back to the living room and placed her Hippity Hop next to Leonard's and came around to the front of the couch and sat down placing her head in her husband's lap.

Leonard started to run his fingers through Penny's hair which brought out the nicest little purr from his wife. he reached over and stroked her belly. "Are they better now?"

Penny smiled as she met Leonard's hand on her belly with her own. "Yeah, I think we tired them out. Maybe they will sleep through the night and I can get some rest".

Leonard chuckled. "You really need to remember those exact words"

Penny smirked. "Just for that, you get to rub my feet". She then turned on the couch and placed her feet in Leonard's lap pulling the stripped pillow with her to rest her head on. "That was so much fun. You are gonna be such a great Dad".

Leonard smiled as Penny turned the TV channel to a re-run of an old Friend's episode. He didn't even care. He was sitting on the couch massaging the feet of his wife. His wife that was carrying twins. His children. And she thought he would be a great Dad. Nothing he could think of could be better than this.

* * *

Leonard turned over and felt a cold vacant spot where Penny should have been. He reached for his glasses and looked at the alarm clock that indicated to was 2:30 in the morning. Something was obviously wrong. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed his robe from behind the door. Penny's was already gone from her hook. Coming around the corner of the hallway by the bathroom into the living room, Leonard could see Penny sitting in the open area by the breakfast island gently rubbing her belly as she bobbed up and down slightly on her Hippity Hop while softly singing Soft Kitty at the same time. "Penny? What's going on?"

Penny looked up and smiled weakly. "Shhhh. They're calmed down. Don't wake them".

Leonard came over. "I seriously doubt that us having a conversation will "wake" them."

Penny frowned. "Leonard... 2:30 in the morning is no time to be arguing with the mother of your children!. Especially since she so thoughtfully let you SLEEP while the two of them were playing tackle football".

Leonard put his hands up in defense. "Right, right. How long have you been up?"

Penny continued her bobbing. "About an hour. I am SO tired. It is a good idea for these things to have handles, by the way, I almost fell off a little while ago. Don't you DARE tell Sheldon about Soft Kitty!"

Leonard came closer. "My lips are sealed. Let me get you to bed." He helped his wife off the ball and guided her back to the bedroom. After shedding their robes, Penny climbed into the bed and Leonard climbed in behind her, pulling the covers over them then placing his arm around her with his hand on the crown of her belly.

Penny smiled. "Nice try Genius. It's okay if you want to play with the girls." She then repositioned her husband's hand to what she knew was one of his favorite places. She put his hand under her shirt over her left breast. She would not admit it readily, but this was one of her favorite sleeping positions also. One thing lead to another and another of their favorite nightly activities was fulfilled. Leonard was ever so gentle and Penny was as quiet as she could be trying not to upset the babies.

* * *

Unfortunately, Leonard was having trouble sleeping. He moved quietly out of the bed and down to the bathroom. Penny shifted back into the warm spot left by her husband and waited for him to get back.

As it was, being awake easily brought Penny the urge to pee. Walking down the hall, She stopped and gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Sweetie? Are you okak? Cause if you are, I have to pee. And if you're not? I still have to pee."

The toilet flushed and Leonard watched his wife open the door and sit on the toilet. He washed his hands and sighed holding his stomach. "I don't know what the problem is, but I can't seem to go."

Penny smiled. "Well, not to be rude? but you have to go cause I need to, and I have no problem with my business.

* * *

Penny found Leonard in the kitchen sitting on a stool in the kitchen with a glass of dark liquid. "My poor baby... prune juice is no fun."

Leonard rest his cheek in his hand. "I am NOT supposed to be having these problems!"

Penny giggled as she rubbed his back. "Hey, I can't have ALL the fun, and it's SO sweet that you are going through this with me."

Leonard did his best... Penny eyeroll. "Except for some back pain, you haven't had ANY symptoms. I have them ALL!"

Penny chuckled. "We'll see how you do when you try to push a baby out of your penis. That part is all mine." She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him from behind before giving Leonard a kiss on the cheek. "This is ALL so sexy... Why don't we go back to bed"?

The inflection in her sultry voice could mean only one thing. Leonard looked over at the smile he was getting. "There is just no stopping you is there"?

Penny walked away in the direction of the hallway swaying her hips and looking back as she let her robe fall off her shoulder. "Hormones baby... hormones!"

Leonard stood and adjusted his boxers to better accomodate the affect Penny had on him. "What the hell, who am I to argue with your hormones?"

* * *

Penny lay on her side cuddling onto his shoulder. A soft conteted humm came from her. Her growing bump pressing into her husband's hip. She drew soft circles on his chest. "You know, it's not just you that has pregnancy issues. I have been REAL clumsy lately. Today I almost killed Dr. Lorvis. I drop things all the time. It feels like my fingers are SO fat."

Leonard gasped. "Mine TOO! Today, I put a hole in the wall with my new laser and ALMOST Raj too!" He lifted up on his elbows. "It's not just THAT... I have leg cramps, headaches, along with the constapation!"

Penny laughed. "Your not helping your point that you're not actually pregnant".

Just at that moment, there was a sharp kick into Leonard's side from one of the kids. Leonard and Penny both gasped and then laughed holding onto each other.

Penny rolled Leonard onto his back and lifted herself over his hips. "Now that the kids are awake, ever since you brought home those things, the only thing that will calm them down is repetitive bobbing up and down on those balls."

Leonard tried to get out from under his wife. Penny placed both hands on Leonard's chest, placing her breasts tantalizingly close to his face. "Don't you go anywhere... you have the balls, and I have the bounce!"

 **A/N: Hope tis is okay. I have been having a tougher time with this story than I thought. Maybe because Penny doesn't want kids in the show, I don't really know. Anyway this is the best I have for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So different. Yet so much the same.**

 **Penny and Leonard realize that their children aren't the only ones that will be a pair that need to depend on each other and have a special bond. I have no claim to ownership of these two wonderful characters.**

Penny was about as uncomfortable as she had been in the last two months. It was morning on a Saturday. She turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! I can't sleep! Every time I move... THEY move. First one side then the other. My back is KILLING me... None of this was supposed to be this way!" An exasperated tear fell down toward her ear as she let out a sigh.

Leonard was wrestling with his own inability to get comfortable. He turned to look at his wife. "What can I do?"

Penny looked tired. "Haven't you done enough? This is ALL your fault."

Leonard frowned. "My fault? How exactly is it all MY fault?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Really Leonard? You're a freekin genius and I have to explain how this all works? LOOK at me!" She made an obvious move to grab her bump with both hands. "It's a little late for the TALK! Don't you think? You did this to me... now I can't sleep on my right side... I can't sleep on my left side... I never could sleep on my back, and if I tried sleeping on my stomach, I would probably just crush one of them... I'm HUGE."

Leonard tried to be supportive. "Yes, I get that I did this to you... that We did this to you." The annoyed look on his wife's face was easily figured out. He closed his eyes and sighed thinking what to say next. "You're not huge." Penny rolled eyes in response. Leonard tried again "I could rub your back."

Penny sat up. "NO Leonard... why would you even WANT to... to TOUCH me... just leave me alone... GOD, now I have to pee." Penny left the bedroom and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

It wasn't long before Leonard heard the toilet flush. He waited patiently for his wife to return. The best reason he could figure for her mood, and her words, was the ever present hormones that seemed to play with her feelings, interpretations of just about the smallest thing and the unpredictable response they caused. Instead of seeing his wife reenter the bedroom, the sound of the shower started. Leonard let out a sigh and left the warmth of the bed with a groan as he grabbed his aching back and went to the bathroom. He needed to see that she was all right.

* * *

Penny stood with her hands on the wall facing away from the shower bent slightly over letting the hot water beat on her lower back. She hung her head thinking that she was going to have to apologize to Leonard for being such a bitch to him. Actually, none of this was his fault. It was her that stopped taking birth control without telling him. And the fact she was carrying fraternal twins was all on her. It was her ovaries that put out two eggs instead of one. She was probably the one that initiated their love making the night, or morning, or afternoon that they conceived anyway. The fact that two of his swimmers made it to their target was actually a good thing. Who would have thought that there was even the remotest chance there was a cell in Leonard's body that had the athletic ability to make that journey to find her eggs without a tiny little inhaler. Maybe those scavenger hunts at Princeton were not so bad a thing after all. A smile crept across her face. She sighed. "Damned Hormones!"

Suddenly, Penny felt an interruption in the water hitting her back, replaced by Leonard's hands softly massaging her lower back. the feeling was amazing. It only made her want to cry.

Leonard had quietly entered the shower after entering the bathroom and dropping his robe, then carefully pulling back the shower curtain. He could see Penny standing under the falling water letting it massage her sore back. He stepped in from behind her, came closer and placed his hands on his wife, softly rubbing her back. "I want to TOUCH you because you are sore, I want to TOUCH you because you are carrying our children, I want to TOUCH you because you are so incredibly beautiful, and I want to TOUCH you because I love you so... so much." He then moved his hands to her sides and massaged up to her shoulders and back down to her hips.

Penny closed her eyes and took in the feeling of her husband's touch. He had learned how to give such good massages over the last few years. "I'm sorry... It's not all your fault".

Leonard chuckled. "Not ALL, but some". He then moved in closer and moved his hands around his wife to rub her belly.

When Leonard's hands moved up to her breasts, Penny let out a low moan while still leaning against the shower wall. With a small wiggle of her bottom, she could easily feel how ready her husband was right now.

Leonard could feel Penny shift her weight and step just a bit wider. The sign and her intent were easily understood.

Penny hung her head and felt the tenderness of her husband's actions. She could so easily lose herself in Leonard's ministrations... Leonard was such a good lover, but this was not right. Not here. Not like this. Not now. Penny turned stopping her husband's advances and faced him seeing a slightly confused look. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The feeling of Penny's naked body against his did not stall his desires. The warm water now pouring down on the both of them as they turned actually helped both their aching backs but could not quell their desires.

* * *

Penny broke the embrace after a long passionate kiss, leaned her forehead against his and smiled at her husband as she reached and turned off the water. She then opened the shower curtain and found their towels. As she handed Leonard hers, she started to dry him with his. She was careful not to be too quick. This action was not lost on her genius husband. They both knew the other's most sensitive spots and how to use them to enhance ANY private time situation. The resulting tender drying did not finish until they were back in their bedroom locked in yet another embrace enjoying each other as they had for so many years.

* * *

Leonard sat on the couch as he watched Penny walk over to him with sandwiches and pickles on two plates. One was a simple turkey sandwich with lettuce tomato and honey mustard. The second, on the other hand, was not at all conventional. It was anchovies with some sauerkraut and pickled artichoke hearts topped with some mint jelly. Leonard smiled with relief when he was given the turkey sandwich. He couldn't quite figure out how to predict ANYTHING about her lately. What started out as an argument about not being able to sleep, turned into a very passionate session back in the bedroom. Shortly after, instead of falling asleep as they often did, Penny had remarked that she was hungry. Figuring it was safer to follow her to the living room than to go to sleep letting her go eat by herself, he found himself here with her now.

Leonard watched as Penny seemed to climb onto the couch, turn around and sit down with her legs crossed... all in one move. Granted they were both dressed in nothing but their robes, a fact that could have gone one of two ways. One being offering her a certain freedom to pull off that move somewhat unencumbered. The other being a severe hindrance with the flapping robe getting in the way causing her to trip, wobble out of control and fall, throwing her sandwich to the four corners of the apartment. He felt complete relief when Penny completed the move with the former of the two options, although, he was quite sure he would have succumbed to the latter.

Leonard let Penny settle and reposition her robe to cover all parts that should be covered and get comfortable. "So, what was that all about earlier? I thought you liked shower sex?"

Penny shrugged as she took a bite of pickle. "I do, it just didn't feel right. Not the you "doing me" the wrong way. Cause you are SO good at that. Somehow I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I really don't know how you let me keep doing that to you. USING you for THAT so much now. I'll admit we have never really been shy around each other, but I'm hideous. When we met, I was twenty two. Now I'm in my thirties. I went from HOT to... to... THIS!" She held out her arms. Her plate of food was in her lap safely in place, but the quick movement caused her robe to open slightly exposing most of her pregnancy enhanced breasts and the top of her bump. With a sigh, Penny closed her robe and looked down at her sandwich clutching her robe closed.

Leonard put his sandwich down and put his hand over hers. "I don't know where this is coming from, but you have nothing to be insecure about. Yes you were HOT when you were twenty two, but that has not changed now that you are in your thirties. If anything, you are more beautiful now. And... the fact you are pregnant actually is kind of hot... in a different but still SO sexy way. The fact that you seem even more amorous than usual is just a PERK!. You are in no way using me. You said you haven't exhibited any symptoms of pregnancy... other than the obvious physical changes... well, If I had to pick just one of the listed symptoms of being pregnant FOR you, it would be the increased libido. Sex with you is GREAT! Believe me, none of the other ones are any fun at all. You've seen what they do to me. I can't sleep, I'm gaining weight, I have nightmares, gas, constipation, indigestion and had morning sickness... and these damned back pains. I only hope I'm keeping up my end through all this... supporting you."

Penny smiled and put a hand to her husband's cheek. "Oh Sweetie, you have been great, and you ALWAYS keep UP your end." She then leaned over and reached into his robe. "Yeah... just like that!" She then took a bite of her sandwich. "Oh my god, this is really something! And don't worry, I DO love shower sex... so you'll get another chance at that just so I can show you much".

* * *

The couple found their way into the baby outfitter store. It was probably past time to really get furniture so this was their chance. Penny wanted all the cutest things while Leonard wanted all the high tech stuff.

Penny gasped. "LOOK at how CUTE!" She held up two mobiles with Hello Kitty and My Little Pony figures that would dangle keeping the attention of the babies.

Leonard came around the corner of the aisle holding two of his own, one Star Wars and the other Marvel Avengers. "Oh WOW... these are GREAT!"

Penny then rolled her eyes. "Really Leonard? Do you think for one second I am letting our daughter be scared half to death by some big green monster? Or by some little green monster?"

Leonard frowned. "Yoda is not a monster, yes he's little and green, but he's a wise teacher of Jedi knowledge to save the universe. And do you think it's good for our SON to be influenced by unicorns and kittys? Besides, the Marvel mobile comes with a remote control."

Penny had put her items down and had her hands firmly placed on what was left of her hips. "Because two newborn babies NEED to be able to turn it on?!

At this point a clerk came over. "Please, could you keep it down? You're upsetting the other couples. One woman thinks she might be having contractions".

Penny turned and saw a very anxious looking woman holding her belly as her partner pulled out his cell phone. This seemed like a good time as any to leave the store.

* * *

Leonard brought over a hot chocolate to the couch. He handed it to his wife along with dill pickles and bleu-cheese dressing. "I'm sorry for causing a scene at the baby store. Do you really think that woman went into labor?"

Penny smiled widely as she took her snack from her husband. She dipped a pickle in the dressing and bit into it, wiping a small drop of dressing from the corner of her lip with a napkin. "I'm sorry too. We really should talk about this stuff more before we go to buy it. There's always the internet for shopping. Look how much better THAT worked out once we got home. And shipping was FREE! If we get into that much of a fight buying a silly crib mobile, what's gonna happen when we have to make really big decisions? Leonard, these kids are gonna look to US for answers. I don't have any answers. And, as for that woman... she was probably going to be good enough once the EMT's got there."

Leonard smiled back and then frowned as a pickle spear was used to stir the cup of chocolate before Penny sipped the hot liquid and crunched on the pickle. "This is all new to us, we'll figure it out. We always do. You are going to be a great mom".

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we always do figure it out. How hard could it be if Howard and Bernadette can pull it off? Besides, my dad will get a kick out of the mobile with cute farm animals".

Leonard then smiled. "And that double stroller that looks like the Bat Mobile will make the guys SO jealous".

Penny laughed. "Bernadette thinks she has all the answers, but... We totally rock being cool parents. I will always be there for you and I need all the help I can get from you... because these two are really special and will need both of us." Penny softly rubbed her belly and Leonard leaned in to give her a kiss.

Leonard put his hand over his wife's. "We got this".


	15. Chapter 15

**Solving the problem**

 **Leonard needs to find ways to calm the pressures that start rising as Penny feels the stresses of her well developing pregnancy.**

 **It's not long now before the powers that be will no longer be feeding us with food for ideas for our favorite couple... that I make no claim to owning.**

Penny had her hair in a ponytail as she prepared for her shower. She pulled back the shower curtain and bent as best she could with her own very pregnant belly continually getting in the way of almost every task she attempted. As much as she tried, she couldn't get the water diverter to change from the tub to the shower and she didn't really want to take a bath. Getting out of thr tub was getting harder and harder as this seemingly endless pregnancy went on. Just HOW many times was she supposed to complain about the shower before they would fix it? It was as bad as the freekin elevator. "Ugh! Dammit!" Turning to grab her blue towel, she did her best to wrap herself in it, leaving a considerable gap widening out down her left side as the towel itself seemed to struggle with covering her now considerable bump. She came down the hall from the bathroom looking for her husband. "Leonard... the shower won't work again"!

Leonard was not sitting in his usual spot of his chair. He was sitting at the breakfast island on a stool reading a new article on high powered lasers. When he heard Penny calling, he immediately looked up seeing his very pregnant wife standing at the edge of the step, clutching a towel around herself. The sight taking up his thoughts was one of a shapely leg that trailed down from what he maintained was still a very nice behind to what now became a slightly swolen ankle.

Penny could see a look of contemplation. She leaned over a bit adding slightly to the gap in the towel. "LEONARD!.. Could you please help me?" HEY!"

Leonard snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his agitated wife's voice. "W...what?"

Penny thought she recognized the the look on her husband's face and looked down at herself. "Oh my GOD! You were thinking about the first time I used your shower weren't you?"

Leonard looked immediately embarrassed. "I, uh..." He looked away blushing slightly embarrassed. "Yes."

Penny tried her best to cover herself. "I can't believe you. After all this time, THAT'S all you think about?"

Leonard looked up. "I'm sorry. But to be perfectly honest, I never actually got over that first time... When we were in the bathroom... alone, and you stepped into the shower... after I fixed it that first time... When you asked if I would do you a favor."

Penny thought back. "I am so sorry that Kurt did that to you. It must have been so humiliating."

Leonard shrugged. "To be honest, you get used to it after a while. It wasn't the first pantsing I lived through. That's why I switched to boxers. They are a little easier to get away with in a crowd. And at that moment, I was pretty sure there were going to be more."

Penny looked down regretfully. "You have to know that I didn't do that on purpose. I should have just gone myself"

Leonard hopped off the stool. "I know you didn't mean for that to happen, and technically you DID go get your TV... considering Sheldon and I couldn't pull it off." He saw the regretful look on Penny's face as she nodded in agreement. "Let's go fix your shower."

Penny followed her husband into the bathroom. "What did you think I was going to ask?"

* * *

Leonard turned slightly as they entered the bathroom and went over to the bathtub. "Ask? Ask what? When?"

Penny sighed. "The favor. That first time. What did you think I was going to ask?"

Leonard leaned in and wiggled the shower diverter. "To be honest, I was thinking... probably hoping really... that you might want me to join you... in the shower... I mean". Just then, the shower started. "There it goes, I can't believe it still sticks so much".

Penny smiled, stepping into the shower and tossing her towel over the top of the curtain rod, just like that first time. She had an idea of hiw to make that old memory go away. "Leonard?... Can I ask you for a favor?"

Leonard was about to leave the bathroom as he saw Penny toss the towel away. "Um... A favor? Sure, you can ask me a favor, I would do you a favor for you."

Penny could hear the very same nervousness in her husband's voice, just like it was all those years ago. "Could you... maybe help me wash my back? I can't reach back there very well these days."

Leonard took very little time to shed his clothes and step into the shower. There before him was his wife, very naked and very pregnant. He could do little but stand there staring as the water passed over his shoulder onto her now glistening body.

Penny stood and looked quizzically at her husband with a small smile, suddenly crossing her breasts with one arm and holding her other hand in front of her. "What?"

Leonard reached out and let her hands down. "Don't cover yourself, you are far to beautiful".

Penny frowned. "Leonard... look at me, how can you say that? I'm EIGHT months pregnant. I am certainly NOT beautiful."

Leonard did just that. He gazed upon his wife. "Penny, this is just how I thought it would be on that very first day." He stepped close and put his hands to her sides at her hips. Penny put her arms around his neck as she felt his body contact hers. The resulting kiss was long and passionate. When they broke, Leonard looked deep into his wife's eyes. "SO beautiful. Now, let's get you washed. You said something about your back? I'll help with your back, your front, your bottom, any place you can't see or reach..."

Penny chuckled. "Okay, that's enough talking." She smiled as Leonard took some body wash and lathered his hands and placed them on her as she turned around. Blocking most of the falling water with his own body let him softly wash her. Just as the many times they found themselves in this situation before, his hands made their way to her breasts. It was times like these when Penny relished the fact her husband was a nerdy indoor physicist and not something like a hulking farmer, fisherman or mechanic. His hands were like she once told him, soft as veal.

Today, Penny had no intent of interrupting any action that might result from this initial contact. Moving back, she found that it was very easy to find Leonard prodding her. When she felt a slight squeeze of her husband's hands at her action, she moaned. "Baby please". Leonard wasted no time in entering her. The smooth slow advances was not what she needed. "Leonard... move faster please".

Leonard did not want to hurt her. "Are you sure?" When Penny pushed back into him, he got the message.

Penny could feel his efforts, but his hands would slip from her hips. She bent forward more but had nothing to grab to steady herself. Her urges getting stronger, Penny turned and lifted one leg trying to give her husband better access. Leonard grabbed her breasts as she held onto his shoulders. When they all but fell out of the tub, Penny put her other foot down causing them to disconnect.

In an urgent sultry tone, Penny breathed out. "Sweetie, sit DOWN!" When Leonard positioned himself away from the shower head, Penny knelt down straddling his hips finding him easily. Sinking down quickly, she squealed slightly and threw her arms around his shoulders and leaned in as best she could, bringing her breasts close to her husband. Leonard knew just what to do and Penny moaned again at the double stimulation as she ground her hips into his. The feeling of the hot water beating on her back just enhanced the tightening of the coil within her. Penny's shifting back and forth caused Leonard to slip down into a reclining position directly in line with the falling water over her shoulders. Penny had her eyes shut as her climax hit hard. Her contractions pulled Leonard along with her. The unbelievable feeling of rushing endorphins along with the soothing water massaging her back was suddenly stopped by the gasping and gagging of Leonard beneath her. "OH MY GOD!... LEONARD!"

The resulting mayhem was something a hidden camera would have loved to capture. Leonard was held fast under Penny. The water taps and the diverter was behind Penny. Penny herself was semi-wedged in the tub with her knees either side of her husband. She couldn't twist enough to reach the faucet. She couldn't stand without help. Leonard was trying not to drown by turning his head, but he couldn't catch his breath. Penny leaned forward blocking most of the falling water with her shoulders, placing her considerable breasts directly in Leonard's face again. "Baby... try to shut off the shower with your FOOT!"

Leonard tried his best to nudge the diverter with his foot. Unfortunately it sometimes got stuck in the up position as well. This seemed to be one of those times. Penny looked panicked and grabbed her belly. Leonard saw the worried look on her face and gave one last kick to the faucet. Thankfully, this time the shower diverted down to the tub. "Alright, alright, don't panic. Are you okay?"

Penny looked like she was going to cry. "I don't know... I almost drowned you, I'm stuck in this tub, and I think I'm in labor..."

Leonard took deep breaths. "Oh boy! We need to get out of this tub. I'm going to shift to the side. It would help if you could lift just a bit. Or... or, lay on you're side on top of me .. then we can turn and I can get out from under you. OR... we could yell loud for Sheldon and Amy".

Penny suddenly stopped crying. "DON'T you DARE! I will NOT be caught in a tub NAKED again by Dr. Wackadoodle!"

Shifting of positions went on for a short while until Leonard could get free. He then helped Penny up and out of the tub and called Dr. Johnson. They quickly dressed so she could meet them at the ER.

* * *

Penny sat in a bed in an exam room wearing a hospital gown and covered by a sheet. She just rolled her eyes as Leonard was the deepest shade of red with embarrassment. Dr. Johnson could hardly stop laughing. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." She waved her hands defensively in front of her. "Let me get this straight...You were stuck in the bathtub having... sex..."

Penny crossed her arms. "Yes... after sex actually, and Leonard was drowning".

Dr. Johnson grabbed for a stool to sit down before she fell down. "And that was when you thought you were in labor?"

Penny sighed. "WENDY!"

Dr. Johnson tried to control herself by putting her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, go on."

Penny was trying to continue. "I just heard Leonard gagging, and then I couldn't reach the water to turn it off, and I couldn't move and I CAN'T do this alone..." Penny started to breathe heavy in gasps. "And then my belly got really hard..."

Dr. Johnson took Penny's hand. "Penny, you are fine. The babies are fine. You just had a Braxton-Hicks contraction. It's perfectly normal. Sometimes they are brought on by stress. It sounds like this was the case here. You can relax. Leonard is right here. You are not alone."

Penny sighed and reached for Leonard's hand and looked at her doctor. "I just need this to be over. Isn't this enough already? Can't they be born already? Is something wrong? Am I doing anything wrong?"

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Well, as much as we like to think we have all this figured out, giving birth is not an exact science. Every birth is different. there are a lot of variables, and you are having twins so that complicates things a little bit more. We are here for you every thing will be okay."

Penny sighed. "I can't take much more of this. How much longer?"

Dr. Johnson got a bit more serious. "Okay, you just started your eighth month. So, generally, you have another month. BUT, you are carrying twins, which means you could go early. On the other hand, this is your first pregnancy, so you could go late. Although, I don't see anything like gestational diabetes, and you are in really good health, so you could be right on time. Other than some mild swelling..."

Penny frowned. "Exactly HOW many babies HAVE you delivered? You aren't giving me a lot of hope here."

Dr. Johnson crossed her arms. "I don't think you need to call my professional capabilities into question. I have been your Doctor for a while now and we've been friends for most if that time. You are in excellent health and all the tests show both babies are doing well. They could come at any time. There ARE some things you could do to induce labor if things don't progress within the next few weeks."

Penny looked suddenly hopeful. "Really? TELL me!" She saw the raised eyebrows on her Doctor's face as if she was waiting for something. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry about the experience thingie. Now tell me about getting these two out of me".

Dr. Johnson smiled and rolled her eyes in jest. "Fine... well, from what I know from years of your stories, and from what you have told me about what brought you here today, you are already doing it."

Penny looked confused. "What?"

Wendy smiled. "SEX, Penny, sex. Just keep doing what you do best. Although I would stay away from shower sex for the time being." The two women laughed until they heard Leonard clear his throat. Then they laughed harder.

Leonard turned red all over again. "Maybe I should leave you two alone".

Wendy couldn't help herself. "Probably safer for Penny and the kids".

Penny reached for her husband. "Sweetie, you know we're only joking. And I don't think you're gonna complain about this particular plan."

Leonard turned to the Doctor. "What if there are more Braxtons?"

Dr. Johnson thought. "Well, there are a few things. A glass of wine, relaxing massage, a warm bath" She held up a finger and pointed. "But again... stay away from sex in the tub".

* * *

It was a very warm afternoon. Penny was dressed in what she called her "tent dress" with a pair of flip flops sitting on the floor in front of her. She was sitting in Sheldon's spot, feet up on the coffee table spread apart with the windows "there and there" wide open hoping for the slightest breeze because the air conditioning was on the fritz. Her arms were out to the side and her head was thrown back. She had not done a thing with her hair except put it up in a loose messy bun to keep as much hair off her neck as possible. Makeup was a thing of the past as standing in front of the mirror bending over was a near impossibility as she couldn't get close enough to the mirror to properly see what she was doing.

* * *

Leonard had noticed Penny's mood lately was moving to the Dark Side and he had to do something. While at work earlier in the week, he hatched a plan that he hoped would help get his wife back to being happy again. After all, there wasn't that much time left before the babies were going to be here.

Leonard walked into the apartment after being at work the entire morning carrying a small bag of groceries and looked upon his wife. "Are you feeling any better?"

Penny turned her head. "Leonard... I'm big as a house... I haven't been able to see my ankles for WEEKS... LOOK at them, do YOU see any ankle bones? I'm sitting here in a dress I wouldn't have been caught DEAD in EVER... because NOTHING fits. This thing is like one of Howard's mothers dresses. It's a muumuu Leonard... A MUUMUU! I don't even have a friggin BRA on! I'm practically HOSTAGE in this apartment because the ELEVATOR is broken. I just wish I could go outside... just for a little while. The only problem is, I would have to climb those "Mount Everest" stairs back up here! So YEAH... WAY better! And WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO FIX THIS AIR CONDITIONER?!"

Leonard could easily see that there was no easy way to fix this mood Penny was in. He was so glad that his plan could finally be hatched so he held up the small bag he was carrying. "I brought ice cream..."

Penny seemed to just wobble from one side to the other as she tried to sit up, waving her hands. "GIMME... GIMME... GIMME".

Leonard chuckled. "Hold on, let me help you." He helped his wife up and looked at her. "I tell you what... you put on a bra and put your hair in a ponytail and we can take this ice cream down to the park."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much that ISN'T going to happen?"

Leonard used his secret weapon and looked at his wife with his big puppy dog eyes. "Aww, c'mon, we don't have to walk too far. We can go down to the park, I'll even drive there if you want, and then sit on the bench or under a tree and I can rub your feet.

Penny suddenly perked up. "REALLY!?... but won't it melt?"

Leonard smiled a sly smile. "I have that covered. I brought some dry ice from the Chem Lab and had the ice cream packed in a styrofoam box".

Penny's look softened as she put her arms around her husband's neck. "Sometimes I forget how smart you are". After a quick peck on the lips, she then shuffled as fast as she could to their bedroom to get fixed up for her husband. As far as she was concerned, this was a "date" and she wanted to make it special for her husband.

* * *

Leonard followed Penny into the bathroom where he saw her trying to put on makeup. She had changed into a shorter yet still free flowing sun dress. He took a soft hold of her hand. "You don't need to do that, you are beautiful without makeup. You may think that you have somehow let yourself go, but all I see, all I have EVER seen is the most beautiful woman I could ever imagine. The most beautiful neighbor. The most beautiful girlfriend. The most beautiful bride... TWICE. The most beautiful wife. And now, the most beautiful prospective mother about to give birth."

Penny smiled and put a hand to Leonard's cheek. "You're sweet for saying so, but I just have to clean up a little. I can't go outside like this." She just freshened up with what she considered the bare minimum and they made their way down the stairs after Penny slipped a pair of flip flops on.

Penny convinced Leonard that the walk wouldn't be so bad once he convinced her the ice cream would be just fine. It took a little longer than normal, but that was partly because Penny insisted on leaning into her husband as he put his arm around her and she held it to her belly.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, they made their way down a path to one of their favorite places. There was another spot that made Penny smile as they passed, but that spot was for a much more intimate encounter, and a definite possibility as to where their children were conceived. Penny looked at her husband smiling slyly. When Penny went to change her dress and put on a bra, she also slipped out of her panties and put on a thong. It was barely there at all considering the changes to her body during the pregnancy.

Leonard looked at Penny. "No! There is no way we're doing that out here where you could go into labor while we are doing IT."

Penny frowned. "That's the whole POINT of doing it... to get me into labor..." Now the experience of wearing a too small thong was just uncomfortable.

Leonard shook his head. "No..."

They arrived at their spot only to see an older couple sitting on "their" bench. Fortunately, the big tree nearby had no one underneath it.

Leonard spread the blanket they had brought with them. Leonard sat down and took Penny into his lap as she spooned the ice cream into one dish and some raspberry sorbet into another. She kicked off her flip flops and frowned slightly at her swollen ankles. "Thank you so much for bringing me here, it feels so great to get outside. And sitting under this tree reminds me of the big oak tree back home up on the hill in the pasture behind the house."

They sat enjoying their cool treat in silence. Penny leaned back into Leonard's chest as she ate her ice cream and looked around. Her eyes fell back to the older couple sitting on the bench. It was a little far away, but the sight made her smile. She could imagine herself and Leonard sitting there together sometime in the future, although they would be dressed a bit differently. The older man wore a ball cap and a flannel shirt, even in this heat. Leonard would certainly not have a flannel shirt on, choosing one of his dorky t-shirts instead. As for herself, she would be dressed in a cute pair of shorts showing off her still awesome figure with a nice top instead of the reddish dress the woman was wearing. It looked just like something her...

Penny suddenly sat up. "OH MY GOD... MOM? DADDY?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Trying to move things along.**

 **Penny is having a little trouble getting through these last months of her pregnancy and Leonard tries to make things better by what ever means he can.**

 **I don't own any of these characters, although I put them in situations that would be fun to watch if only we had the time.**

The older couple rose from their seat on the bench, the woman going one way and the gentleman going the other. It wasn't but a few steps before Penny heard the words, "Hey there Slugger", from the smiling face of her father.

Penny did her best to get off the ground, first rolling one way and then the other, finally turning to face her husband and using his chest and shoulders as a ladder to grab on and stand up. Leonard did his best to help Penny up, with all the grabbing, clutching and pushing between them, only slightly worried and making sure she would not hurt him, her or the babies.

Susan was first around the bench to get to their daughter. "Look at YOU!" The hug that followed rocked Penny from one foot to the other. "All round in the middle."

Wyatt watched the near calamity of Penny's trip from comfortably sitting with her husband to waddling over to her mother's waiting embrace, smiling, knowing that those grandchildren he was hoping for were well along their way. He walked easily over to his son-in-law. "Good to see ya son, how are you holding up"?

Leonard was happy to shake the hand of his father-in-law. "Pretty well, consiconsidering".

Penny looked from her parent's to her husband. "What are you guys doing here?" When both Susan and Wyatt turned to look at Leonard, Penny was confused. "Leonard? What did you do?"

Leonard shrugged. "You looked like you needed a little pick-me-up because of how things were going, and Susan was asking how you were getting along the last time you talked... and you were home sick, and we really couldn't go to Nebraska with you being so far along..."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Enough of all that..." He looked into the eyes of his daughter as he held her hands. "Leonard asked us if we could come and see you on account of you being down in the dumps. Of course, he made the decision pretty easy when he offered to pick up the air fare."

Penny was surprised at what she heard. "I am NOT down in the dumps!".

Wyatt could see Penny was a little put off by the reason they had come. He needed to change the topic. "Now, it's getting along and I'm hungry. What do you say we go get a steak and a beer? My treat".

Penny's eyes went wide. She hated it when she looked weak in front of her family, especially her Dad. "I'm FINE!"

Susan smiled as she took her daughter's arm. "It's nice you think that Sweetie, now let's get that steak".

Penny looked at her husband. "Leonard, tell them that I am FINE!"

Leonard looked very nervous. "Steak sounds GREAT!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Fine, we can go get a steak, but LEONARD is having more problems with this pregnancy than I am!"

Leonard sighed as they all walked back to the car Wyatt had rented. He turned to his wife. "Thank you, for that." Penny stuck her tongue out a little as she took her husband's hand.

Wyatt patted his son-in-law on the shoulder. "Nothin we didn't already know son, the women in this family talk all the time. We men have no secrets."

* * *

The two couples sat at a table at Fleming's Prime Steakhouse on Colorado Boulevard. There were two Prime, Bone-in Rib Eye steaks that sat in front of Wyatt and his daughter, a petite fillet for Susan and a Chilean Sea Bass in front of Leonard.

Wyatt chuckled. "How can anyone sit in a fine Steak House like this, surrounded by the smell of grilling beef and order a piece of fish?"

Susan would hear nothing of it. "Hush Wyatt, let the boy eat in peace. Penny, how is your meal?"

Penny was paying far less attention to her family than her food. She looked up with a mouth full. "Wha?... Oh... goo." She then turned her attention back to her steak."

Wyatt chuckled. "That's my girl. This is a fine restaurant. But Slugger, how have you really been?"

Penny wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I LOVE steak. But I'm just about done with being pregnant. Not just because it has bee eight LONG months. I just want them out already."

Susan put her fork down. "Well, there ARE things you can do."

Suddenly six eyes were on her. Wyatt looked quizzically. "What in tarnation are you yammerin about?"

Susan took another bite of her steak. "Sex."

Leonard almost choked, Wyatt closed his eyes and hung his head and Penny sat up. "Okay, I know we all want to know where this is coming from... so... WHAT?"

Susan put her fork down. "Sex... if you have more sex, you can go into labor. It worked for me."

Wyatt sat back. "We don't have to go into this, do we?"

Leonard agreed. "No... no we don't. "

Penny chuckled and held up her hand at her husband and father and turned to her mother. "Hold on, what do you mean?"

Susan smiled at her husband, then looked at her daughter. "You know how lazy your sister Lisa is. Well, it was always pretty much the same with her, right from the beginning. It seemed like she would never come out of me. There was this old midwife that came by the farm to see me. Being that she was my grandmother, it wasn't all that strange. After our little talk, well, your Dad and I got to business and then Lisa was born." Susan took another bite, with a smile on her face. "I guess there was just too much commotion going on for her liking."

Penny gasped slightly and then turned to her father smiling. "Anything you would like to add there Daddy?"

Wyatt sighed. "I could do with a piece of that Key Lime Pie I saw on the menu."

* * *

The conversation changed more toward how it was raising Penny and her brother. There were more than a few years between Lisa and Penny, but only a little over a year between Penny and Randal. They were actually quite close and people often thought they were twins, especially since Penny was almost always in overalls and a ball cap either playing catch or helping fix the farm equipment. The desserts were served and after a short while, Susan looked at her son-in-law. "Leonard, do you feed this girl?"

Penny heard that she was yet again the topic of conversation and sat up with the remnants of a Chocolate Lava Cake still on her lips and a huge smile. "This is SO good".

The other three diners had an amused laugh at the sight. Penny didn't understand their amusement. "What?"

After a slight tug of war as to who was going to settle the bill, Wyatt let Leonard place down the tip. After a few more hugs in the parking lot, Wyatt and Susan drove to their Hotel after letting Penny and Leonard off at their apartment telling the children, they would see them in the morning. Wyatt and Susan wanted to buy Penny and Leonard something for the babies and then spend some more time with their daughter.

* * *

Leonard helped his wife up the stairs that she complained about earlier in the day. When they stood in front of apartment 4A, Leonard was fishing in his pocket for his keys when Penny gently turned him to face her and placed her arms around his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. When the kiss paused, Penny leaned her forehead against Leonard's. He took a deep breath. "What was that for"?

Penny smiled. "THAT was for being the best, most thoughtful, understanding, perceptive and romantic husband. How did you know I was missing my family?"

Leonard put the key in the door and led Penny into their apartment. "You looked a little sad the last time you talked to your Mom. I thought that she could help you through this rough patch you seem to be in right now".

Penny waited for Leonard to turn back around after he closed and locked the door with the security chain. It had become a habit they picked up after being interrupted by their friends and neighbors. "Yeah, who knew that Mom would say the same thing Wendy did in the ER?" Penny then did that thing with her bra where she moved her arms around in and out of her dress without taking her dress or shirt off and suddenly, her bra was being flung to the side. She then lifted her breasts rubbing them slightly. "That feels SO much better".

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows. "What thing, your mother talked about what?"

Penny walked closer and put her hands under Leonard's t-shirt and started to fiddle with his belt. "About that thing we need to do to start labor, silly." She then moved her hands up to his chest and softly massaged his chest in a very suggestive manner.

Leonard breathed in slightly. "That labor... thing?"

Penny stepped closer and gently pulled his t-shirt over his head. She then leaned in and kissed just below his ear. she had just a one word answer. "YuP!" She made sure she popped the P with extra effort.

Leonard moved his hands up to Penny's scantily covered breasts and started to massage them as he looked into her eyes.

Penny sighed contentedly and leaned closer. She unbuckled her husbands pants and let them fall to the floor as she licked his neck and gently blew on the newly moistened area. That was usually one of his moves on her but this seemed the right time to turn the tables.

Leonard shuddered at the feeling. He knew this must be what Penny felt when he did it to her. He pulled her close as she reached into his boxers and began to stroke him.

They had made their way to the breakfast island when Leonard reached down to grab Penny's behind. He was surprised at what he had found. "You have no underwear on? We were at the restaurant with your parents and you were commando?"

Penny nibbled on Leonard's earlobe. "Thong Leonard... thong. You would have found out about it before we were ever at the bench or tree if you would have followed my lead". She then cupped and stroked him some more. He was clearly ready. "Are you getting my drift NOW?" Leonard turned her and reached down while lifting her dress. The thong was more of a nuisance than he could ever remember. Penny looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Now Leonard, I need you now". Instead of pushing it to the side. Leonard just gave a quick tug and it snapped, falling down on leg to the floor. Penny then bent forward and Leonard "followed her drift". Penny felt the force Leonard was using on both her underwear and herself. It was not like him, but she liked it. This was the self assured cocky Leonard that rarely showed. "Yeah baby, just like that".

Leonard didn't want to hurt Penny at all. She grabbed the edge of the island to steady herself and widened her stance. He tried to hold her hips but wound up with his hands around her bump. Penny stood up slightly and placed her husband's hands under her bump. Unfortunately, this position was not working.

Penny needed more. "Sweetie... stop." Leonard was breathing hard. He did as he was told and looked at his wife. Penny put a finger to his lips before he could ask what was going on. She lifted her dress over her head and was now completely naked. She smiled and sat up on a stool beckoning her husband to her.

Leonard stepped close and gently rubbed Penny's bump. She smiled at his soft touch. He rubbed her softly up to her breasts. At that point Penny reached for his tushie and brought him to her. Their eyes never broke contact as they continued. Penny prodding him along gently then locking her ankles behind his waist, bringing him deeper within her. When Penny pulled him as close as she could with both arms, Leonard knew she was close. He doubled his efforts as he bent over her, Penny biting into his shoulder and squealing into his ear. Her strong contractions pulled him along.

They held their embrace until Penny sat back and released her husband. They both looked at each other. Leonard was the first to ask. "Anything? Are you okay?"

Penny slid off the stool and checked her belly, rubbing it all over. "Still pregnant. Everything seems to be the same, only now I have to pee."

Leonard watched his wife walk down the hall to the bathroom. He marveled at what he saw. "Perfect, just perfect".

Penny smiled to herself then called over her shoulder. "Are you staring at my ass?"

* * *

Leonard went about the living room picking up their discarded clothes. When Leonard came to the bedroom, Penny was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She was clearly waiting for him. "Hey love bug."

Penny smiled and held out a tube of moisturizer. "Wanna put some stretch mark butter on me?"

Leonard placed their clothes in a pile by the door taking Penny's ripped thong and placing it separately on the dresser. "Well, considering you are still naked, it will be easy enough."

Penny saw her husband place something on the dresser. "Whatcha got there?"

Leonard climbed onto the bed and sat up at the headboard waving Penny over to sit in front of him with her back against his chest. "Oh that? Just a little something. Your thong... that... I RIPPED OFF you... before we had some pretty great sex."

Penny made a face scrunching up her nose. "That's GROSS! Especially since I was actually WEARING them all night, and was all hot for you when we got home ."

Leonard smiled as Penny settled between his legs. "Still a trophy... and they were 'game used!' Do you have ANY idea how much a pair of used 'Serial Apist Girl' underwear would go for on the black market?"

Penny put some butter into Leonard's hand giggling at his remark. "There was no underwear in the scene most of you guys have burned into your computers. I WILL let you keep your trophy though... BUT... they have to be washed first... and you can NEVER show them to ANYONE!

Leonard started to rub Penny's belly. "Thank you, but just so you know, they are just a reminder. My trophy is really you, and you could never be topped."

Penny leaned back into her husband and let him gently massage and moisturize her belly. She didn't even complain when Leonard moved up and gave her chest some attention. "Keep that up and we're gonna give that theory my great grammy and Wendy were talking about another shot".

* * *

The morning came around with Penny wrapped in Leonard's arms. They indeed gave the sex-into-labor theory a second chance brought on by the fact that all the naked moisturizing had Leonard properly prodding her in the behind. All was quiet this morning until Penny felt Leonard once again from behind. "What is it about guys and their anatomy in the mornings?" Penny then had a wicked thought. She turned over and pulled up the covers. Still naked, it was pretty easy to see that she was right. She smiled and had only one thought. "What the hell!" Just as Penny was climbing onto her sleeping husband, there was knocking at the door. "I swear, I'm going to kill Sheldon." Penny then lifted her head looking at the alarm clock. It was 10:00 AM. "Dammit". When she heard the key turn she shook her husband. "Leonard... wake up!".

The door opened until the chain stopped it. Susan called out. "Penny! Open the door... we brought breakfast!".

Leonard woke up seeing his wife's breasts in his face above him. A little confused but happy nonetheless, he smiled widely. "Again? Penny, are you sure?"

Penny slapped her hands on Leonard's chest. "Get up... get up... get up! It's my PARENTS! Shit, shit, shit.."

Leonard's eyes opened wide. "Get off!"

Penny stared down. "I'm TRYING!"

* * *

Penny and Leonard scrambled to get up and find some clothes to put on. Penny went to the closet to get their robes. "Leonard, toss me a pair of panties." Leonard was already fishing through the dresser for a pair of boxers. He tossed Penny the thong she wore the night before. When it hit the floor Penny looked up. "That's still gross and I am not picking it up."

* * *

Penny opened the door and let her parents in the apartment. "Hi Mom, Daddy, sorry about the chain on the door, but Sheldon and Amy kind of walk in without knocking."

Susan smiled looking at the disheveled appearance of her daughter as she made her way to the kitchen island with a box of donuts and other pastries. "I suppose that could be a little inconvenient, depending on what you are doing..." Susan looked around the apartment and noticed that things seemed a bit out of place. "You're just getting up and a little out of breath... did we interrupt anything?"

Penny rolled her eyes as Wyatt came into the room. "No Mom... it's only 10:00 AM... that's early".

Wyatt was carrying four coffees. "Don't keep poking at the girl, Susan."

Susan shrugged. "I'm not the one that should be doing the poking."

Penny held her breath for just a second. "MOM!"

Leonard came down the hall dressed in his robe limping and holding his back. "Morning".

Wyatt looked at his son-in-law. "Son, you look like you just fell off a horse."

Susan chuckled. "Penny? Aren't YOU the one that's supposed to be riding the bronco and walking funny?"

Penny walked over to her husband as he sat on a stool starting to massage his lower back. "MOM, I swear..."

Susan held up her hands. "Okay, okay, I just thought you wanted to get on with having these babies".

Penny continued to massage Leonard's back. "I do... and if you MUST know, we had a VERY nice night." Leonard proceeded to blush then put his head down on the breakfast island in his folded arms.

Susan smiled. "That's my girl".

* * *

There were danishes and coffees along with the scrambled eggs and bacon Susan cooked up. Penny was loving all the attention her parents were giving her. Leonard wasn't complaining either.

Wyatt had taken over massaging Leonard's sore back with his strong hands. "Are you sure that's enough?"

Leonard nodded. "It comes and goes. Penny and her Doctor seem to think that it's because I'm exhibiting symptoms of the pregnancy." The remark caused a small bout of laughing by the older couple.

Penny stood with her parents in front of the door. "Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to come?"

Leonard sat stiffly in his chair. "l would probably just slow you down. Plus, the last time we tried to buy baby stuff, we got into a huge fight and sent that other woman into labor."

Susan's eyes lit up and she raised a finger. Penny stopped her from saying a word. "No Mom, there was no sex going on at the store." She then turned her attention back to her husband. "Okay Sweetie, you have your water bottle, the TV remote, and the heating pad. You have your phone, so if you need us, just call." She then went over and kissed her husband's forehead.

Leonard moved to the couch with all of his paraphernalia and flipped through the TV Schedule setting up his afternoon.

* * *

Penny, Susan and Wyatt were walking through the baby store looking for furniture for the nursery. Wyatt put one hand on his hip and reached up to his ball cap lifting it off his head and scratching his head with a few fingers. "Slugger, what is wrong with THIS one?"

Penny chewed on a fingernail. "I just don't know if Leonard will like it."

Susan was just as tired as Wyatt about shopping for nothing, it seemed like hours. Back home in Nebraska, there was only one store to go to in their small town. Penny had dragged them to no fewer than five stores so far. "What's not to like? This one isnt 'too tall', the edges are all rounded, the spaces between slats are the recommended space by those safety people you said."

Penny sighed. "The Consumer Product Safety Commission. Yeah the slats and corners are exactly 2 3/8 inches apart."

Wyatt furrowed his brow. "I gotta say, I was surprised when you pulled out that tape measure."

Penny nodded in agreement. "You don't understand, if the spaces were even the tiniest too big, Sheldon would never let me live it down. And he would probably acuse Leonard and me of not loving the babies or some other crap".

Wyatt raised one eyebrow. "You say his mother had him tested? And he's NOT crazy..."

Susan continued. "The mattress fits snugly, they're are no cutouts in the headboard or footboard, the rails don't...'fall too fast'..."

Wyatt waved to a clerk. "We're gonna need two of these!"

Penny smiled. "We need to look for a dresser and a rocking chair".

Susan hung her head. "Oh dear god".


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go!**

 **It's finally that time even with a little work, it's a surprise to both Penny and Leonard.** **I wish I owned just a little bit of this wonderful couple, but sadly, I do not.**

The door opened and in walked one very pleased, very pregnant young blonde eating a chocolate sundae followed by an older couple that seemed a little worse for wear. Each of them were carrying assorted packages. Wyatt and Susan placed their burden on the floor just to the right of the door as they came in.

Leonard sat up slightly amused by the sight. "What have you all been up to?"

Penny sat down next to her husband with a little of his help. "We went shopping!"

Susan sat in Leonard's chair. "There was FAR more denying going on than buying".

Wyatt made his way to the fridge. "Please tell me there's a beer in here."

Leonard called out. "Second shelf". He then looked at his wife. "What did you do to your parents?"

Wyatt sat on a stool at the breakfast island. "Leonard, son, I have to say that I have a new admiration for you. When I asked you not to give up on Penny, I'm not sure I fully understood what I was asking of you. It's not everyone that could experience what we just went through and actually go back for more".

Penny looked confused. "We were just shopping. Leonard LOVES to go shopping." She patted her husband's thigh smiling at him. "Doncha Sweetie?"

Leonard knew he was squarely in the hot seat. "I love YOU... and YOU love shopping... and love is love... so by the transitive property of association..."

Penny chimed in "SEE!"

Susan looked on. "Bull Chips! We were out for SIX hours."

Leonard nodded, knowing all too well what it was like to go shopping with his wife. "What did you buy?"

Wyatt started to count on his fingers. "Two cribs that are safer for your children than Fort Knox is for gold, a rocking chair that looks like it should be in some kind of space ship, a clothes dresser that is all kinds of blue and looks more like a telephone boot than anything else."

Leonard sat up with a groan and then smiled at his wife. "You bought the Tardis dresser AND the Captain's chair rocker?" Penny just smiled, taking another spoon of her ice cream.

Susan was next. "Along with all sorts of strange little things... not ONE of which was a teddy bear. Although, the mattress cover for one crib had a whole bunch of them on it, and they looked like they were throwing rock's and sticks".

Leonard grabbed Penny's wrist. "You bought the Ewok sheets!?"

Penny patted her husband's hand. "We bought a lot of things Sweetie".

Susan smiled at the interaction of the young couple. "So... Leonard, Penny tells us that you haven't picked out names for the babies yet."

Leonard sighed. "To be honest, every time we talked about it, we would fight."

Penny pointed a finger at her husband. "It's only because you won't listen to me. NO comic book or super hero names!"

Susan thought out loud. "How about Cornelia, or Henrietta, or Beatrice?"

Wyatt came to stand by his wife. "Why would you do that to your own granddaughter? Besides, those are the names of the new cows!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Not to mention your sister, cousin and aunt."

Leonard looked surprised. "You actually have an Aunt Bea?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Yup, lived in Mayberry too. In Pawnee county about seventy five miles south of Omaha. REALLY rural down there. No post office since the thirties, so RFD."

Leonard was almost speechless. "You never said anything about that".

Penny saw the surprise on his face. "Aw Sweetie... there's SO much you don't know about my family." She then turned to her mother. "I am NOT naming my daughter Corny, Etta, or BEA!"

It was Wyatt's turn. "How is it you know about Aunt Bea? Aren't you a bit young to remember 60's television?"

Leonard shrugged. "There wasn't all that much on in East Texas Television back then so Sheldon watched reruns. Considering Sheldon pretty much dominates the TV schedule... Anyway, it was a pretty funny show as far as sitcoms go".

Wyatt nodded in agreement and then turned to his daughter. "What about Virgil, Morgan, Jesse, Butch..."

Penny looked over to her father. "DON'T EVEN say Sundance. BILL, BILLY, Doc or Ike! Old West lawmen and outlaws are all out!"

Leonard tried. "I still think Bruce..."

Penny sighed "No."

Leonard looked at his in-laws. "Clark..."

Penny rolled her eyes. "No".

Leonard tried again. "Tony..."

Penny stared at her husband. "NO! My son will not be named after Batman, the Hulk, Superman or some over sexed egotistical rich guy that flies around in a robot suit. Neither will I name our children stupid pairs like Luke and Leah, Sam and Mikaela, or Peter and MaryJane. And NO names with the same first letter either".

Leonard shrugged his shoulders and looked at his mother-in-law. "See... fight." Penny just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Susan went into the kitchen. "Enough of this, you'll figure it out or they will come home as Baby A and Baby B." She walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Whatcha got in here that I can make for dinner"

Finding very little in the fridge except for some left over Rotisserie chicken and fresh fruit, Susan cooked up some Chicken and Dumplings with a side salad and Biscuits with a raspberry pie for dessert. Penny smiled widely as she watched her mother puttering around the kitchen like she owned it. The odors that were coming from the kitchen made Penny think of her childhood.

It wasn't long before Susan and Wyatt said goodnight to the children and made their way back to their hotel.

* * *

Penny sat with her husband on the couch. "What are we gonna do about names?"

Leonard put his arm around his wife's shoulder as she snuggled into him. "We'll figure it out, sometimes, you have to meet them first before you can name them". He then moved a little to get comfortable. "That was a really delicious dinner your mother cooked up, I'm stuffed. Are you sure you're her daughter?"

Penny kissed Leonard's cheek. "Yeah, she can cook! All she needs is a little flour, butter or lard and scraps from the day before. You DEFINITELY did NOT make out in the cooking deal with me." Penny sat up. "I think I'm gonna take a bath. You wanna join me?"

Leonard smiled thinking. "As much as that sounds like a really good idea, Dr. Johnson kind of forbade us from doing that together in the bathtub. Besides, if you get stuck, I can help you out. And yes, forbade is the right word."

Penny smirked. "I know you didn't mean to? But you just called me fat. If I didn't actually love you so much, and that statement being so logical, it would SO cost you later tonight."

* * *

Leonard just smiled as he watched Penny waddle to the bathroom. She had started the cute swaying over the past few days. He frowned as he thought of how everything was getting more difficult for Penny lately. It was nice seeing her acting more like her normal self though since her parents came. Hearing the water turn on, he waited to hear if Penny was going to call out for help getting into the bathtub. Hearing the water stop and no call for help, He turned to the television to find something to watch.

* * *

Penny stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She couldn't imagine what Leonard saw in her these dsys. He kept telling her she was beautiful. Her body had lost any real curves, her boobs seemed just SO heavy and not at all appealing. And then there was her belly. It seemed enormous to her. She hadn't been able to see anything much above her knees. and what she could see was just swollen. Penny sank slowly beneath the suds she placed into the tub. She added them as the tub was filling along with some bath salts. There was a soothing lilac scent permeating the bathroom that she hoped would relax her after the long day she spent with her parents. Once settled, she gently rubbed her belly, wondering what the future would hold with two children to raise, to mold onto fine people like their father. They would soon be a family, and that was something that scared her some, but also excited her.

Penny slowly lifted herself out of the bath when the water cooled, she had drained the bath and turned on the shower to rinse off and give her hair a wash. Stepping out of the bathtub, she dried off and wrapped her hair in a towel then herself in her robe.

* * *

Leonard was still sitting on the couch when he saw Penny come down the hallway from the bathroom. She came and sat beside him. "Whatcha watchin there?"

Leonard smiled at the sight of his wife all wrapped in Terry cloth and pink fuzzy slippers. After she kicked off her slippers and brought her legs up next to her, he gave her a kiss. "It's a movie from 1998, Deep Impact. It has to do with an asteroid that is going to hit the earth and what happens when they try to stop it and sort of fail."

Penny smirked. "Sort of failed? Isn't that like being a LITTLE bit pregnant? I can tell you from experience that THAT is not possible."

Leonard chuckled. "No, they basically blew the asteroid into two pieces in space with a special team in a space shuttle type of rocket landing on the asteroid"

Penny thought she recognized the plot. "The Bruce Willis movie?"

Leonard squeezed his wife a bit. "Close, this one had Robert Duvall as captain of the team. Anyway, the two pieces were still going to hit the earth. A smaller piece was going to hit off the east coast and cause a huge tidal wave. The bigger piece was targeting western Canada and would basically be an extinction event. Then they decided to ram the big piece and save the earth."

Penny looked at the TV. "Who are those two? It looks like Madame Secretary."

Leonard nodded. "Yup, Tea Leoni. She plays a reporter who keeps the public informed... Jenny Lerner."

Penny watched the screen. "That's a nice name for a girl."

Leonard looked at Penny. "You would want to name our daughter Tea?"

Penny frowned. "No... Jenny... like Jennifer... Jenny Hofstadter."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "This is just your way of naming our daughter after Jennifer Aniston isn't it?"

Penny gasped and made like she was surprised. "NO! It's just a pretty name." She smiled. "Who's the silver fox she's talking to, very sexy, and that ain't no TV studio".

Leonard looked at the TV. "Really? With that beard? That's her Dad, Jason Lerner... Maximilian Schell."

Penny's eyes went a little wide. "Ooh... that's a cool name! And do I have to remind you about the first time I saw YOU with a beard? I practically took you right there in the hallway".

Leonard looked over. "I do remember... but Jason Hofstadter? I thought you didn't want two names with the same first letter."

Penny shook her head. "No, Maximilian. Trust me NOBODY is gonna fool with a guy named Max".

Leonard smiled. "Did we just pick names for the babies?"

Penny shrugged. "I guess we did. See what happens when you let me pick the names?" She looked back at the movie. "OH MY GOD! They just got hit by that big wave!"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, they were at his place on the beach on the east coast. The smaller piece of the asteroid just hit."

The movie ended and Penny turned to her husband and walked her fingers up his chest. "So... do you wanna see if we can help repopulate the earth?"

Leonard chuckled. "Actually, with us, it's just a matter of time. We really have very little work left to do. And there's little question if we are going to go for replacement population of net zero in both male and female populations.

Penny rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her husband's pants. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Say what you want, I need you now for something more than talking." She then straddled his lap, letting her robe fall open.

Leonard easily put his hands to his wife's belly to softly rub it. When Penny moved his hands to her breasts and started to grind into his lap, her intent was clear. He reached around her feeling the soft smooth skin of her backside pulling her closer.

* * *

Penny could feel her heart start to speed up just at the touch of Leonard's hands on her. She let out a sigh. "Sweetie wait, not here, follow me." She stood up letting her robe hang at the shoulder reaching back to take his hand. Leonard quickly let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Penny shuffled down the hallway to their bedroom and let her robe drop as she entered the room. Leonard had shed his t-shirt and boxers and watched as Penny turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

A soft sultry voice came across the room. "Come to Mama!" Leonard watched from just inside the doorway as Penny smiled at him rubbing her belly. Slowly, she cupped each breast rolling her nipples between her thumbs and fingers. Leonard reached down between his legs as he watched Penny do the same to herself. They seemed to be every bit in tune with each other as if they were touching each other.

Leonard walked to the bed as Penny lay back waiting. She reached out for his hands, intertwining their fingers as he came to her. Their eyes did not blink as Leonard started a slow pace, Penny letting out a contented moan. "Leonard move faster". Leonard moved his hands to her belly softly rubbing as he continued. Penny needed more. She stopped her husband and stood giving him an approving kiss. She then turned away from him and took hold of the bed covers as she bent slightly. Leonard took the hint and softly rubbed her behind before continuing.

Penny closed her eyes feeling her husband within her. The feeling in her was tightening, but the position was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as she leaned into the mattress. This position was no better than before. Nothing about being more than eight months pregnant was easy these days. "Sweetie, stop". Leonard did as he was told breathing heavier and holding his aching back.

Penny was determined to get her release. She lay down on the bed and motioned Leonard behind her, lifting her right leg slightly. Leonard started again at a slow pace reaching around Penny's leg with his right hand to help her along. Penny took his hand to guide and help him. Their actions were working, but Penny could hear Leonard breathing harder and groaning once. She needed more and this position was not the best for either of them.

Penny was breathing heavy but not gaining on her race for release. All she could think of was, "Oh HELL" as she rolled back placing Leonard on his back. Leonard was confused as he watched his wife roll to her knees. He calmed down when she smiled. "I'm not a big old five for nothing". Penny climbed onto her husband with his help and settled as she put both palms down on his chest.

Leonard watched his wife's eyes close as she shifted her weight back and forth, concentrating on her task. He took advantage of the proximity of her breasts and massaged her nipples causing her to open her eyes and smile.

Penny looked into her husband's eyes. "Go ahead..." She giggled as Leonard leaned up and took her left nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue and then nibbling slightly. The added stimulation was just what Penny was needing as she then ground her hips into his increasing the friction between them.

Leonard couldn't remember Penny being this determined recently. Their love making, although far more frequent than he had expected so late in her pregnancy, was usually pleasant and fulfilling but nothing like this. Penny was like her pre-pregnant self, he easily could imagine a well placed "Yee Haw" any minute. He needed all his concentration to make sure she found her climax first.

Penny continued her efforts with everything she had, grasping her husband's chest, almost sinking her nails into him, grinding ever faster and harder.

Leonard grimaced a bit at the grasp of Penny's hands as he reached down to take hold of her behind. When Penny's eyes opened wide, he thought she had reached her end. But there was something very different this time. The expected inner pulsating contractions were replaced by a very tight clenching. "WHAT?"

Penny suddenly stilled her actions. "I don't know..."

Leonard was securely caught in place. "Did you...?"

Penny squinted. "I don't know... something happened, but not THAT."

Leonard was getting nervous. "What do we do?"

Penny looked equally nervous. "Still don't know".

Leonard looked up. "You're going to have to get off".

Penny tilted her head. "That's not very likely".

Leonard didn't know how to respond. "Um... you can't stay there forever, and I really need you to let me go". He needed to get out from under his wife. "Penny, you need to move."

Penny released his chest. "Don't want to". After the look she received, she sighed. "Okay, okay". Penny released her inner muscles. "OH... GOD!"

Leonard was now really nervous. "WHAT!?"

Penny squinted. " I think my water broke".

Leonard's eyes went wide. "HERE? ... NOW? ... HOW?"

Penny scrunched her nose as she started to move off her husband. There was WAY more moisture than there should have been. "OHGOD, ohgod, ohgod! DAMMIT... NOW I have to PEE!."

As she made her way out of the bedroom, Penny reached down and picked up Leonard's t-shirt and placed it between her legs. Before she made it to the bathroom, she called back over her shoulder, "Call my parents!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Just what is going on here?**

 **Penny tries to move things along with surprising results... for both Penny AND Leonard.**

 **I SO wish that these two had the chance to go through an experience like this, but sadly. I am not one that determines their future in the real world of production Television. I do not own these tow and do not make any claim that I do.**

Penny came back from the bathroom with Leonard's t-shirt still stuffed between her legs. "We have to get to the Hospital!"

Leonard looked up. "Are you in labor"?

Penny frowned a bit. "No Leonard, I ALWAYS walk around the apartment naked with your t-shirt stuck between my LEGS!"

Leonard stood up, pulling on a pair of boxers after drying off with the sheets. "Don't yell at me. I've never done this before, the books say you don't need to go to the Hospital until the contractions are close together. Are you even having contractions?"

Penny shook her head. "At some point you are going to have to clue me in on to WHEN your genius brain kicks in. MY WATER BROKE! If you think I'm sitting around waiting to have regular contractions while I LEAK all over the place your CRAZIER than Sheldon. Oh... and in case you didn't already know this... I never did this EITHER! Now lets get going... get me some clothes."

Leonard nodded. "Sure... let me get cleaned up."

Penny's eyes went wide. "LEONARD!"

Leonard waved his hands defensively. "Right, right, you're right. We have to get going." He went over to the dresser and opened the drawer with underwear in it. "Which panties do you want?"

Penny stood, still with his shirt firmly between her legs. "I don't need panties, they're only going to take them off anyway. Just get me a pair of pants."

Leonard looked in another drawer. "Yoga pants, short pants, jeans, slacks?"

Penny huffed. " My GOD! Just get me a pair of sweat pants. I need something big enough to stuff this shirt into... unless you don't care what happens to your car."

Leonard tilted his head. "Sweat pants coming up". Leonard went over and dug into a box in the closet where Penny had put some non maternity clothes. "Here's an old pair..." he looked at them. They were a pair Penny almost never wore. He had given them to her when they were going out the first time, and he couldn't remember her wearing them since they broke up. "Here ya go... Wonder Woman..."

Penny frowned. She had purposefully not worn those pants BECAUSE they were Wonder Woman. All that particular comic book super hero did was remind her of that New Year's party at the Comic Book Store when she broke Leonard's heart kissing Zack right in front of him. "Ugh... Fine... help me put these on..."

Leonard looked at his wife and grimaced just a bit. "I need to go to the bathroom!" He then handed Penny the sweat pants as he went quickly to the bathroom.

Penny took the pants and watched in relative disbelief as Leonard passed by. "Really? Please be quick... we have to go."

* * *

Leonard stood in front of the toilet trying his best to releave the pressure in his bladder. Suddenly all that had just happened and what was about to happen came together and he kneeled down on the floor and threw up groaning in pain as he did.

* * *

Penny was doing her best to get some clothes on when she heard Leonard getting sick. Whether it was her love for him or her newly developing mother instincts, she didn't know. What she did know was that she needed to get to him. She pulled on her sweat pants making sure she kept his t-shirt in place. Grabbing a maternity top, she put one arm in when a sharp pain came from her belly. "LEONARD!"

There was suddenly a joined acknowledgment of sharp pain by both of them. "ARrrgggg!"

Leonard crawled out the bathroom door to see Penny grasping the doorframe of their bedroom. "What?!"

Penny looked up letting out the breath she was holding. "I think I just got that contraction you were worried I DIDN'T have!"

Leonard stood up. "Oh my god... we need to get to the Hospital!"

Penny stood up and finished putting on her top. "YOU THINK?"

* * *

Penny made her way to the door of the apartment. Leonard went to get the prepacked baby bag. As he picked it up, he groaned in pain. "What is IN here?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "For GOD'S sake! Give me that and get the car!" She then grabbed the bag with one hand and went down the stairs after her husband still holding his shirt in her sweat pants between her legs.

When Penny made it to the second floor, she sat down. "Ooooo boy!" She put the bag down and rubbed her belly. It felt so hard. "Not yet babies... not yet... Just a little while longer." Tears started to come from her eyes. "Leonard..."

Penny felt a soft touch on her shoulder, then the soft voice of her husband. Leonard stood next to her smiling softlysoftly . "What do you say we go to the Hospital and meet a couple of babies?"

* * *

Penny moaned and was breathing deep as Leonard was doing his best to drive to the Hospital. Unfortunately. every time Penny groaned, he did the same and was now bent over very close to the steering wheel. She looked over breathing heavy. "Are you trying to kill us? Sit up so you can see! oOHhh...mygod!"

Leonard tried to do as he was told sitting up. "OHhhh no no no..." He moved closer to the wheel. "We're almost there".

* * *

When they arrived at the ER, they were met by a guard that bent over and looked into the car to tell the driver he couldn't park in the entry way. What he saw, however, was a VERY pregnant woman calling out in pain and the driver of the car doing much the same.

Wyatt and Susan had arrived at the Hospital before the kids and watched as two wheelchairs were brought out to what appeared to be Leonard's car. When they recognized Penny, Wyatt went out to take the car and park it safely in a proper space.

Penny was wheeled into the ER, she was met by Dr. Johnson. "So... Your water broke. Things are going to get interesting from here. Where's Leonard?"

Penny was glad she was going to be in the hands of professionals. "He's right behind me." Just then, Leonard was wheeled in through the door. "He may be taking this a little TOO seriously".

Dr. Johnson watched as Leonard was wheeled over to the reception area so he could give them their health insurance information. "You may be right. Let's get you up to labor and delivery. Leonard can meet us up there. I need to give you an exam and see where we are". She turned to Penny's mother. "So, soon to be grandma... would you like to come?" Susan smiled widely and helped push Penny as they found their way to the elevator.

* * *

While Penny went to the labor ward, Leonard gave all their medical and insurance information to the receptionist. He assured the clerk that he was fine and that he was in the wheelchair only because his wife was overreacting.

Wyatt walked up from behind when the women left thinking he should probably stay with his son-in-law and make sure he was okay and that he would be with Penny when she needed him.

* * *

Penny stood from her wheelchair and took the gown from Wendy as Susan helped Penny out of her clothes. "Sweetie... WHAT is THIS?"

Penny looked at what was inside her sweat pants. "That's Leonard's t-shirt. I didn't want to leak all over the place so I kinda used that".

Dr. Johnson frowned as she looked on. "What is that on the front?"

Susan twisted her head looking at the shirt. "It looks like two spacemen and a monkey."

Penny grabbed the shirt. "Oh my god... it's the Wonder TWINS!"

Wendy frowned. "The who?"

Penny smiled as she slipped on the gown. "They're part of the Justice League. They're boy/girl twins. They have a pet monkey".

Both Wendy and Susan looked on with extreme confusion. Penny looked at her mother and Doctor. "What? And don't you dare throw out that t-shirt!"

* * *

Wyatt walked slowly with Leonard by his side while his son-in-law was holding his back. "You okay there son?"

Leonard waved his handhand. "Yeah, yeah, just a little sore from what Penny was... just a little sore".

Wyatt frowned at what Leonard was about to say and thankful he didn't continue.

* * *

Penny was on the exam table with Wendy square between her legs, checking how things were coming along. She looked up. "So, how did this sudden turn of events come about?"

Penny blushed immediately. "As it turns out, you and my great grammy were right".

Susan slapped her knee. "I KNEW IT!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Mom... it wasn't like that." Susan raised her eyebrows causing Penny to sigh. "Okay... it was exactly like that."

Wendy stood up and patted Penny's knee. "Atta girl, you started things, now we just have to wait and see. You're not very far along, any contractions?"

Penny was still blushing. "Not really, there were a few... My belly got really hard."

Wendy frowned a bit. "Well, you may have a bit of premature rupture of membranes or PROM. It's nothing to be concerned about just yet. You may have been a little rough and with so much baby in there, you just caused your water to break. It does happen sometimes with advanced pregnancy and you are due in just a few weeks so both your children were probably getting ready to meet you anyway."

Penny smiled. "That's what Leonard said just before we got in the car. That we should get to the Hospital and meet the babies... Where is he?"

Susan patted her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sure he's on his way up here right now with your father." She turned to the Doctor. "Will everything be okay"?

Dr. Johnson smiled looking from Penny to Susan seeing the very same look of concern. "Right now, things are fine. Usually, when PROM happens, labor starts within twenty four hours or so. If nothing happens, we may have to give you a little help."

Penny looked worried and squeezed her mother's hand. "What about the delivery? I would really like to not have a C-section."

Wendy became serious. "More and more twins are delivered vaginaly these days than a few years ago, but possible complications are increased with twins. If the babies are positioned well, things should go fine but if complications do occur an emergency C-section might be necessary. If we can confirm their positioning, with a scan we will have a better idea of how to proceed."

Penny squeezed her mother's hand harder. "Okay".

* * *

Wyatt opened the door to the room slowly, almost afraid of what he might find behind it. Peering around the edge he sighed. "Oh good, you're here, and just the three of you."

Penny looked over. "Where's Leonard!?"

Leonard walked in bent slightly and holding his back. "I'm right her Love Bug. How are you doing?" He walked over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss that made Penny smile.

Penny frowned. "No babies yet". Leonard just nodded with the same accepting nod she had seen so many times before. Just then a Technician came through the door with the portable scanner. The accepting look on her husband's face turned to concern. She loved that about him... how he was always worried about her and the babies... that everything would be okay. "It's fine Sweetie... they just need to know how the babies are positioned... so we know how the delivery is going to go."

Dr. Johnson knew the look of concern on Leonard's face. "We just need to take a look. Nothing's gonna happen real soon, you guys sure started the process, but they aren't really ready yet."

Leonard blushed. "W...what?"

Penny patted his hand. "Sweetie, we were a little too rough and we broke my water. The babies are fine, they just aren't ready to come out yet".

Wyatt turned to the door. "Well, that's about all I need to know. Susan, I'm getting a cup of coffee. You coming?" Susan just giggled and followed her husband out of the room.

Wendy chuckled. "If things don't get going on their own, I will induce labor as gently as I can." The Technician who was off to the side enjoying the conversation moved the portable scanner over to the exam table and started her task as Dr. Johnson, Leonard and Penny looked on.

With the procedure over Wendy looked at Penny and smiled widely. "Well Honey, they are locked and loaded. both head down! That means you can try vaginal delivery and there is a good chance everything will be okay".

Leonard waved his hand. "Wait... what? There a GOOD chance?!"

Penny patted her husband's chest. "Sweetie, Sweetie, let the experts do their job."

Wendy looked at the worried expectant father. "Leonard, we are going to attempt a natural child birth, at Penny's request, but we will have all the emergency procedures and facilities available just in case. Now, we have about twenty four hours to let things happen by themselves. After that, because her water broke, there is a slight increase in th he risk of infection. So we will play it by ear for now. It doesn't seem like the babies are cooperating for now so there are a few things you can try to move it along. First, Penny has an IV for hydration, but you can walk around hoping for them to get the idea. We'll be here if you need us."

Leonard sighed. "For a second. I thought you were going to recommend we... well... you know..."

Penny giggled. "Sweetie, I love you, but I think we've done just about enough of that for now".

* * *

Penny and Leonard went for a walk around the Nurse's station which was in the center of four hallways. They tried to keep their minds off what they were waiting for by talking about other things. Penny took slow steps. "Did you call anyone to tell them what's happening?"

Leonard stepped along his wife's side. "I called Howard. He said he would call everyone. That's why your Dad and I were a little late."

Penny frowned. "Really? Howard? Not Sheldon?"

Leonard shrugged. "I didn't want to have to deal with the unique crazy that is Sheldon. No matter what his mother says".

Penny nodded "Fair enough. Hey, tell me something, do you think Bernadette is a little upset about us having kids".

Leonard thought. "You think she's jealous of us having kids? She has two of her own... Why would she be jealous?"

Penny kept walking. "Yeah but we're doing it with just ONE pregnancy".

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "She IS a little competitive."

Penny held out her fist. "Yeah, we SO got them on that!" Leonard reached out to fist bump his wife. She walked and kept a hold of the IV pole as Leonard tried to keep the back of her gown closed.

Penny was about as uncomfortable as she could remember. "Leonard... what are you doing?"

Leonard shrugged a bit. "Your gown keeps coming open in the back."

Penny stopped walking and tried to look over her shoulder. "Unless you have done nothing but lie to me for MONTHS now, my ASS is about the best lady part these Nurses are gonna see today. Let it go."

Leonard shrugged. "They're not just female nurses you know. And I have NOT lied to you". After a slight moan and a grab for his back, along with the glaring look from his wife, Leonard took hold of the IV pole for support. "Let me help you with this."

Penny was more worried about her husband than anyone looking at her behind. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Leonard looked up with a slight bit of sweat trailing down his temple. "I'm fine, I'm fine, let's just keep going."

Just then Penny bent over slightly. "OH boy! THAT must be a contraction!" She held her hands to her belly.

Leonard gripped the pole harder squinting. "OH yeah, that was a good one".

Penny looked up confused by Leonard's remark. "You're right, let's get back to Wendy."

The walk back was a bit strange to see. Penny, obviously pregnant, was holding her belly with both hands leading her husband tethered to the IV pole that seemed to be holding him up as he tried his best to keep up with his wife.

As Penny and Leonard came back toward the birthing room, they passed by the waiting area where the gang were gathered. Suddenly the efforts Leonard was performing earlier made SO much more sense. As they stopped, Penny turned to her husband. "Gown, Leonard... GOWN!"

Leonard quickly held the back of Penny's robe closed covering her bare behind.

Bernadette was the first to reach her friend. "How are you? Taking "the walk" huh? So... nothing close yet?"

Howard came along side his friend. "Leonard, you look like hell."

Leonard half smiled. "Thanks Howard".

Penny then bent over quickly followed by her husband grabbing his back as they both groaned out in pain. "GEEZ GOD! Guys... we really have to go."

Howard looked to the group as Penny and Leonard turned the corner. "That was weird..."

Bernadette smirked. "Sure... out of EVERYthing about their pregnancy... THAT was the weird thing".

* * *

Penny came back into the birthing room trailing her IV behind hrt until Leonard came in breathing a little heavy. "Leonard will you please use your inhaler, we weren't going THAT fast." She looked at Wendy. "Okay, I'm pretty sure this is happening!" She then bent over and groaned.

Everyone in the room turned in the direction of Leonard when he joined his wife in a cry of pain.

Leonard was helped over to a recliner while Penny was being attended to by Dr. Johnson. Unfortunately, Penny was not as far along as she thought or would like to be.

Dr. Johnnson stood up as the contraction subsided. "That was not so bad."

Penny looked back in disbelief. "NOT SO BAD?"

Wendy shrugged. "This may be a while".

Susan held her daughter's hand. "Baby, you can do this".

Penny looked from her Doctor to her Mother to her husband who was now lying back in a recliner with his legs slightly apart and panting while sweating. Her father standing by his side. "I'm not sure this was such a great decision after all..."


	19. Chapter 19

**This is not exactly the way things were supposed to go.**

 **Penny quickly finds out that a little hesitation in making an informed decision has consequences she never really considered while Leonard finds that denial is not the best way to deal with all the uncomfortable situations in life.**

 **We are coming to a close in this story. One I wish was considered more heavily by the writers and the powers that be. Unfortunately, they have primarily seen the fulfillment of just one characters dreams and goals. And to that end, seem to have forgotten some other character's long standing central goals and aspirations.**

 **At any rate, I make no claim to owning either Penny or Leonard or any other chara n. cters formally associated with the broadcast Television show The Big Bang Theory.**

Penny was not showing any signs of moving her delivery along. Dr. Johnson stood next to her patient. "You're only a few centimeters along, and it IS technically early labor, but normally we wouldn't even have you come in to the Hospital yet. We would just have you do some normal things around the house".

Penny thought. "Well, considering all I've been doing is sitting around the apartment with my feet up lately, I think we have that pretty much covered."

Wendy chuckled. "I can try to induce if you would like."

Penny was feeling a bit nervous about all this right now. "I don't know... could we wait a little longer?"

Wendy nodded. "We can, ultimately, it's up to you. But, the longer we wait, other things should be considered." The look on Penny's face was nothing but confused. "You should probably consider an epidural. It will make things better for the pain."

Penny was worried. "What about the babies?"

Wendy was more serious. "It's more about you and the pushing. Labor can be a little longer, and pushing can be a bit numb, but again, the pain will be less. And we will not give you one after transition. It takes a bit to set it up and for it to take effect. We put it into your spine."

Penny denied. "I actually don't want this to go any LONGER than it has to, and that spine thingie doesn't sound very nice, so I think I'll pass... for now."

Wendy didn't push the point knowing Penny was anxious and things were going pretty slow for now so she left Penny in the bed telling her everything would be fine.

* * *

Penny was a bit bored just lying there so she got out of her bed and went to see how Leonard was doing. On her way over to the recliner he was laying back in, she took another gown and put it on backwards to cover up her bare backside.

Leonard had fallen asleep but almost immediately sat up when he heard the telltale shuffling across the floor. "Penny, you need to get back in bed!"

Penny rubbed her husband's arm. "Sweetie... calm down. Nothing's happening. How are you doing?"

Leonard stood to give his wife a kiss. "What happened to the IV?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "I'm about as hydrated as I can get, they said I would be okay for now." Penny smiled as Leonard put his hands on her belly. She gently covered his hands with hers. "They're pretty calm right now. Do you want to go for another walk?"

Leonard frowned. "Do you really want to go out there and run into everyone"?

Penny shrugged. "I put on an extra gown to cover my ass... SEE!... one blue, one PINK, I say we go for it."

Leonard took Penny's arm, "Very stylish", and they both went out to the Nurse's station to let them know where they would be. The walk was slow as they were actually holding each other up with Penny leaning into her husband loving how he held onto her. As for Leonard, he was thankful for having Penny to help him stand up. They had gone in the opposite direction from where the waiting room was making sure that they wouldn't run into their friends right off.

* * *

In the waiting room, everyone was having a conversation about how much they had changed. Wyatt and Susan had come back from the cafeteria and joined in the conversation adding tidbits of what it was like having Penny as a baby.

Susan sat up. "Having to wait for the babies to be born doesn't surprise me one bit. Penny wasn't very motivated to get born either."

Wyatt chuckled. "I thought Doc Miller chalked that up to the marijuana you smoked. Penny was probably just layin back and enjoyin the warm bath she was in. Plus it was two in the morning and we all know she's not an early riser."

Susan nodded. "No... she is not, it wasn't until eleven that morning that she was born."

Sheldon reached for his throat. "Penny's actions if awakened prior to eleven A.M. are well understood".

* * *

Penny and Leonard were about half way around when another contraction hit. Penny stopped in her tracks and just stood there with a look on her face and both hands on her belly. "Ohhhh PRESSURE!"

Leonard stood quietly at her side. "Is everything okay?"

Penny stopped breathing. "Not sure. Feels weird".

Leonard frowned."Weird? What is weird?

Penny stopped biting her lower lip. "Nor sure. Let's keep walking."

* * *

Wyatt laughed. "It never really was any better even as she grew up. Getting her out of bed for school was never something you wanted to do."

Sheldon again felt the need to interject. "Again, Penny's aversion to education... OUCH!"

Amy removed her elbow from Sheldon's side. "I'm sure everything will be fine once the labor actually starts."

* * *

Penny stopped again. "Ooooooo... pressure, pressure, pressure!"

Leonard wasn't liking this one bit. His back was killing him, but he chose to ignore it. "We should get back".

Penny breathed through the pain. "Phew... that was worse than the others."

Leonard's eyes went wide. "OTHERS? There were OTHERS?"

Penny patted her husband's chest. "Others, yeah they've been pretty regular since we left the birthing room. Wendy said I would normally be at home... OOOoooo..." She grabbed her belly and started to breathe like they were taught in class, bending over slightly.

Leonard bent with his wife and breathed through his own pain. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Penny took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm fine... besides, you would just get worried and act like... well... like you are right now". Just then, another contraction came. "GEEZ... "

Leonard looked at his watch. "That couldn't have been much more than a few minutes apart. We need to get back... NOW".

Penny took two breaths. "That can't be... the books say transition starts around three minutes... I CAN'T BE at transition... it's too soon. OOOoooo another one..." Penny's breathing was much harder and she held onto Leonard's arm with a tight grip. Taking a cleansing breath she turned to her husband. "Getting back to the room seems like a really good idea."

Leonard half smiled. "Awww...You read the books..." The look on his wife's face was one of fear and anger. He held up a hand knowing he should stop talking. "Sure... sure, we should get back".

By this time. they were closer to the birthing room if the went right by the waiting room. There was no chance they were going back the other way.

* * *

Leonard was holding Penny as they came upon the waiting room. Wyatt was the first to notice them. "Slugger, there you are!"

Everyone turned to the couple. Penny did her best to smile. "Hi Daddy, we really need to... OOooomygod...!"

Susan quickly came to the side of her daughter. "Babygirl... are you okay?"

Penny pushed out a breath before looking up at her mother. "Sure, Mom... I always stand around trying to push out a human being from between my legs." She looked at the crowd of her friends. "Howard... you're a magician... do you have any tricks that could help out here? And make this all over?"

Howard looked on surprised. "Actually, I'm more of an illusionist."

Leonard held onto his wife. "Trust me, Howard, there is no illusion going on here".

Howard shrugged. "Well, then you just have to reach up in there and..."

Bernadette slapped her husband's arm. "HOWARD! You aren't reaching up ANYWHERE!"

Both Penny and Leonard buckled at the knees as the next contraction hit. The door to the birthing room opened and Dr. Wendy Johnson peered out. "There you are. What is going on out here?" One look at her patient and she knew. "Okay, let's get you in here and see what's going on." Susan and Leonard helped Penny into the room and up on the delivery bed. The rest of the group stood very still as the door closed.

* * *

Penny sat, propped up by the back of the bed with Leonard by her side as she was breathing through another contraction. She didn't see it, but he was beginning to sweat trying not to think of his own pain. Penny looked up at the ceiling. "Oh my god, this hurts so much."

Wendy was finishing up her exam. "Well, THIS is a little surprising. You're nine centimeters and crowning."

Penny looked on with wide eyes. "Okay... you can do that epidural thingie now."

Wendy took Penny's hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Penny grimaced as another contraction hit. "Wwwhadoyoumean CAN'T!?... YYYYyyyeeeooowww!

Leonard rubbed his wife's back. "Breathe Penny... breathe".

Penny snapped her head in Leonard's direction. "I AM BREATHING!... WwwwOW!"

Penny lay back when the contraction ended. She looked at her Doctor. "You said you could give me something later. Later just got here. Do what you said. Give me drugs."

Wendy smiled. "No... I said I wouldn't give you something after you went into transition. You're in transition."

Penny looked over. "Well, put your hand up there and push it back in and give me some DRUGS!"

Wendy actually laughed. "That's not how things work".

Leonard saw the desperation on his wife's face as another contraction came. "Penny, that's crazy."

Penny gritted her teeth. "NO... what's CRAZY is that I let you TOUCH me! ... ooooOOOOOHHHH!

Susan patted Leonard on the shoulder reassuring him. "She doesn't mean that Leonard, it's just what she's going through."

Wendy was in position. "Penny, don't push, you're not ready yet. you'll just tear."

Penny breathed through another contraction. "I can't do this".

Wendy was thinking out loud. "I don't understand what happened. You were three centimeters and not budging. Now you're coming on ten and almost ready to go."

Leonard spoke up. "She was saying there was a lot of pressure down there as we walked."

Penny screamed out. "Drugs... I need DRUGS!"

Wendy turned to her patient. "You can't have any." She turned to Leonard. "Was there any more water? This could be because of the second baby".

Penny yelled. "I need to PUSH!"

Wendy turned back to her patient. "Not yet. I'm doing some perineal massage to help with tearing."

Penny fell back on the bed. "Oh crap... I feel like I'm gonna CRAP!"

Wendy chuckled. "That's actually pretty normal. You are pushing after all."

Penny's eyes went wide. "I changed my mind... do a C-section!"

Dr. Johnson laughed. "Too late, we're almost there. We'll only go there if we HAVE to."

Penny sat up. "What you HAVE to do... is give me DRUGS!"

Leonard leaned close to his wife. "Penny. you need to calm... Arrggg!"

Penny reached up and grabbed her husband's shirt pulling him down to look directly in his eyes. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Leonard was torn between the fear of his wife and the pain he felt as he was pulled down. "Penny I..."

Wendy looked up. "Okay Penny, we can try pushing".

Penny let go of her husband's shirt. "WE?"

Wendy sighed. "Fine... YOU can try pushing. Just try to relax."

Penny frowned. "You want me to RELAX while I'm pushing something as big as a watermelon out of my..."

Susan needed to stop the madness. "PENNY! That's enough of that! You need to concentrate."

Penny grabbed two fistfuls of sheets as the next contraction hit. "AAArrrggggg!"

Wendy tried to coach her patient. "That's it Penny... that's good... now PUSH!"

Penny leaned up with the help of Leonard. "MMMmmmm... oooohhh."

Wendy smiled. "Okay... there's the head. Hold on while we suction".

Penny felt another contraction. "I can't... I need to push!"

Wendy spoke louder. "Not yet... just hold it!".

Penny held back breathing through the next contraction. She grabbed for Leonard. "I can't do this... it hurts too much... I can't... I just can't..."

Leonard brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Penny, you CAN do this. You're already doing such a great job. You can do this. I'm here for you. I'll help." He held her up.

Wendy looked at her patient. "Okay push... we need to get the shoulders out... PUSH!"

Penny leaned forward and pushed while Leonard held her shoulders. Wendy was concentrating on what she needed to do. "Okay Penny just one more PUSH! ... That's it... shoulders are out... PUSH! ... PUSH!"

Penny gritted her teeth and did as she was told. "Grrrrrrr... oooohhhh". Suddenly it felt like everything just eased. She fell back and took a breath.

Wendy practically yelled. "That's it! We have him!"

Penny looked over to her husband. "Leonard... it's Max!"

Wendy was surprised. "Woah... THERE'S the rest of the water from baby number two! Leonard, do you want to cut the cord on your son?... Leonard?"

Penny looked around after Wendy did not get an answer from her husband. She didn't feel his arms around her anymore. "Leonard?"

Susan looked behind herself. "Here he is, Leonard... are you okay? Please stand up".

Penny looked over. "LEONARD!"

Wendy peered around Penny's leg. "We need to get him some help."

Penny started to cry. "What's wrong with him? Leonard? I need you... please get up..."

Susan turned and ran for the door. "Wyatt! GET IN HERE! There's something wrong with Leonard!"

Wyatt looked scared. "In THERE? With babies all over and Slugger all... With no... and her lady parts..."

Susan was not listen to any of it. "WYATT ROBERT PETTERSSON! YOU PULL ON YOUR BIG BOY PANTS AND GET IN HERE!"

Penny was crying now. "What's wrong with Leonard?"

Wendy clapped her hands. "PENNY! ... FOCUS! We have another baby to deliver here!"

* * *

One of the floor Nurses came with a wheelchair for Leonard.

Amy looked at Bernadette. "There's an awful lot of yelling going on in there."

Bernadette smiled. "Yeah, that's how it usually goes".

* * *

Wyatt went into the room with his ball cap pulled down as far as he could. He helped Leonard into the wheelchair without looking in his daughter's direction.

Penny was still crying. "Daddy?"

Wyatt turned to the door. "Don't worry Slugger... we'll take care of him." He then half turned back. "I'm so proud of you... you're doing great".

There was more crying from Penny and more yelling from Wendy as Leonard was wheeled out of the room.

* * *

Amy turned and ran to the door. "BESTIE... I'm coming!"

Bernadette wasn't about to get out done. "Penny... WE'RE COMING!

Sheldon watched as his former roommate was wheeled toward the elevator. "Oh I don't like this one bit. I need to make sure Leonard is okay". He followed closely behind Wyatt.

Raj looked at Howard. "Well, that was rather interesting". They then shrugged at each other and followed Leonard into the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

**Everything works out after all.**

 **Penny and Leonard have to navigate through some rough patches. But they each have family and friends to get them through. They may be apart but they are never far from each other's thoughts.**

 **I still don't own any of the formal Big Bang Theory cast of characters. I do, however, hijack a scene from one of Penny's favorite sitcoms.**

Dr. Wendy Johnson wasn't quite sure what was happening. The husband of her patient had seemingly passed out during the birth of the first of his twin children. The mother was currently unconsolable even by her mother. And just now, two women about the same age as her patient have come into the room offering to help in some undefined fashion.

Wendy looked at the new guests. "WHO... are YOU?"

Susan smiled. "Penny's best friends!"

Penny squeaked out. "They can stay".

* * *

With the help of the maternity ward Nurse, Wyatt wheeled Leonard into the rear entry to the Emergency Department. They had called down and had one of the Physicians on staff waiting for them. The Physician looked a little young to Wyatt as they were approached. "This must be the fallen father. My name is Dr. Patel."

Wyatt shook the hand of the young Doctor. "Yes sir, this is my son-in-law Leonard Hofstadter." Leonard had sat up a bit and grimaced as he tried to smile.

* * *

Dr. Johnson turned her attention back to her patient. "Fine... your friends can stay. But, Penny, we have to deliver your daughter".

Penny lay back. "I cant'".

Wendy looked on. "CAN'T?... Penny... Women have been doing this for THOUSANDS of years. What do you mean can't?"

Penny held her belly. "It doesn't feel right".

Dr. Johnson looked at how Penny was holding her belly and was now worried. "DON'T do anything. NO pushing! Breathe through EVERYTHING until I tell you!" She turned to the Nurse. "Get that portable back in here NOW!"

Penny held her belly. "OOWwwww".

Susan held her daughter's hand. "Baby... everything will be okay... just breathe".

Amy took two steps back and held onto Bernadette.

* * *

Dr. Patel sent Leonard for a CT scan in Radiology and then sent Wyatt and the others back to the room Leonard was assigned to. Leonard had a hard time lying still which made the scan last much longer than it normally would. When the scan was over, Dr. Patel sent Leonard back to his room as he went to the Radiologist to discuss the results of the scan.

* * *

Leonard was wheeled into his room where Wyatt, Howard, Sheldon and Raj were waiting. Wyatt helped Leonard onto the bed. "How are ya son?"

Leonard rolled onto his side. "This hurts so much".

Wyatt moved his hands to Leonard's back and began to massage his lower back. "You tell me if it gets any worse."

Leonard groaned. "Actually, that feels better but now I have to pee."

* * *

The technician came in with the portable scanner and quickly spread gel over Penny's belly. Wendy looked at the screen. "Crap! She changed position. If we don't get her back to head down, we'll have to do a C-section."

That was not something Penny needed to hear. "I can't do it. How are we supposed to get her to move?" Another contraction started. "OH my GOD!"

Dr. Johnson tried to take control. "Penny, DO... NOT... PUSH! The baby is transverse."

Penny breathed through the contraction. "What does THAT mean?!"

Susan stroked her daughter's hair. "The baby is sideways."

Dr. Johnson stood. "I'm going to try to move her. There is going to be some pressure. Jane will keep the scan on so I can see where the baby's head is and I'm going to try to push her shoulders and head down. This will be a little uncomfortable." She then turned to one of the delivery nurses. "Get the O.R. ready if we need it." She then turned to Penny's friends. "Ladies, I could really use your help." Susan, Amy and Bernadette all nodded. "Whatever you need us to do".

Susan took one of Penny's hands, Amy the other and Bernadette stood close to Wendy, sort of behind her, off to one side, like an umpire in baseball standing behind the catcher.

* * *

Leonard was helped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He never was one of those public pee-ers, going for a stall at a bar or club Penny took him to when other guys would easily go for the sink if the bathroom was crowded.

Wyatt, Raj, Howard and Sheldon stood outside and quickly heard groaning and moaning. Sheldon scowled and stepped back. Wyatt just stood and listened.

Howard inquired. "Leonard? Are you okay?"

Raj seemed to turn the issue into some strange sporting event. "C'mon Buddy... you can do it!"

Dr. Patel entered the room just as a loud yell came from the bathroom. "YYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWW!"

The Physician's eyes went slightly wide as he surveyed the room. "What is going on here?"

Sheldon commented. "Leonard felt the urge to urinate".

Leonard came out of the bathroom slightly bent over and with both hands on his back.

* * *

Penny was panting as Wendy pushed on the side of her belly. Jane kept the scanner in place as the Nurse held the other side of Penny's belly. Penny was very uncomfortable and nervous. "What are you doing? Oww, oww, oww."

Susan spoke up. "Shhhh baby, let the Doctor do her work."

Wendy smiled. "Thank you. Okay. Penny, the baby is head down, but not as far into the birth canal as she should be. We're going to have to go through labor again."

Penny fell back. "I can't, I'm exhausted. I need Leonard".

Amy squeezed Penny's hand as another contraction hit. It wasn't as bad as the last one until the very end. Penny just gasped as the contraction ended. Wendy did a quick exam. "Okay, we're good. You're crowning".

Penny blew through the start of another contraction. "Grreat! Ugggghhhh!. Two more contractions passed before the delivery was going to happen.

Wendy was ready for the baby. "Okay Penny... PUSH!"

Penny tried her best but the baby was not cooperating. "I can't do this!"

Wendy could see that Penny was completely exhausted. "Okay, we're going to do a C-section then."

Penny started to cry. "I don't want one. Why won't she come out? I can't do this. It's too hard."

Suddenly from just behind her Dr. Johnson heard what seemed to be almost an out worldly voice. "PENNY... YOU ARE NO QUITTER! YOUR A MOTHER NOW AND YOU CAN DO ANYTHING... NOW LET'S CONCENTRATE, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, GET BACK IN THE GAME... AND PUSH!"

Susan, Amy and Wendy turned to see the petite blonde standing between Penny's legs behind the Doctor just smile sweetly back at them. "I have two kids, I know a little about this".

Penny looked at her friend. "Where's Leonard? I need Leonard."

Susan saw her daughter breathing heavy. "Sweetie, Leonard is with Dad and your friends. He would want you to be strong and do this."

Wendy turned and took a breath as Penny sat up with Susan and Amy's help. "We REALLY NEED to deliver this baby!"

Amy leaned in to Penny's ear. "Bestie, you can do this. You need to try."

Penny was listening to Bernadette and her tough love coaching, listening to Wendy and her clinical directions, and listening to what Amy had just said. She then thought of Leonard and what he would say. She whispered as a new contraction was starting. "DO... or do NOT... there is no TRY..."

Bernadette turned to her friend. "PENNY... PUSH!"

As another contraction hit, all that could be heard was, "GGRRrrrrraaahhhoooowww!"

* * *

Leonard sat in the bed tenderly. Dr. Patel came closer. "Mr. Hofstadter..."

Sheldon stepped forward. "Excuse me... it may be acceptable to Leonard to be addressed as such, but his correct title is Doctor".

Leonard looked at his former roommate. "This is not the time Sheldon, it's fine".

Sheldon sisighed. "There you go again Leonard, being a satisfiser."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Does anyone know how Penny's doing?"

Raj spoke. "Sheldon, let the Doctor do his job."

Sheldon turned to Dr. Patel. "I assume you realize that Leonard in all likelihood, is suffering from..."

Howard stood up. "Sheldon, you are not a Doctor."

Sheldon spun on his heel. "What are you saying? I have a Master's degree and TWO PhD's! This "Physician" is probably nothing more than a resident. I am much more accomished in my field than he is in his. I am by both mathematics and practicality... more of a Doctor than he is."

Howard smirked. "Not the kind of Doctor Leonard needs."

Wyatt turned and walked to the door. "Leonard, you seem to be in good hands. I'll go see what's up with Penny. I'm sure she's as worried about you as you are about her".

Leonard looked at his Father-in-law. "Thank you Wyatt. Tell her I'm so sorry".

Dr. Patel stepped closer to the bed. He looked as Sheldon then back to Leonard. "DOCTOR... Hofstadter, you seem to be suffering from kidney stones."

Sheldon pumped his fist. "I KNEW it!" He then glared at Howard who just rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

Raj questioned what he heard. "Are you sure? What else could it be?

Dr. Patel continued. "Well, it could be kidney stones".

Howard had to ask. "Or?"

Dr. Patel smiled. "Kidney STONES!" He then turned back to Leonard. "Two substantial ones actually. They must have been giving you a problem for quite some time. These do not crop up overnight."

Leonard looked concerned. "I don't want to minimize this, but my wife is giving birth to twins upstairs. I need to get back up there".

Dr. Patel put his hand on Leonard's shoulder. "I understand, but if you cannot pass these stones, we might need to take more drastic measures."

Sheldon spoke up. "I believe surgery might be the course of action he is speaking of. I do NOT recommend that option. The odds of an adverse outcome are..."

Howard stopped the crazy opinion of his friend. "SHELDON we do not need to know the odds of Leonard's children being born as orphans".

Raj wondered. "Would they be orphans if only Leonard died"?

Leonard shouted. "I'm not DYING!"

Sheldon interrupted. "Be quiet Leonard, although it usually is considered appropriate if both parents were to die, something that could easily happen with a high risk pregnancy such as Penny's, it is correctly used if only one parent is deceased."

Leonard's eyes went wide. "Penny is NOT going to die!"

Dr. Patel waved his hands. "Could we bring this back to topic please?" He held up a finger to stop Sheldon from saying another word. "Surgery is the last option. There is also lithotripsy where we bombard the stones with ultrasound shock waves. But I would like to start with giving you some drugs to relax the ureters giving you the option of passing the stones by yourself." He then turned to Sheldon. "IF that is okay with you".

Sheldon nodded. "That sounds appropriate". Leonard, Howard and Raj had a collective eyeroll.

* * *

Penny sat in her bed propped up with the bed rails up to make sure no one would fall out. There was a baby in each arm and she was placing a kiss first on one little head and then the other with the biggest smile on her face. Wyatt and Susan sat off to the side watching their daughter. They were told to keep an eye on their daughter and the babies while Wendy checked on another patient.

Wyatt looked on. "Never in a million years did I ever think I would see that girl settle down and start a family. Not that she didn't practice way too much with those dumb asses with tattoos and backwards hats, telling all those stories about potpourri and diabetes."

Susan smiled as she watched her daughter. "I never had any doubts. Penny has always had a pure heart. A caring... even motherly attitude to her friends. She even took care of Lisa when she would come home in all kinds of bad condition." She looked at her husband. "She's going to be such a good mother".

Wyatt smiled and put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "She comes from good stock." Susan just laughed.

Penny looked over "You know I can hear you right?" She went back to kissing her children. "You two are just SO adorable!"

Just then, Leonard was wheeled into the room. Penny looked up. "Leonard!Sweetie! where have you been?"

Leonard thought he could recognize the demeanor of his wife. "I was in the Emergency Department and then admitted to an observation ward."

Penny put a hand to her mouth as she gasped slightly. "OH... NO... Are you okay?"

Leonard smiled. He could see very easily that his wife was in no pain from the birth of their children. "I'm pretty good. They aren't going to keep me here, so that's good. How are you doing?"

Penny giggled. "Ha... I finally got those drugs Wendy said she would give me... It is SO much better..." Penny's eyes went suddenly wide. "OOH... I have a surprise for you... LOOK what I did!..." Penny smiled as she placed a kiss on each of the babies. "TWO babies... they're YOUR'S too... come meet them."

Leonard got out of the wheelchair he was brought up in and walked tenderly over to his family. He looked at his son swaddled in a baby blue blanket. "I know you... we met just after you were born". He kissed his son as Penny looked on. Leonard then looked at the little girl swaddled in pink. It was Penny's favorite color and he suspected it would be his daughter's as well. "Oh WOW... she's so beautiful! She looks just like you". He then leaned down and kissed the baby.

Penny smiled and sighed contentedly. "She's a real trooper. She has GIRL power. She was born with just us girls... you went away. Amy and Bernadette helped... and Mom too." She then frowned. "Where did you go? I needed you."

Leonard felt terrible. He promised to be there for her no matter what... and he had missed the birth of his daughter. He looked down almost ashamed. "I had a little problem..." When he looked up, Penny's eyes were shut.

Susan came over and took Max from Penny's arm and turned to her son-in-law. "Leonard, why don't you take little Jenny and get to know her?" Leonard took his daughter and sat in the wheelchair he came into the room in.

Wyatt came over and wheeled him right next to Penny's bed and locked the wheels. "Son... she knows you didn't leave for no reason. You can explain it to her when she wakes up. They gave her something and told us to watch her for it to start to work. She may be out for a while".

Susan then gave him his son and the grandparents watched as Leonard placed soft kisses on the heads of his children just as Penny had earlier. She turned to her husband. "Wyatt, I sure could use a cup of coffee. I think this boy needs to be with his family. Leonard... if you need anything, the Nurses are just outside."

Leonard watched as his in-laws left the room so he could be alone with his family. His children seemed to be looking up at him questioning. "Hi... I'm your Father."

Leonard suddenly mirrored the frown he saw on their little faces. He just heard how formal that word sounded coming out of his own mouth. That's how he was brought up. Calling his parents either Father or Mother, cold and formal, lacking in any warmth or feeling. Thoughts of his childhood came racing to mind.

He then looked at the empty doorway where Susan and Wyatt had gone through. When he looked to the bed Penny was in, he heard her soft snoring. She looked so beautiful to him. He loved her with all his heart. Leonard envied the relationship she had with her parents. He wanted his children to have that kind of relationship with him. Looking back down at the two beautiful babies in his arms. "Hi... I'm your Daddy."

Max and Jenny immediately smiled and cooed up at the person holding them.


	21. Chapter 21

**It's time to take the family home.**

 **Penny and Leonard find out that beginning their new phase of life is not an easy thing at all.**

 **The television broadcast series is all but over, and I am very sad for that. But fanfiction is an interesting place to keep them going, and that is at least a glimmer of hope for this couple.**

Penny woke slowly. The pain medication had warn off. "Oh... this is NOT GOOD!" She Looked over and saw her husband sleeping awkwardly in a wheelchair close to her bed. She reached over and softly touched his hand. "Sweetie... wake up." Leonard sat up as quickly as if he was struck by lightening, scaring both of them as each let out a scream.

Penny held a hand to her chest. "What the HELL Leonard?"

Leonard sat up. "You scared me!"

Penny calmed her breathing. "Well, I'm sorry... you just looked so uncomfortable. Come here." Penny moved over a little to let Leonard into the bed next to her. "WHOA, whoa whoa... nope, nope, nope! Can't move like that!"

Leonard looked worried while taking a puff of his inhaler. "What's wrong?"

Penny looked quizzically at her lap under the covers. "Nothing down there is moving like it should. And it HURTS to try."

Leonard tried to see what his wife was talking about. "Let me see. Is there anything I can do?"

Penny put the covers down quickly. "Don't you think you've done enough down there? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you... an what you did".

Leonard half smiled. "You said about the same thing when Max was being born... I still maintain that this was a TWO person endeavor, and if ANYTHING, it was ME that was being used and abused. YOU were the one that decided we should try to get pregnant." Leonard too another puff from his inhaler.

Penny smiled back. "I guess you're right... come here and kiss me you sexy wheezy little man you..." Leonard leaned in and kissed his wife. When they broke the kiss, Penny looked deep into his eyes. "Where are my children?"

Dr. Wendy Johnson came into the room at that moment followed quickly by a very proud new grandmother each holding one of the Hofstadter children. "They are right here, and they want their Mommy. They're both hungry."

Penny looked up at her Doctor. "Great, you're here. Will the drugs you are going to give me hurt the babies at all?"

Wendy frowned as she handed little Jenny to her mother. "I have no drugs... what's going on?"

Penny took her arms out of her gown top before she took Jenny, letting Wendy help her position the baby in the football hold with the baby's feet under Penny's arm and Penny cradling the baby's head in her hand like she was going for a touchdown. "Well, I tried to move over to let Leonard sit on the bed and ALL KINDS of hurt came from down there. I thought you said I didn't tear..." Jenny easily found her target and started to suckle.

As Susan handed Max to Penny, she put his feet under her left arm and the little boy latched on to Penny's left nipple and went to town. Penny giggled. "Just... like... Daddy..."

Leonard just blushed. "I still can't believe that we did this."

Penny smiled, leaning down and kissing each little head. "I know! Come sit with us." As Penny again tried to scootch over, her eyes went wider. " GEEZ... what the hell?"

Wendy frowned. " Alright... Open up... lets have a look..."

Leonard took this event to go get a cup of coffee. "Is Wyatt in the cafeteria?" Susan nodded and Leonard left the room.

Penny bent her knees and lifted her legs spreading them wider. "Oh my GOD! Give me DRUGS!"

Wendy settled between Penny's legs and lifted her gown. "Yep... just like I thought. You can put-em down now".

Penny grimaced. "Why do I think I'm at Bob's auto mart garage being put up on a lift to look at the suspension? And you're kickin the tires to see if everything is okay?"

Wendy chuckled. "Actually, not such a bad analogy. You do have some pretty good bruising down there at the business end. It should go away in a few days. You're kind of black and blue."

Penny gasped. "Show me!" Susan pulled out a mirror from her purse and strategically held it so Penny could see herself. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell as she leaned forward just a bit squinting before she realized why she was so sore down there. "Oh my GOD! It's NOT supposed to look like THAT!"

All the while, the babies were just enjoying themselves suckling right along until Penny became upset. Just then, both babies started to cry along with their mother. Susan and Wendy each took one of the babies and placed them in a bassinet together which calmed them down almost immediately.

Wendy rubbed her patients arm. "Penny, this is not abnormal. You're bruised and swollen, but you didn't tear. The swelling will go down and the bruises will clear up. You're actually pretty lucky. When we take out the catheter, you have to let us know if you have trouble peeing. I'll have the nurses give you something. It won't be as strong as what you did have right after the birth but it will not harm the babies."

Penny gasped. "My babies, give me my babies! They weren't done feeding."

Susan stepped closer. "Sweetie, are you sure? You were pretty upset just now."

Penny looked at her mother and the over to her children. "It's not their fault... they had to be born... if anything, it's Leonard's fault."

Wendy frowned and tilted her head. "Penny, it's nobody's fault. This is just what happens when you give birth... and it was your first time so it was a little tighter down there... and you had twins".

Penny looked at her doctor. "TIGHTER? Does that mean I will be LOSER NOW?! You know what? It doesn't matter... I'm fine. It doesn't matter... we're never having sex again anyway... E-V-E-R! Now give me my babies... load-em up."

* * *

Leonard and Wyatt were coming back from the cafeteria as Penny was feeding the children, one on each boob looking from one to the other. She looked up at her mother. "This feels SO weird! It's a good weird, but still..."

Susan chuckled. "Are ya sure? With all the boyfriends you've had? It never felt like ..."

Penny's jaw dropped. "MOM... this is different".

Wyatt came into the room first an immediately saw his daughter sitting up on bed stripped to the waist with a child on each boob. Penny saw her father enter the room."DADDY!"

Wyatt immediately put his hand over his eyes. "Geez Slugger... you could have hung out a sign or something."

Leonard was next into the room seeing his wife feeding their children. "This us SO weird."

Penny giggled, "That's what I said".

Susan rolled her eyes. "Oh for crying out loud. Leonard... that's your wife sitting there, I'm quite sure that you've seen her boobs before..." She then turned to her husband. "And you... you old coot... you have THREE children... and I'm just as sure WE didn't try making those kids with the lights out. And if I remember correctly, last night..."

Penny had enough and closed her eyes. "Okay, OKAY! That's all I need to hear about that!" She turned to her husband and father. "Max and Jenny are about done here. You two either turn around or leave the room until I finish up here or there's gonna be a show."

Wyatt and Leonard went out of the room to give Penny a little privacy. Penny turned to her smiling Doctor friend who was just SO amused by what was happening. "Aren't you supposed to be getting me some pain meds?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Penny had her catheter removed and proved she could pee, she was being wheeled out the front door of the hospital and helped into the front passenger seat of Leonard's car. Wyatt and Susan followed carrying their grandchildren. It was time to get home. Penny was still quite uncomfortable and Leonard actually had much more trouble getting his wife in her seat than Wyatt and Susan had putting the babies in their Sheldon approved car seats. As Penny went to step into the car lifting and spreading her leg, she gritted her teeth and mumbled "I swear... never again".

Leonard looked worried. 'Just sit down sideways and then just pivot your legs".

Wyatt and Susan stood watching the ordeal. "All set back here."

The ride back to the apartment had Penny turned sideways so she could just see the top of her children's heads.

* * *

Once home, Penny found herself sitting up in bed with the babies with her. Leonard had brought in extra pillows to support the babies as Penny held them in her arms. The gang wanted to come over and see the new family and Penny agreed to let them.

Amy and Bernadette were the first to come into the room and each took one of the babies as Howard, Raj, Sheldon and Leonard watched from the doorway. Amy asked her bestie a question as she saw Penny grimace a little "How are you feeling?"

Penny shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "As well as expected I guess, considering I have a bag of ice stuck between my legs shoved up in my lady parts".

Howard laughed. "That's gotta be an interesting use of a Popsicle. You sure something won't freeze?

Penny smirked. "You're a pig Howard. And it doesn't matter. Leonard's never getting near me again... EVER!"

Raj looked at Leonard. "Dude... you are so screwed".

Sheldon held up a finger. "Actually... if Penny can be taken at her word, which is highly unlikely considering her rather famous use of her genitalia to please members of the opposite sex, Leonard would be UN-screwed".

Leonard suddenly was worried. "Wait... WHAT?"

Bernadette laughed looking at Penny. "You say that now... but my Mikey is proof that words like those are nothing more than wishful thinking".

Howard turned to Leonard smiling widely. "Yeah, after six weeks she'll be wishing for more of that Len-hard".

Bernadette glared at her husband. "HOWARD!"

* * *

After the group had finished their take out Chinese food for dinner and the babies were passed around and everyone had their chance to hold and cuddle, Penny and Leonard were left alone with their family. It was particularly difficult to get Raj to give up Jenny when Penny had to feed them. Everyone left Penny alone in the bedroom just before they left and when Penny was finished, Leonard put the children in just one of their cribs in Sheldon's old room. Leonard didn't have the heart to separate the two babies just yet.

Leonard came back into his bedroom and climbed into bed next to his wife. "They're asleep. It must have been a rough day for them. How are you doing"?

Penny let her husband settle in bed before she snuggled close. "A little better but still WAY sore down there."

Leonard looked down. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Penny patted her husband's chest thinking she knew what he was worried about. "Relax Leonard, you'll get your chance... just not now. Believe me, you wouldn't want to either if you felt like this."

Leonard kissed his wife's head. "I get it, I'm actually sore too."

Penny giggled thinking he meant when he hit his head falling to the floor after Max was born. "My poor baby, we sure had a rough couple of days. But I brought home a really nice pair of souvenirs."

Leonard chuckled. "You are SO right, but I also brought home a couple of trinkets myself."

Penny was surprised then smiled half sitting up. "Show me, show me!"

Leonard got out of bed and went to find the jacket he was wearing at the Hospital. He reached into a pocket and took out a vial. Crawling back into bed he saw a very interested look in the eyes of his wife. Shaking the vial, there was a distinct clinking against the glass.

Penny frowned. "What is that?"

Leonard smiled. "My kidney stones."

Penny took the vial. "THAT'S where you went? Oh my god, Leonard. I am so sorry. You were really sick. I thought you just fainted and then left... I needed you there... I wanted you there... it wasn't all just sympathy pregnancy stuff." She held up the vial. "WOW... Look at the size of these things."

Leonard smiled. "Yeah, the Doctor was pretty impressed. He said it must have been like giving birth... for a guy. I tried to tell you about them when I came to your room after Jenny was born, but you fell asleep."

Penny turned and hugged her husband. "Those were some pretty good drugs Wendy gave me..." She looked at the vial again. "I love you you know, but these little things are NOTHING like pushing TWO whole human beings out of your lady parts!"

Leonard frowned. "Actually, when you consider the overall small diameter of the male urethra and the distance those LITTLE things needed to travel..."

Penny giggled. "Sweetie... Never use the word little when talking about your penis". She then turned a bit more serious. "And I don't see your MAN parts all black and blue and swollen!"

Leonard hugged back. "I love you too, lets get some sleep while we can." They then turned into their usual spooning position with Leonard's arm around Penny's waist.

* * *

Unfortunately, the short comfortable silence was broken by the shrill crying of first one and then both babies from the next room. Leonard went to get the children bringing Jenny first and then going back for Max. Penny had positioned herself up against the headboard of the bed to take on both of them just like in the hospital and then earlier this evening. Unfortunately, at this time, she was alone with her husband and without the experienced help of her mother or Bernadette. It became very clear, very fast, that neither she nor Leonard had any idea how to do this.

Penny wrestled with one crying baby getting them positioned. The problems started when she tried to position the other crying baby only to find that the first baby would fall off. It wasn't long before all three were soon upset and crying.

Leonard was beside himself. "What can I do"?

Penny turned to her husband a bit agitated while still trying to satisfy both children. "Unless you can grow boobs and start squirting milk... NOTHING!"

Leonard could see Penny was upset. He needed to help in any way he could. He held one baby while Penny positioned the other. Leonard could see the problem was the support. With more pillows and a lot more support, both physical and emotional, the babies were finally satisfied. Penny had also calmed down, although she now looked like she was hunkered down in a pile of pillows that could withstand a limited nuclear attack.

Penny looked up at her husband. "They are SO adorable! Thank you so much for both of them... and for all the help. You HAVE to know how much I love you."

Leonard smiled "I know... don't ever think I don't."

Penny half smiled. She could hardly believe how strong Leonard was through all this. If only he could tell himself. God, she loved him so much. A small tear ran down her face. She wiped it away. "Damned hormones!"

Leonard could see that the babies were finished and he took them back to their room while Penny put the extra pillows to the side to be used later. He came back to bed and snuggled in behind his wife.

Penny turned slowly with a small moan of discomfort. "How are we gonna do this Leonard? How am I going to do this? Every time I had to feed them, or take care of them, I always had help. A Nurse or Wendy or Mom or Bernadette... even just now... you saw what a disaster it was... if you weren't here, I don't know WHAT I would have done. I am a terrible Mother..." Penny then leaned in and pressed into Leonard's shoulder and started to cry.

Leonard started to rub his wife's back as it jerked slightly between the soft sobs. "Penny, you are an amazing Mom. Sure it's hard. Especially because it's so new. I'm scared too, but I know we will be able to do this. I will help you, we'll get help if we need it. We have great friends... and great family... at least on your side... Now let's try to get some sleep before Max and Jenny wake up again. We got this".

Penny didn't really understand why his words helped, she knew he was just as clueless as she was. There were no books that could help, no movies to watch, no web sites to reference. The two tiny babies in the next room were like no other babies anywhere. They were special, they were half her and half Leonard. They were perfect. Penny let out a sigh. He was right though. they HAD this! They were going to do this together. "You're right, we need to get some sleep". Penny turned back over and took her husband's hand and intertwined their fingers, falling quickly asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Growing up Hofstadter**

 **Penny and Leonard learn just what it is like having twins as infants. Learning is not just confined to the little ones. Help needs to be accepted and extreme diversity needs to be dealt with.**

 **I do not own these characters and now that the broadcast television show has ended, their future only lives on here in fanfiction. All Hail... fanfiction.**

Raising twins was something neither Leonard or Penny had really prepared for. It's true Leonard wanted kids with Penny from the very first day they met. And it was also true that Penny had come around to the desire to be the mother of Leonard's children, actually initiating the pregnancy attempt. But there was nothing that could be referenced, watched or read, to show these parents the experiences and joy they would have watching their children grow up.

The first few months turned out to be a real learning experience for Penny. After the mini-disaster of their first night home was settled when Wyatt and Susan came over to visit their new grandchildren, Penny had tried her best to care for her children. Unfortunately, she had fallen into the guilt trap of advice that touted nothing but mother's milk and other tasks that centered everything on her. Leonard had tried to help but was only given the easy tasks of cuddling with the babies at home or helping with the babies when out shopping. Penny was determined to really accomplish this mother thing. She skated through High School on her good looks and popularity, failed as an actress and waitress, and then basically relied on Bernadette for help in getting her a sales job or fear of Bernadette in keeping her sales team in line with the new drug. She really needed to prove she could be a good mother.

Susan and Wyatt had come back for a visit and could easily see that Penny was near her wit's end. If it wasn't problems with feeding, it was changing the babies. Penny couldn't seem to get the diapering thing down very well. If they weren't pooping, they were peeing, the minute they were dry, they were hungry. If they didn't feed at the same time it was feed one... poop... feed the other... pee... cry... poop... feed... cry... pee... and then start all over. Susan watched as her daughter tried her best to prove she would be a good mother.

When the babies finally went to sleep together, Susan sat on the couch and let Penny rest her head in her lap. After a few soft strokes of her fingers through her daughters hair, Penny was fast asleep snoring ever so quietly. It was at that point Susan sent her husband and son-in-law out to purchase a few items. Penny couldn't keep up this pace and Susan was just the person to let her know.

Penny woke up slowly stretching her arms. Susan smiled at her daughter still in her lap. "Did you sleep well Sweetie?"

Penny's eyes opened quickly, now being slightly confused. "What?" She then sat up and looked around seeing her mother sitting at the end of the couch in Sheldon's spot. She then started to put things together. "Oh... yeah... I guess... Where's Leonard? Where are the babies?" Penny looked to the coffee table. "WHAT... is... THAT!?"

Susan smiled. "Leonard and your Father are across the hall. Apparently after he asked Leonard something about fishing, Leonard called your wackadoodle neighbor and they arranged for some sort of fishing derby. The babies are still sleeping, although, I doubt for very much longer. And... THAT... is something that is going to make your life SO much better. It's a breast pump."

Penny cocked her head. "A what now?"

Susan giggled. "Don't play dumb with me young lady. I'm sure you were schooled on these in your baby classes, and you grew up on a dairy farm, so you know exactly what it is used for. Now OUT with your boobs... we need to get some milk for your children."

Penny did as she was told and took off her top and quickly read the instructions with her mother. She was now sitting in Leonard's chair holding the breast pump to her right breast, listening to the soft hum and watching milk collecting in the attached jar. "This is so humiliating. What if Daddy comes in?"

Susan chuckled. "It's nothing he hasn't seen every morning for years now." Penny smiled wickedly wanting to poke at her mother. Susan pointed at her daughter. "You know very well I am not a morning person. I was talking about the farm..."

Penny huffed. "I am NOT one of his COWS!"

Susan looked at her daughter. "Of course not Sweetie... Both Dad and Leonard were told to knock first. I had them lock the door before they left." Susan pointed at her daughter's chest and wiggled her finger. "You better switch boobs, you need to even them out".

Penny rolled her eyes. "Ugh... Max will do that all by himself. He's always more interested than Jenny."

Susan nodded. "So... boob man already..."

Penny giggled. "It runs in the family, although, Leonard is a bit of an ass man... at times..."

Susan waved her hand. "As much as this is fun, I really don't want too many details about what you and your husband prefer."

Almost on que, the babies woke. Penny sat in Leonard's chair and waited for her mother to bring the babies to her. Susan came carrying Max. True to Penny's statement, Max latched onto his mother's left nipple and went to town. Penny smiled after kissing his head and looked up at her mother. "Told ya... Now go get Jenny".

Susan came back with her granddaughter and sat on the couch rather than give the baby to her daughter. Penny looked confused and almost angry. Susan smiled and picked up the last bottle of milk from the breast pump. "I'm sorry Sweetie, but this is how you are going to have to start dealing with your chdren. If you express, your milk will be waiting for Leonard to be able to help. You will find that he will be more than happy to help feed his children. And before you get all upset... it dosen't mean you are neglecting your babies or you are not a good mother. The milk still has to come from you. BUT... if it gets too hard... or you can't give enough milk... then you HAVE to think of formula."

Penny did her best to argue the point. "I'm their mother... I know best." It wasn't long before, having to cave to the pressure, she had to admit her mother had been through this very thing three separate times. The next step was to get Penny to understand that feeding the babies cereal would actually make things easier when the time came.

* * *

Penny was not really surprised to find out that Leonard was all too happy to help. Susan stayed two weeks after Wyatt had gone back to Nebraska. She was happy to see Penny adjusting and decided to test her younger daughter. Susan arranged for a second visitor in another month or two to spend some time with Penny and Leonard after she went back home to the farm.

* * *

Penny had severe reservations about what she was now doing. First... she had left Jenny and Max alone with Leonard. That hadn't happened before. Every time Penny had left the babies alone, they were with Bernadette or Amy with Bernadette's help. She knew that her husband would do anything for their children, but there was an outside chance that if the two of them started crying at the same time, Sheldon's Vulcan hearing would make him come over to help Leonard with the problem at hand. That was not something she really wanted to think about. Amy was away at a conference and Leonard would be alone with Dr. Wackadoodle.

Penny found herself standing at the arrivals area of LAX just outside where the arriving passengers would be meeting their families and friends. She was looking up at the Arrivals Board checking for a flight coming in from Omaha when an ear piercing shriek came from behind her. Penny turned to see her sister at a trot coming toward her with both hands in the air screaming like a teenage girl at her first concert. Suddenly, Penny made the exact same move with the exact same shriek. "LEEEEESSSA!"

The sisters came together in an embrace that almost knocked them both down. Penny smiled as they broke their hold. "I'm so happy to see you! How was your flight?"

Lisa practically fell into her sister's arms glad that Penny could hold her up. She waved her hand dismissively. "Pfssst... it was fine... well, there WAS a screaming kid... but after a few shots of Tequila, he was fine..."

Penny's eyes went wide. "His MOTHER gave him Tequila!?"

Lisa put her hand to her mouth. "Psssss... ssss... no... the Tequila was for ME!"

Penny suddenly felt the weight of her sister and could tell the last of the shots wasn't all that long ago. "Well, that explains a LOT... Let's get your luggage and get back home."

The trip from LAX International Airport was a little quieter than Penny had expected or hoped. She hadn't seen her sister in a while and was hoping to get caught up on all the gossip from back home. Unfortunately, when the traffic slowed them down, which was about five minutes out of the airport, Lisa had fallen asleep and was presently leaning back in her seat almost drooling a bit and letting out the occasional snort. Penny was actually so amused by the sights and sounds coming from the seat beside her, she took a few pictures and a short video with her phone she just knew she could use at a later date.

* * *

Leonard had told Penny not to worry, that he could take care of the children. He told her he had paid particular attention to what Susan had told them both about feeding the kids and was actually applauded on his ability to put on a diaper. He had given a very aprehensive Penny a kiss on the cheek and softly pushed her out of the door. Once alone with his children, he quietly sighed and crossed his fingers. "C'mon, Leonard, you got this. They're your children. You can take care of them for a few hours until their Mother came back from picking up Aunt Lisa." Besides, they were both quietly sleeping. With any luck, if they stayed that way, all he had to do was make sure no unseen calamity occurred.

Unfortunately the law of large numbers came crashing down. One would expect that with the variables in play, the children would sleep for most of the time Penny was away. if they woke up, they would probably need a bottle of Penny's expressed breast milk or need a tidy change of a diaper. These same variables came into play many times of each day, every day of their lives and it was not a coincidence that everything would be fine until Penny got back. At any rate, Leonard thought he was well prepared to handle what might occur.

There was another law... the law of increased entropy. Over time, everything breaks down and tends towards disorder.

The tie breaker in the situation Leonard was about to find himself in was grounded in another law... Murphy's Law... If something can go wrong... it WILL go wrong...

Leonard was watching an old episode of Star Trek when one of the babies woke and started to fuss. Leonard easily went and picked up his daughter. Jenny was dry, so the next most probable issue was hunger. Leonard held his daughter as he warmed a bottle of milk and waited for it to come to temp. Once he was in his chair and feeding her, Max decided to join the party. This was not a problem. Leonard went to get his son. Jenny was not at all pleased... her bottle was being taken away. A fidgeting daughter was not making picking up a cranky son any easier. "How did Susan teach Penny to DO this?" Leonard was at a loss until he saw one of their baby carrier slings. Smiling and feeling like he beat the system, Leonard put Jenny in the sling and picked up Max.

Going back to the kitchen, and warming up another bottle, Leonard felt on top of the world. Once back in his chair, he balanced both children and tossed the sling to the couch. However, feeding was harder than expected as neither child could hold their bottle. As he tried to get one to take their bottle, the other would lose control of their nipple. Concentration on one cchild would neglect the other. Within a short time there was a considerable spatter of milk on all of them before a tentative grasp of the bottles seemed to be accomplished. The feeling of accomplishment was far too tentative. Leonard easily now understood why Penny was so upset when she tried to feed both babies at once before Susan had had a talk with her daughter.

Just as the slightest bit of confidence was creeping into the father children session for Leonard, Max had other ideas. He spit out the bottle and frowned. Leonard was concerned at first that he would have to again wrestle with getting both babies to drink from their bottles. Concern quickly turned to worry when Max started to fidget and then cry. Leonard did his best to reposition Max's bottle with little success. Jenny then started to fuss. The whole event of taking care of his two children alone was coming to a crashing defeat.

Leonard was trying to calm down his children just as it hit him. "WHAT'S that SMELL?! Their poop doesn't SMELL!" Max was now fidgeting more and looked uncomfortable. Leonard needed to find out what it was that was bothering his son. Unfortunately, he now had to deal with an increasingly irritated daughter as well. Leonard was starting to feel the pressure. He had two irritable children, one incredible smell and he had thrown the baby carrier too far to reach.

As the apparent discomfort and irritation was growing, Daddy was wishing upon wish that Mommy would walk through the door. Not seeing an easy way out of this predicament, he stood carefully and placed Jenny on the chair. As he had expected, Max was the source of the offending odor. The problem now realized, was that all the baby changing equipment was in Sheldon's old room. Jenny actually calmed down and started to giggle up at her father. Max, on the other hand was not done with his current task.

Leonard briefly considered calling out for help from the Coopers across the hall knowing that Sheldon's Vulcan hearing would surely pick up on the call for help just as it had all those years ago when Penny had fallen in the tub and separated her shoulder. The fear Leonard had was that upon entering apartment 4A, once he determined what the call for assistance was actually about, Sheldon would have quickly retreated and called the Haz-Mat unit of the Pasadena Emergency Preparedness Unit.

With the current situation not getting any better, Leonard made a lunge for the baby carrier just as Jenny decided to work on her rolling over. With one arm holding Max, Leonard barely managed to grab the baby carrier as Jenny let out a gleeful cry as she turned over toward the open end of the chair cushion. Leonard made it back to his daughter who was very proud of herself. Putting Max down was not an option as his situation had gotten worse.

Managing to get the baby carrier on presented itself with a new set of issues. As much as he wanted to have placed Jenny in the carrier, that would mean having to place Max down on the furniture. The possibilities of necessary future disinfection prevented this from becoming a reality. The options were few and Max was placed in the carrier. Leonard quickly scooped up Jenny and ran to the nursery to deal with the problem. Max being so close was not making breathing any easier.

Once in the room, Leonard stood in front of the changing table. Both babies could not fit on it so Leonard needed to place Jenny down first. Without thinking, he knelt down and placed Jenny on the floor of her bedroom and gave her an Ewok doll to play with. The giggling little girl easily occupied herself with the stuffed toy.

Leonard could now concentrate on the problem at hand. Leakage had started. There was no doubt. the more layers taken off, the more concern Leonard had. There was poop down the legs of Max's pants. As they were unsnapped, there was poop on his socks, and on his shoes. Leonard took a quick look at the baby carrier... more poop. Off came the diaper and the mother load was found. Suddenly the assault on Leonard's senses was realized. For a quick second he actually thought he could see clearer without his glasses, although that passed quickly and his eyes watered. Baby wipe after baby wipe... the assault on cleanliness was relentless. Leonard needed a wash towel, but couldn't leave Max to go to the bathroom. He briefly looked to Jenny for help, chuckling to himself. "Of course you can't get one for me." Leonard was left with the box of wipes which could only do so much. Wet wipes were not very absorbant, and the poop was not at all a solid consistency. And then there was that SMELL! Max rolled from one side to the other smiling up at his father seemingly enjoying the whole event. Leonard looked over the scene before him. There was so much to clean.

* * *

Penny and Lisa came to the door of apartment 4A, giggling about something that had happened back home in Nebraska. This was the moment Penny was looking forward to. She had put the children in matching outfits that were just the cutest. Leonard was dressed in a usual t-shirt, Superman she thought. There were times Penny wished Leonard would maybe dress up a bit, maybe a nice button down oxford or a flannel but there was not much she could have done about that. And she never wanted to change Leonard. It always bothered her how Priya tried to do that. Lisa was in no condition to notice anyway. Penny opened the door and saw Leonard in his chair, wearing his Nuclear Waste t-shirt, hair all disheveled, arms out to the side, and the babies in a play pen. Jenny was wearing her pink overalls with the white lace trim Penny had put her in before she went to get Lisa from the airport, but Max was not in his blue overalls. He was wearing the Star Wars onesie he had slept in before Penny had dressed him this morning.

Suddenly, the smell of something hit her nose. Quite frankly, it smelled like someone CRAPPED a Christmas Tree. She quickly shut the door and saw a horrified look on her sister's face as Lisa scrunched her nose. Penny looked at her husband. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Penny starts her test planned out by Susan.**

 **Things begin to settle in for this new mother, just as her own mother had planned. Leonard tries but is just not on the same page yet.**

 **I still do not own these characters as they now belong to the ages**

Leonard looked at his wife. He had a strange look in his eyes. It bordered on confusion, disbelief and a little bit of fear. "So... much... POOP...!" He then flopped his head back looking very exhausted.

Penny didn't really know what her husband meant furrowing her brow then walked over to the play pen with Lisa, picking up Jenny and looking at her sister. "Are you gonna drop her"?

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, you driving like Nana and the fact I had a REAL nice nap, I'm good... now introduce me to my niece and nephew."

Penny held out her daughter. "Okay, but if you do drop her, I will seriously hurt you. This is Jenny."

Lisa smiled as she accepted her niece. "She's adorable. And look at this outfit!"

Penny bent down and picked up Max. "I know, right? This is Max... he's such a cutie... he was supposed to be dressed like Jenny..." She walked back to her husband. He looked like he had been through the ringer. Penny sat slowly onto the arm of the chair. "Sweetie?... Why is Max dressed in his pajamas? And what happened to your Superman shirt? Annnd... what is that SMELL?"

Leonard turned his head toward his wife as she held his son. "Funny... that all those things are SO closely related." He then sighed and closed his eyes.

Penny put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Baby, you're scaring me".

Leonard looked up again as Penny was bouncing Max ever so slightly. "I wouldn't shake him too much. He might explode again. Poop was EVERYwhere... on him, his clothes, his socks. the changing table, everywhere."

Penny giggled. "Sweetie, it's just poop."

Leonard chuckled. "Actually, it's kryptonite. That's what happened to my Superman shirt. It was a casualty, so was the baby carrier."

Penny smiled. "A carrier?"

Leonard chuckled. "The baby carrier we use to carry them in front of us. We may have to burn them. That's why I'm wearing my Haz-Mat t-shirt. You have no idea!"

Penny was practically laughing. She picked up Max and buried her face in his little tummy making him giggle. "My big boy was giving Daddy trouble!" Penny did the same thing again, making Max laugh harder. "You are such a good boy!"

Leonard shook his head. "I would seriously caution you about shaking that boy. I'm telling you, I never saw so much poop in my life. He isn't that big... where did it come from... and that smell! When did THAT happen? Their poop didn't stink until today!"

Penny sat next to Lisa on the couch so the kids could be closer together. "I've been giving them a little cereal. Its a change in diet, that and some of the bottles in the fridge are formula... remember? Maybe he's intolerant."

Leonard looked confused. "It would have been a good idea to tell me... I thought there was really something wrong with him".

Penny shrugged. "Now that you mention it, that would have been another way to go". She then handed their son to Leonard. "I better see what you have done in their room."

Leonard quickly stood to follow his wife, suddenly realizing he was holding Max. He stopped in his tracks holding his son at arm's length like he was holding a bomb. Max just giggled being held out. "Penny...WAIT!"

Penny made it down to the bathroom and looked down the hall and then back toward the living room. "Was the Police tape REALLY necessary?"

Leonard came to the hallway holding his son out for Penny. "It was not my idea, it was Sheldon."

Penny's eyes went a little wide. "Sheldon? You called Sheldon?"

Leonard looked at his son. "Not exactly, it turns out Sheldon has a super sensitive sense of smell to go with the hearing thing... and well... you know..."

Penny took Max from Leonard. "He's not some kind of bomb you know!"

Leonard nodded. "In my mind...I do... but you weren't here to see it."

Lisa came up from the living room. "Umm... This one needs some help..."

Penny looked at her sister. "Like you don't know what a wet diaper is? And "THIS ONE"... has a name!"

Lisa scrunched her nose. "Well, let me tell you... JENNY is NOT wet..."

Leonard's eyes went wide. "Oh GOD, It's happening again!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous. Leonard, open their door."

Leonard looked very nervous. "Can't... the decontamination period hasn't elapsed yet."

Penny looked very confused. "WHAT?!"

Leonard stepped back. "According to Sheldon, with the window open fully, and the predicted wind speed, the room should be evacuated with the appropriate air exchange in..." He looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes".

Penny was starting to look angry. "Open... the... door... Leonard!"

Realizing that he had little choice, Leonard pulled down the Police tape and opened the kids room. Penny entered with Lisa and Leonard close behind. She took a sniff and looked at her son. "My baby boy did this? You are such a GOOD boy! But this doesn't smell like just poop".

Within minutes, the apartment door opened. The sound was familiar, but muffled. "My goodness Leonard, I left you with the SIMPLEST of directions... there are twenty minutes left to expire before you were supposed to open that portal full of offensive odor." Sheldon came into the room wearing a respirator and wearing gloves. "Oh, hello Penny, I see that you are home. Please stand aside as I try to complete this task."

Penny looked at her neighbor. "Get out Sheldon".

Sheldon was disappointed in the obstruction. "Stand aside. Clearly you don't understand. You're lucky I have a small amount of disinfectant remaining."

Penny sniffed. "This smell is from YOU?"

Lisa was patient until now. "Umm... Jenny here is REALLY needing to be changed... and now."

Penny looked at her sister and then her neighbor. "Sheldon, In am going to change my daughter's diaper. Stay if you want. but this room is about to be exposed to another dose of 'OFFENSIVE ODOR'."

Leonard took Sheldon's arm. "Sheldon, you need to go. There's nothing more you can do here. It is better to retreat, regroup and fight another day. There are two of them, we have to get ahead of this! Without you we will surely fail".

Sheldon turned looking at his former roommate. "You're right Leonard, the room is lost. But I will not fail you." Sheldon turned and retreated to his own apartment.

Penny smiled at her husband handing Max to him. "That was SO sexy..." She then took Jenny from Lisa. "Okay my little princess... it's time to clean you up."

* * *

Penny came out of the kid's room with her now cleaned daughter to find Aunt Lisa at the kitchen island pouring herself a glass of wine. "Really Lisa? You just got over your drinks from the plane."

Lisa looked up holding a measuring cup half full of wine. "What's your point?"

Penny recognized the odd looking "wine glass" from a particularly uncomfortable time in her past. A time when she was sure she had screwed up her future. She looked over to the couch and saw Leonard sitting and playing with a very giggly Max.

Penny didn't have any idea why Leonard was sitting on the very same couch he was now... that morning back when she woke up naked in bed with an also naked Raj nestled behind her with his arm around her. She also had no idea that there were the beginnings of problems between Leonard and Priya that would also lead to them breaking up. At the time, there was really nothing official holding her to Leonard other than the feeling that she was just so stupid for breaking up with him. She knew he was a great guy and she MORE than just liked him. She just didn't know if her feelings were love. The one thing she DID know that morning was that the look he gave her from across the room was more hurt and disappointment than confusion. And the ONE thing she never wanted to do was hurt Leonard. He meant WAY too much to her... even if it was just as friends. She felt so ashamed of herself, she marched quickly across the room through the gauntlet of eyes that were Leonard, Howard and Sheldon. She went right over to her apartment wishing the whole night before never happened. The next day, Penny found herself drinking wine from a measuring cup just like the one Lisa was drinking from now.

Penny turned back to her sister. "I have no point... knock yourself out. Wine glasses SHOULD have handles". She then walked over to the couch, sat down next to her husband and leaned in giving him a very tender kiss that lingered just a bit longer than normal.

Leonard now had a slightly confused look with his eyebrows furrowed. "What was that for"?

Penny smiled and reached up smoothing his eyebrows with her thumb. "Just because I love you... and you looked so damned cute playing with my son."

Leonard smiled. "YOUR son... he's MY son..." Penny and Leonard put their kids on the floor by the couch where they started to giggle an try to roll over.

Penny giggled along with both kids. "He is? And just HOW did that happen now?" She moved closer to her husband and took his face in both hands kissing him passionately as his hands moved to her hips and then up her sides toward her breasts. Penny felt her husband's hands moving up to her breasts under her shirt. Just the slightest brush of his thumb, even through her bra, made her nipples erect. She reflexively grabbed for the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it over her head.

Lisa had moved quietly to Leonard's easy chair where she sat watching and sipping on her wine. "Easy there kiddies. As much as I like soft porn as much as the next girl, I'm not so sure I'm ready to watch my baby sister get it on with her nerdy husband."

Penny pushed Leonard away like she was hit by an electric shock, pulling her shirt back down. "DAMMIT LISA! I forgot you were here!"

Lisa took another swig of wine, finishing what she had in her measuring cup. "I probably should be offended... but... eh... it's fine." She watched as Leonard tried very hard to NOT make any eye contact as he picked up Jenny and then Penny handed Max to him. Leonard then took the kids quickly back to their room looking very embarrassed. Lisa half smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen anything like the two of you." She looked at her now empty glass. "You got anything besides wine?"

Penny frowned. "There's vodka and tequila in the cabinet by the fridge." She watched as her sister found the liquor and came back to the couch. Lisa held out a glass to Penny after pouring herself a small glass of vodka. Penny shook her head. "None for me... still breast feeding." She watched as Lisa downed a mouthful and poured another. "Lisa... is everything okay at home... with Frank?"

Lisa downed another an poured more. "Look at you... you just pushed two kids out of you and Leonard can't keep his hands off you."

Penny rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say JUST pushed them out..."

Lisa rolled the empty glass in her hands and then poured another. "You don't get it. What you have..."

Penny pushed the bottle away a bit. "Lisa ... what's going on?"

Lisa downed her drink and made a move for the bottle before Penny stopped her. "It's been so long since Frank even LOOKED at me the way Leonard looks at you... much less what you were about to do". She then got hold of the bottle of vodka before Penny could block her pouring, then downing another glass. "Frank's always working late, either at the farm or at the mill... and with me working the evening shift... well... lets just say it's been a while. And before you say anything... I'm not that much older than you to still want a little attention".

Penny was surprised at those words. "Lisa... you are not old... and look at you... you still got it! And you've had a kid."

Lisa sighed. "Maybe... but not like you. You've known Leonard forever... and you STILL married him... when you didn't even have to. Then you waited a couple of years before you had kids. It's like you were SUPPOSED to be together. You didn't do it like EVERY other girl in our family."

Penny smiled then frowned. "Hey, we worked at it... well, maybe me more than Leonard. It wasn't all easy." She then smiled again. "But it IS pretty great most of the time now".

Lisa sighed taking another drink. "SEE?... With me and Frank, we met, and a couple of months later there was the pregnancy thing... Dad was SO pissed. Especially when my water broke at my wedding!"

Penny actually laughed. "Yeah... that was so funny".

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Benny is great. I wouldn't trade him in for anything. But even HIM, he's never around anymore and if I try to show any affection, he just..."

Penny nodded. "Lisa, Ben's like twenty two... he's not a kid anymore. He's probably just feeling awkward".

Lisa starred back. "Pfffft! He's way past awkward... he just doesn't want me around anymore." Down went another drink.

Penny could see that the vodka was taking affect and Lisa was just beating herself up. "Sweetie, I think you've had enough and it might be a good idea if you maybe call it a night."

Lisa seemed to want to squeeze her glass to wring out just one more drop of liquor. "Great! Another night of being alone!"

Penny helped her sister up. originally, it was the plan to have Lisa sleep on the couch, but this didn't seem like the best thing right now. Penny had a thought, but would need to let Leonard know. She led her sister down to her bedroom and helped her into bed. Now was the time to find her husband and her children.

* * *

It really wasn't much of a hunt, Penny had brought her sister from the living room down the hall, passed the bathroom and into her bedroom. Leonard was not in their bedroom or the kitchen, so unless he was hiding behind the shower curtain. he would be in the kid's room. It was about time to feed the kids so it really wasn't that much of a stretch. Leonard was sitting in the Captain's chair rocker, holding both babies. Penny stood by the door just looking at her family.

Leonard looked up. "I think they're about ready to be fed".

Penny smiled. "Yeah, I figured as much." She pulled her top over her head and unlatched her bra letting it fall. Now half naked, she stood in front of her husband waiting for him to get up. When he didn't, she realized that it was because he was staring at her. She suddenly felt self conscious and covered herself with her hands. "Leonard!"

Leonard snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, sorry... it's just that you are SO beautiful." He stood out of the rocker and let Penny sit down and helped her as she put the babies in position to feed.

Penny looked up at her husband. "Thank you. Are you sure it's not just because we haven't done it in a while?"

Leonard blushed. "Well, maybe a bit, but I always have been pretty happy to see..."

Penny giggled. "Yeah, I know, your breast friends. And I miss Alvin just as much... the chipmunks too... but I have a favor to ask..."

Leonard half smiled. "Sure, sure, I can be quiet if you can..."

Penny gave her husband a sad smile. "Sweetie, there's nothing I would like more right now, especially after what we were doing in front of Lisa. But we can't right now. She's pretty wasted and there's something going on with Frank at home."

Leonard nodded. "That's too bad... what can I do?"

Penny looked sheepishly back at her husband. "Can you sleep on the couch tonight? I kind of put her in our bed".

Leonard looked a little sad and shrugged. "To tell you the truth, after the afternoon I had, I'm not even going to argue. I'm bushed."

Penny smiled. She thought there would be more to getting Leonard to give up his spot in bed, but it wasn't that much out of character for her Sweetie. He always put the feelings of others before his own. "You are such a good guy... I owe you for this one. It's not gonna be right with you not there behind me to snuggle into". Penny let Leonard take Jenny over to the changing table while she cuddled just a bit with Max as he wasn't quite finished yet.

Leonard finished up changing his daughter and turned to his wife. "It's not going to be much fun sleeping on the couch without you. I'm just glad it isn't because of something I did".

Penny then changed her son and put the two children in their cribs. She gave each a kiss and watched them yawn and fall off to sleep.

* * *

Penny turned to see that her husband had retreated to the living room. Just as she did to her children, she went over to the couch and sat on the edge to give her husband a kiss.

Leonard turned toward his wife and reached for her waist as she leaned in. It wasn't long before his hand went up Penny's shirt and found her breast, rubbing a nipple.

Penny reached and stopped his advances as she broke their kiss. "Sweetie, as much as I love you and your touch, the girls just spent the last half an hour being sucked on. They're all done for now... too tender."

Leonard frowned just a bit. "I understand. I'll just take a rain check".

Penny smiled running her fingers through Leonard's hair. "Rain check, sun check, cloudy check, whatever you want to call it. I'll be ready for ya." She leaned in again and kissed him once more tenderly. Leonard squeezed her ass as she let out a sigh. "You're killing me. Now I have to go sleep with my sister. She SO owes me." One last peck on the lips and she was off to her bedroom settling in bed behind her sister in Leonard's spot, snuggling down in his pillow, taking a big sniff of his pillow wishing it was really him.

* * *

Leonard settled into the couch trying to remember the last time he slept alone, without his arm comfortably placed over Penny's hip. Not wanting to spend too much time thinking about not sleeping with his wife, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

At some point during the night, Leonard heard the telltale sound of one of his children. He tried to quickly make his way to their room after fumbling to find his glasses, thinking he would bring the baby back to the living room to be fed by a bottle. He was still pretty tired and wasn't really sleeping all that well alone on the couch so he sort of stumbled into the kid's room.

To his surprise, Penny was sitting in the rocker feeding Max. She looked up at him and smiled, whispering. "He was fussing, so I came in."

Leonard rubbed his eyes and leaned on the door-frame. "I was trying to get here first... you need your sleep".

Penny fed her son as she watched her husband give his best impression of one of her Dad's horses back home in Nebraska by looking like he was falling asleep standing up. "to tell you the truth, I wasn't sleeping all that great without you there." Leonard looked so tired yet still sexy. She could feel her heart grow for that sweet man. Max had finished and Penny stood to change him and put him back in his crib. Leonard had crossed his arms and leaned down on the railing of Jenny's crib.

Penny came up from behind her husband and put her arms around his waist looking over his shoulder at a just awakening little girl. Jenny smiled widely as she saw her mother's face appear over the shoulder of her now sleeping father. Penny kissed her husband on the cheek waking him slightly. "Sweetie, you need to go back to sleep."

Leonard lifted his head. "Wha? oh... yeah..." He then turned still half asleep and kissed his wife before he left the room.

* * *

Penny smiled as she watched Leonard literally trudge out of the room. She then turned to the two little eyes looking up at her and picked up her daughter. "Lets see if Maxie left anything for my little princess." She gently lifted the little girl and sat in the rocker and exposed her right breast for Jenny. Penny sighed as she felt the soft suckling of her daughter. She was much more gentle than her brother. Being a mother was so much more pleasing for Penny these days, so much had changed from when her mother had come to visit. A kiss found it's way to the top of her daughter's head.

* * *

Leonard had left his children's room with Penny turning to pick up Jenny. He was basically on auto pilot as he turned and went down the hall, entering his bedroom and climbing into bed where he quickly fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Penny passes the test**

 **Penny finds that she us much better at dealing with the obstacles of life than she thought she would be. She had already had to deal with her children, Now it's time to find out how she can deal with adults. Herself, her husband, and her sister.**

 **Don't own em, wish I did.**

Lisa was sleeping soundly, partially due to the vodka she had been drinking, only to be awakened by a prodding from behind.

Leonard had been sleeping soundly, totally immersed in a dream. A dream that involved himself and his beautiful, sexy, totally desirable wife... both about to he engaged in physical activity that was far too infrequent in their lives since their children were born.

Lisa felt an arm come around her waist and pull her in tighter, with the distinct feeling of a poking from behind that, from its position between her butt cheeks, could only be from an erection. She smiled. "Oh Frank"!

Leonard was immediately pulled from that strange interface between sleep and awake that confused him, trying to make sense of the difference of a dream and reality. "Penny?"

Lisa immediately turned in the bed to face the intruder of her restful sleep. "Leonard?"

Leonard's eyes were immediately open, trying to reason what was happening. The voice of the woman he held was a bit too deep, even without his glasses, the hair on the head of the woman in bed with him was too dark, it didn't have the smell of green apple shampoo that should have been so familiar... He was trying to take in all the information... he was in his bed... he was holding on to a woman... A gasp came to him. "LISA!"

* * *

Penny had placed her daughter in her crib after finishing her feeding. The little girl too much longer than normal seeming to know that she had her mother all to herself. There was playful grasping and suckling at her mother's breast that was returned with cuddling that didn't happen when Max was also feeding. Penny was enjoying the alone time with her daughter as much as she had earlier enjoyed being only with her son. She went to check on Max when she heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor from the next room.

* * *

The door to the far bedroom in apartment 4A, 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Pasadena California opened as the Lady of the House entered only to see a very interesting, yet slightly disturbing situation. Lisa, clad in nothing but a pair of panties and a white tank top was standing with her arms crossed and hip slightly cocked, staring across at Leonard clad in a white t-shirt, boxer shorts and white athletic socks, standing with a pillow held in front of his crotch looking somewhat distraught.

Penny stood trying to figure out what had happened. "What is going on?"

Lisa huffed staring at her brother-in-law. "Yes... Leonard... what IS going on?"

Leonard shifted his attention between his wife and sister-in-law. "I... I... Ummm... Nothing... well, not nothing, something, just not something... more like nothing."

Penny frowned. "Okaaay... aren't you supposed to be sleeping on the couch?"

Leonard rubbed his forehead with his free hand as he continued to hold the pillow in front of his crotch. "Well, yes, technically. But this IS my bedroom so I am not totally at fault. Not that fault can be defined in a pure sense... so there is really no fault."

Penny looked at her sister. "Lisa... what happened? It sounded like someone fell on the floor."

Lisa nodded. "That would be your husband... Woody".

Penny frowned. "Who"?

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I was sleeping, just like you said I should. When Mr. Pokey over there must have gotten a little excited and decided to play Hide the Sausage!" Penny's eyes went wide. Lisa continued. "Yeah... and my ass was the Bun!"

Leonard sat on the bed before he felt he would fall on the floor. He kept the pillow in his lap while resting his elbows on his knees and burying his head in his hands. "No... that's not like it was at all..."

Penny was now standing with her arms crossed. She was well aware of her own past with boys and other men, how her High School friends would accuse her of jumping from one bed to another just because one of them was interested in one of the boys in there class. She also knew about Leonard's past with women, especially after they broke up when she wouldn't admit she actually loved him. It especially hurt when he made it with Dr. Slutbunny just after they broke up only because she LET him.

Tears started to make their appearance in the corner of her eyes. She felt that same sick feeling in her stomach as she did after that awful conversation with Wil Weaton. The same heartbreak when Priya didn't want her around anymore... All because she wasn't honest with Leonard. They both really wanted the same thing, it was her that kept them apart. Penny took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I'm listening..."

Leonard looked up at his wife. She had that same look as when things went wrong between them in the past. The same look in her eyes when she came to get her key after Sheldon and he cleaned her apartment while she slept, the same look she had after he talked to Cole. He took a deep breath. "I... I don't know. I was supposed to be sleeping on the couch. I don't know how I got in here. I don't remember. I was so tired in the kid's room. You told me to go back to sleep... and then I was in here... with you."

Penny moved her hands to her hops and bent over slightly. "With ME?!"

Leonard looked down rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought it was you, it was our room, it was our bed... it felt like you... I must have been dreaming... I stopped as soon as I knew it was not you... I would NEVER do that to you... to us..."

Penny looked at her husband. "You need to go to the couch... and THIS time... it IS because you did something". Leonard stood up and left the room.

* * *

Penny looked at her sister and pointed her finger. "GO... to... SLEEP!"

Lisa was surprised by the tone of her sister's command. "Hey, what is your problem?"

Penny now turned her displeasure onto her sister. "My PROBLEM... is that you were in bed with my HUSBAND! He's not just some GUY...!"

Lisa frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Penny got in bed. "Nothing, just go to sleep."

Lisa looked down at her sister. "You want ME to get in bed with YOU? Sweetie you have more problems than you think. Let me tell you... what Lenny said is tr..."

Penny now frowned. "It's Leonard."

Lisa was confused at the interruption. "What?"

Penny sighed. "Leonard, his name is Leonard, he doesn't really like Lenny".

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Fine... what LEONARD said is true... hell, for a minute there, I thought it was Frank poking me in the ass... like that would even happen any more".

Penny's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lisa sat on the bed. "Penny... You really need to look at what you have with Leonard. That guy is so freekin in love with you... you two could be on the Hallmark Channel in one of those cheesy romcoms you like so much." Lisa bobbed her head from one side to the other and spoke in an exaggerated sarcastic sing-song tone. "

 _He loves you... you love him... you don't or won't admit it... you fight... he feels terrible..._

 _you get all judgey trying to figure it out... you both almost screw it up..._

 _and then you get together in the end because love was there all along..._

GOD Penny... you two were MADE for each other. I'm sure he WAS dreaming... about YOU! How long has it been for you guys anyway?"

Penny looked at her sister. "A while, it's complicated... I was cleared for sex but the first time we tried it, it was different... awkward... not bad awkward... just different. And with the kids... I'm always so tired... and he's busy at work... it's hard to fit it in."

Lisa stood. "Okay, that's it. I'm sleeping on the couch. I don't why I was even in this bed to begin with."

Penny sighed. "You weren't supposed to be. You were drunk and all weepy about Frank... so I thought you shouldn't be alone."

Lisa shook her head. "Oh Sweetie, I've been sleeping alone for so long, I wouldn't know WHAT to do if Frank grabbed me like Leonard did. That's why I probably didn't slug him. He was so surprised, he fell off the bed. But I gotta tell ya, it felt good... Leonard might not be tall, but he's not short where it counts."

Penny gasped. "Lisa!" She then smiled. "You are right though... rumor around the water cooler is that he's a magnificent beast. And it's true... he ALWAYS spends SO much time on foreplay... Once? I actually fell asleep".

Lisa waved her hand. "Too much info..." She looked at her sister's sort of far off stare. "I'm going to the couch. If I were you, I'd make up... make out... and take care of that beast between his legs. He might be getting a little blue, and I don't mean his mood".

Penny sighed. "Leonard probably hates me".

Lisa shook her head. "Crazy woman talking."

Penny flopped on the bed. "Why wouldn't he? You saw how I treated him. I know he wouldn't do anything with another woman again".

Lisa's eyes widened. "AGAIN? LEONARD? Your husband Leonard? The guy that worships the ground you walk on Leonard? The guy out on the couch Leonard?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah, once... Almost broke us up... after we were married... the first time".

Lisa was now angry. "I'll kill the little shit."

Penny waved her hand. "Calm down. You can't go off shooting my husband. He kissed another woman when he was away, we weren't even engaged. He stopped it right away. It was really nothing according to her and to be fair he just said he wouldn't KISS anyone else. He told me a couple of years after it happened... With you he wasn't kissing. It just brought back a bad memory."

Lisa looked confused. "So let me get this straight. A guy that would rather die than hurt you, kissed some other chick long before you were engaged...and it meant nothing ... along with the fact he poked me... your sister... in the ass... clearly by mistake... somehow has your panties in a wad?"

Penny shrugged. "Well, when you put it THAT way..."

Lisa pointed at her sister. "Baby sister, you got it bad for this one".

* * *

She then left the bedroom and went out to the living room seeing Leonard sitting up on the couch. She sat next to him. "You need to go talk to your wife... I explained what happened." Leonard looked confused but hopeful. Lisa smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, pushing him off the couch. "Thanks for the thrill". She watched as Leonard walked down the hall. "You beast you".

* * *

Leonard opened the door to the bedroom and saw Penny in bed faced away from the him. He turned and closed the door quietly making his way over to the bed, Penny didn't move. He wanted to say something, but thought she might be sleeping so he just got under the covers facing the door.

After Leonard settled and let out a sigh, Penny sniffled and quietly spoke. "I'm sorry".

Leonard turned over. "Sorry about what?"

Penny kept looking away. "Sorry for yelling at you... for thinking you would do something with my sister... for not believing you... for ignoring you... for not being the wife you want, the wife you need, the wife I should be..."

Leonard frowned. "You are everything you are supposed to be... what brought this on?"

Penny sniffled once more. "I don't know. It just feels like we don't have time for each other any more."

Leonard reached for his wife. "Penny, that's crazy... it's just hard right now..." He put his hand on Penny's hip. It was then that he felt nothing but her bare skin. "Penny?"

Penny turned to him. She could see the surprise in his eyes that she was naked. It hurt her even more, it just proved to her she had been denying him for too long. "Could we maybe try?"

Penny then saw that she didn't need to ask. The look in her husband's eyes was unmistakable. She threw back the covers an pushed him onto his back and climbed onto his thighs. Leonard's hands immediately found her hips. Penny smiled as she put her hands on his chest to steady herself as she started to move her hips. It was time to wake up that "big-old-FIVE" in her. Penny ground her hips into her husband's feeling the cloth of his boxer shorts between them. It took just a few swirls of her hips to expose his rapidly growing erection. Alvin was coming out to play. Slowly, Penny slid her moistening center along his shaft as she watched Leonard close his eyes and sigh.

This wasn't enough. Penny pulled up Leonard's t-shirt and started to rub her palms over his chest. Leonard helped by discarding his shirt. Penny then lay on top of him kissing him deeply, feeling his chest on hers, keeping him trapped between them, still moving her hips. Leonard was starting to breath heavier as their tongues danced together as he grabbed her bottom pulling her closer. When Leonard tried to spread her legs, Penny then shifted and put her thigh between his legs denying him access but continuing to move and gyrate her hips. Leonard could do little but thrust his hips against her thigh.

Their actions started to resemble a wrestling match as they simply writhed in each others grasp as their makeout session turned more intense as they explored each others bodies with their hands. Penny went to grab Leonard's butt only to find a hand full of boxer shorts. This simply wouldn't do. Taking a deep breath after breaking their kiss. there was only one thing to do. She pushed Leonard to his back and watched as he tried to catch his breath. "Relax Sweetie... j u s t... relax". Leonard seemed to calm as Penny slipped off his boxers and repositioned herself between his legs.

Penny leaned forward kissing him quickly on the lips then his chin and his neck. Looking up, she smiled then kissed both nipples nibbling each as she moved down his chest. A gasp from her husband as she moved down his torso told her she was doing the right thing. A kiss placed below his navel sealed the deal as she then kissed the tip of her intended target before taking it slowly into her mouth.

Leonard let out a low moan as he reached down and ran his fingers through his wife's golden locks. Penny was not a novice at this sort of thing. God knows, she had done it often enough especially in High School. But it was not usually in their routine. Tonight she wanted to make a point to her husband that he was special and deserved this. She alternated between stroking and swirling her tongue with small kisses around Alvin while gently fondling the chipmunks.

Leonard knew this was not a favorite of Penny's but would be a fool to deny he liked it. He knew what she was doing and why and felt a little ashamed. He never wanted Penny to feel she had to do something she was uncomfortable with. When Penny paused to look at her husband, Leonard took her smiling face in his hands and brought it up to give her a loving kiss.

The kiss turned into another makeout session with their bodies intertwined until Leonard turned Penny onto her back and slowly teased her by now gliding across her center while looking down at her at arms length.

Penny looked into the playful eyes of her husband. "Oh, so THAT'S how it's gonna be?!" She then hooked her ankles behind Leonard's waist and flipped them over until she was sitting in his lap holding his hands above his head by his wrists.

Fortunately for Leonard, Penny's breasts were now practically in his face and well within reach. It took little time for Leonard to reach up and try to grasp her left nipple in his mouth.

Penny easily saw what he was trying to do and immediately swayed her chest. "DAMMIT Leonard... it's always the left one with you!" There was little else she could do as she needed to keep his wrists pinned and she felt like she was back in youth rodeo as she needed to keep shifting her hips to stay atop her husband and at the same time keep him from hitting his target with his arrow.

It didn't take long for Leonard to use the principle of destructive resonance to upset the balance of power. Penny was losing the battle of the "northern territories" as she swayed her breasts too close to Leonard's mouth and he captured one nipple proceeding to role it between his tongue and teeth. Fortunately for her, the actions of her husband, made her now very hard and erect nipple leak a bit of milk. Unfortunately for Penny, Leonard only stopped sucking on her nipple for a second, accepting the mild sweetness of her defending salvo with a sly smile before he continued his onslaught. Penny shook her chest a little harder trying to gain control. "That's gross"! Leonard only continued knowing from experience, double stimulation of Penny's erogenous zones was definitely to his advantage.

At the same time, Penny was losing the "southern battle". As both she and Leonard swiveled their hips in an ever growing wave of motion back and forth, one trying to hit a target, the other avoiding contact, The wave motion grew to a point where Penny simply collapsed and succumbed to Leonard's actions falling to defeat of his siege engine finally becoming literally entwined within each other.

What followed wasn't awkward, wasn't tentative, wasn't worried, wasn't judgemental. What it was... was two people that needed to fulfill wants, fulfill needs. Needs that had been ignored or put off for too long. It was slow, it was fast, it was hard, it was tender. There were no more excuses. They satisfied each other completely for the first time in a long time.

Penny lay on the shoulder of her husband, her hair a wild mess, one leg draped over his thigh intertwined with his. "WOW!" Her hand placed gently on his chest trying to help calm his breathing. "Sweetie, do you need your inhaler?"

Leonard lying on his back one arm around his wife holding tenderly onto her hip, the other half flung over his head staring straight up taking even breaths as he felt the smooth soft skin of her naked body against his. "I think I'm okay... I don't want to move... this feels like perfection".

Penny giggled. "Perfection?!" She then raised up and ran a hand roughly through her hair pulling it from her face. Shifting her body, she took a new position directly between her husband's legs, her arms crossed across his belly as she looked up at him. "I gotta agree there... that WAS pretty perfect. You're gonna have to explain to me just why it took us so long to try this again". She then rest her chin on her hands letting out a contented sigh and closing her eyes.

It was just at that moment there was the starting of a whimpering sound from the room next door. Penny sighed. "Oh yeah... that's the reason..." She raised up on her knees looking down at her husband, predictably staring at her breasts. A wicked thought ran through her brain. "Don't move, I'll be back in a bit." She then kissed Leonard and leaned forward pressing her breasts into his face before she got up and wrapped her still naked body in her short robe.

Leonard smiled, still catching his breath. "Couldn't move if I wanted to". He watched as his wife stood. He marveled at her perfect form as she seemed to glide over to the closet to reach for her robe. "You have fun now..." Penny smiled, pulling her robe closed.

* * *

Sitting in the rocker holding Jenny, Penny was a little surprised when Lisa came into the room. Lisa smiled at the sight of her baby sister breast feeding he daughter, her robe loosened just enough to expose a breast for the little girl, Penny's toned legs crossed and showing off. "You look comfortable. That's quite the outfit. With the interesting noises coming from down the hall, I'm guessing it's a minimalist design?"

Penny looked back at her sister. "Shut up. It's none of your business what we were doing or what and or why I'm dressed like this... But just for arguments case, you could hear us?"

Lisa chuckled. "Sweetie, the neighbor downstairs heard you".

Penny giggled. "Yeah... that happens FAR too often. Sorry, we were trying to be quiet." Max decided that he was being left out of the party just a little too long and started to fuss. Lisa picked him up and was really fussing. He was pawing at Lisa's chest. "Sorry bud, those might look like they're open for business, but the taps are dry".

Penny was finishing with Jenny. "Take Jenny and give him to me. He can get moody if he doesn't get the boob right off." She covered her right side and took out her left breast for her son. Max was eager to get started. "Easy... easy... that's a bit rough." Penny looked up at Lisa as she navigated the changing table. "Is it too soon for him to be teething?"

Lisa smiled. "Oh Sweetie, I hope that's not happening, if Max is anything like Benny was, you'll be turned over to bottles pretty quick. If he is teething, I always found that A little Southern Comfort worked better than Scotch."

Penny looked confused. "For you or the baby?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and then shrugged. "Both actually, but first the baby. Just rub their gums with the booze and THEN take a shot for yourself."

Penny frowned as she stroked her sons head. "I'm not doing that. And why is the solution to everything alcohol with you?" She watched as Lisa sat on the floor with a cleaned Jenny playing with the little girl. "You know, you're not too old to have one of your own."

Lisa looked up. "WHAT?"

Penny shrugged. "Think about it, you can't make a baby without Frank... or SHOULDN'T make a baby without Frank... and then I can guarantee you won't be alone anymore." She gave Max a kiss. "Just... no booze okay!"

Lisa lifted Jenny up giving her a hug. "You make it all sound so easy".

Penny closed her robe and took Max over to the changing table. "The only hard part will be talking to Frank and getting him into bed... I'm thinking that won't be too difficult considering he's a guy... and then telling Frank after you get pregnant."

The two sisters Lisa sat on the floor with the children just rocking them to put them to sleep. Lisa looked at her little sister. Penny always looked to her for advice... especially early on with boys. Not that that was necessarily a good approach in hind sight. Now, it looked like Penny had everything. A good Job, a great husband and now two fantastic kids. "Penny... do you really think I could do that? I mean, Frank isn't anything like Leonard, but he really is a good guy. Except for the time I shot him... it hasn't been bad at all. And I was drunk when I did that. He really was a good dad to Ben. I don't know what happened. We just seem to get so busy."

Penny smiled. "Lisa, it can be anything you want it to be. But you have to really WANT it. You have to work for it. When I broke up with Leonard, I almost lost him forever... to someone that was WAY better than me. WAS more like someone he should be with. She was just so stupid to cheat on him and then he was there. I almost ruined it a second time but stood in there... and it all worked out. If you love Frank and think he still loves you... all you have to do is talk about it. You BOTH have to agree on whatever happens next though. You can't trap him. Things are still hard sometimes. I don't understand most of what Leonard does and he hates that I get hit on at some accounts... but we're working on getting better at stuff we do together. We're still growing as a couple, and now a family. I wouldn't change any of it."

Lisa noticed Jenny had fallen asleep. She nodded over to Penny who was also holding a sleeping child. Both sisters slowly got to their feet and put the children in their cribs. Penny's robe loosened as she stood. Lisa looked at her sister. "Damn girl! No wonder Leonard won't let you get away".

Penny pulled her robe tighter. "Lisa!"

Lisa chuckled. "Just say'in... you have a killer bod, even AFTER two kids. You should get back in your room, Brother-in-law is probably ready for round two by now."

Penny pointed to the living room. "That's enough, you really need to get to sleep... and who says it would be round TWO that would coming up?!" She gave her older sister a wink and then went down the hall to her bedroom shedding her robe as she entered the room.

* * *

Penny easily saw the moonlight shining through the window... it highlighting the bare shoulder of her husband showing from beneath the covers. Penny smiled wickedly... "SO sexy..." She then went to the window to pull the curtains over.

As she stretched up, her body was back lit by the moonlight. She stopped for a second to look out at the streetlights below, thinking how far she had come and how different her life had changed from the hopes of that young farm girl from Omaha. Suddenly, she "felt" her husband from behind her... then his arms took her hips in his grasp. "Don't close the curtain, you look amazing in the moonlight".

 **This story, like the series is coming to an end. Twenty four episodes, twenty four chapters.** **Perhaps an epilogue.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue:**

 **When one body exerts a force on a second body, the second body simultaneously exerts a force equal in magnitude and opposite in direction on the first body** **: Penny and Leonard come to learn that they have to consider the ultimate outcomes of their wants desires and more importantly their "actions".**

 **One last time for this story, I do not own these two wonderful characters, or any that are formally associated with the broadcast television show, The Big Bang Theory. I only wish I did.**

Leonard pressed himself into the contours of his wife's back kissing her hair and moving to her neck for another kiss. He then moved his hands from Penny's hips, around to her lower abdomen and up to her breasts. Penny could easily feel the "touch" Lisa had earlier felt that Leonard had meant for his wife as she leaned toward the window with her hands on the sash. She accepted his advance with a slight gasp. Slowly, as Leonard advanced, he was being met with an accompanying retreat from his wife. Their actions complemented each other. It wasn't long before Leonard reached around to hold one breast while his other hand found her most sensitive point. With a comforting sigh, Penny turned in her husband's hold and gazed into his eyes as they stood in the window bathed in moonlight, a droplet of perspiration passing slowly between her breasts. Leonard lifted Penny onto the window sill as she wrapped her legs around his waist while being pressed against the window pane. Again each advance Leonard made was met with a curling of Penny's hips to enhance the closeness she only felt with her husband. In all her experiences, she never felt the urge to give herself so completely to her partner. Not until Leonard. She never felt the need to bare herself, to lose herself to lose the control she felt she needed to maintain to let ddown all her protectivd walls. He gave so much of himself making sure she was satisfied, she needed to make sure he received the same. She NEEDED to match his efforts... EVERY one.

It wasn't long before they moved to the bed again entangled on, around, behind and within each other for another episode of intense pleasure. It almost felt as if they were learning anew just what it was like to truly make love to one another. What they were now doing was far more than just having sex. That was what happened earlier. The thoughts of that act with other partners was far away and diminishing with each additional movement and experience. There was nothing but the two of them. No fantasies of other partners, idols, or celebrities would ever creep into their minds after this night. Their mutual climax was complete and satisfying pleasure. Their love was true and lasting.

* * *

Lisa had resolved herself to the fact she wouldn't be getting a full night's sleep tonight. That was unless her sister and brother-in-law would at some point run out of steam and fall asleep themselves. When she heard her sister and the telltale words "Oh GOD", the only thing left to do was bury her head under her pillows and wait for morning.

* * *

When morning came, Lisa pulled the pillow off her head and lifted herself up on one elbow seeing Penny coming from her children's room pulling her robe tighter. Different from during the night, Penny was clearly wearing a pair of pajamas under it. "What time is it?"

Penny was uncharacteristically perky at this hour of the morning. She looked at the clock on the microwave. "Ummm six thirrrrty".

Lisa could clearly see there was day light in the room. "In the morning?".

Penny could remember sleeping on that very couch one night so long ago. "Yes". A smile crossed her face.

Lisa's head fell back to the pillow and she threw the covers over her head. "Why do you hate sleep?"

Leonard came down the hall. "How are the people in your family actual farmers? Don't you have to get up to do farm stuff?"

Penny stepped close to her husband and put her arms around his waist, hugging him and giving him a kiss. "That's what Dad was for."

Lisa flipped down the covers and sat up, pointing at her brother-in-law. "YOU... get away from my SISTER. I swear-to-GOD if you lay another hand on her... I will make SURE that you will NEVER have any other children!"

Penny looked at her sister. "I told you... you CAN'T shoot my husband!" She then kissed her husband again. "We may have been a little louder than we wanted to be".

Lisa got off the couch wrapped in a sheet and sat at the breakfast island. "Between feeding your kids and doing WHATEVER it is that you two were doing to each other, how is it that you aren't dead tired?"

Penny shrugged as she made a pot of coffee. "Power naps are a way of life around here these days".

Leonard reached into the cupboard to get three mugs. "Yeah, and we take turns with bottle feeding".

Lisa put her head in one palm leaning an elbow on the counter. "You should be exhausted".

Penny leaned on Leonard's shoulder. "I don't know... somehow, I feel really awake this morning... I haven't felt this good in forever." She gave Leonard a sly look.

Lisa took the coffee poured by Leonard, and rolled her eyes at her sister. "My GOD... give it a rest already...!"

Leonard turned to start making breakfast as Penny went to give her sister a sympathy hug.

* * *

The rest of Lisa's visit was much more uneventful. There was a lot of nice family time with both the adults and with the children. Picnics in the park, a trip to the beach and some time with their friends.

By the end of her stay, Penny was very much not wanting her sister to go back to Nebraska. Lisa stood hugging her sister as Leonard held both kids before Lisa was entering the departures area at LAX. She looked at her younger sister. "Squirt... you really turned out great. You have it all. Husband, job, and now a family. I envy you so much."

Penny smiled as she looked down shyly and then up. "Sweetie... just talk to Frank... you might be surprised." Another hug, and Lisa went into the security area.

* * *

Penny and Leonard had really started to get their routine down. With Penny's new job as Regional Sales Manager due to the overwhelming success of Bernadette's drug, she actually convinced Dan to let her have more virtual time from home. At first, she was worried about her work getting behind. What she found out was, she could actually work pretty efficiently when the kids were napping and Skype calls to the field became very amusing when Max and Jenny joined in.

Leonard had enrolled Max and Jenny in the daycare center at Cal Tech for the days Penny was not home.

* * *

It was about a month after Lisa had left and Penny was having a skype call with the southern California sales group with Jenny on her lap. Bernadette had dialed in from her office. She had another drug that was very promising in the area of erectile dysfunction.

Almost in mid sentence making a point that side effect of projectile diarrhea should be minimized, Penny put Jenny down and raced to the bathroom. The group was left with the sight of a smiling and very inquisitive infant who was giggling away. Bernadette took over the call and cut it short when the major points were covered.

* * *

Howard was called an told to get together with Leonard a d bring home some take out. it was just the two families as Raj, Sheldon, Amy, Stewart and Denise were out at a comic expo looking for new stock for the store.

Leonard opened the door to 4A to see Halley and Michael playing with Jenny and Max. Bernadette was sitting on the couch overseeing the kids and Penny was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden, from down the hall the clear voice of the woman of the house could be heard from behind the bathroom door. "Son of a BITCH!"

Leonard and Howard came to the breakfast island and put down a combination of chinese for the adults and pizza for the Wolowitz children. Leonard looked at Howard. "This can't be good."

Howard looked over to an obviously amused wife. Bernadette was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

Penny came out of the bathroom, not knowing her husband was home. "No, no, no, no... Bernie... it's POSITIVE!"

Bernadette laughed. "HA! I told you it would be!."

Penny came down the hall. "This can't be happening... HOW could it happen?"

Bernadette chuckled. "You of ALL people should have the answer to THAT question."

Penny came closer to the living room. "Jenny and Max aren't even a year old!" She then came to the end of the hall and saw her husband. "YOU... you did this to me!" She moved toward Leonard. Howard smiled widely and moved to the couch to sit next to his wife. Penny and Leonard circled the island with Penny waving the pregnancy test at her husband. "This wasn't supposed to happen! YOU always wanted three children! This is too soon! This is YOU'RE fault!" She slid the test across the top of the island.

Leonard looked back at his wife confused and surprised after looking at the pregnancy test. "Just like the first time... I was not alone in this. And it was Stewart that put the number at three. I just mentioned "children" to Sheldon. There was no implied number."

Penny went over to the white chair and flopped down. "This can't be happening." She lay her head back. "If I was going to have more kids. It wouldn't be so soon. It can't happen this soon".

Howard shrugged smiling. "I assure you... we have a Michael that proves differently".

Bernadette smiled at her husband and then back at her friend who now had her hands thrown out to the side. "Penny, everything will be fine. we thought it wouldn't, and it really did. You just have to take things one day at a time. You and Leonard can do anything you put your mind to."

Howard smiled. "Yeah... just actually getting married beat the odds".

Leonard came and sat on the arm on the chair frowning at his friend. Penny turned and looked up at her husband patting him gently on his leg. "Yeah... you're probably right".

Leonard frowned at his wife. "We should probably eat before everything gets cold". As he turned to get the food to bring it to the coffee table, Howard and Bernadette went to corral the kids, Penny sat in the chair giving him a slight yet worried smile.

* * *

The Wolowitz clan had left for the evening and Penny had finished feeding the kids and put them down. As she tentatively came back to the living room, you could hear the twins cooing and giggling while the soft music from their mobiles played.

Leonard was sitting on the couch watching a program on solar flares when Penny came and sat next to him. He raised his arm so she could cuddle close finally putting his arm around her shoulder. He paused the program. "Are you really upset that you are pregnant again?"

Penny sighed. "I don't know... you have to admit, this is NOT the best timing."

Leonard looked over. "I will agree that this pregnancy was not planned, but that really doesn't answer my question."

Penny sat up and looked into the eyes of her husband. She couldn't remember a look like this one before. The hope of the look when he first told her he loved her was partly there. The disappointment of when he caught her kissing Doug at her door before their Olive date was partly there. The worry when he tried to explain why he said "Ummmm" when she asked him to marry her was there. Penny reached up and put a hand to his cheek. "Oh Sweetie... If your asking if I'm upset about being a mother, I am not. I didn't know if I would be any good at it, but I love being Max and Jenny's mom. If you are asking if I'm upset with having more children with you... of course not. If you're asking if I'm upset that ANY of this happened, you, me, our friends... ABSOLUTELY not. Leonard, I love you, I love being in a relationship with you... being your wife. I LOVE our family. And I will LOVE this baby just as much as the rest of you. It's just so soon. How are we going to do this?"

Leonard looked back as he rubbed both her arms. "We will do this... all of it, together. You, me, Jenny and Max. We all will do this."

Penny half smiled, half rolled her eyes. "Max and Jenny are not even a year old. What could they do?"

Leonard shrugged. "You see how adorable they are. Our friends will see what's going on and they will help more than if we just had one baby. It worked for Howard and Bernadette. You helped them WAY more than you would have if there was just Halley. Payback is a bitch!"

Penny giggled and hugged her husband. "I keep forgetting just how smart you are". She pushed Leonard onto his back and climbed on top of him while pulling her shirt over her head. She reached behind herself to her bra clasp.

Leonard looked up. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Penny let her bra drop to the floor seeing Leonard's eyes widen just a bit like they always did. She cupped each breast and massaged them a bit. "Bras suck, and I can't really get MORE pregnant. Now go ahead an have your way with them. My hormones are waking up again."

Leonard smiled as Penny fumbled with his belt and zipper while he shed his t-shirt. "As you command my Queen!" It was just a short time before there were clothes in every which direction and Sheldon's spot was being defiled yet again.

* * *

Upon her appointment to confirm her pregnancy with her Doctor friend Wendy Johnson the predictable conversation took place. Wendy stood between Penny's legs as her patient had assumed the position with her feet in stirrups. "Explain to me just WHY you would want to go through this again so soon after the twins were born?"

Penny just blushed. "What can I tell you? My hormones were still a little wacky and Leonard is a stud."

Wendy sat down on a stool. "Sure, if you say so. Now, when do you think this happened? You say you were still irregular after the birth, so when was it that you were intimate? If in fact you can even whittle down the possibilites."

Penny looked over the edge of her gown. "Very funny... let's see... it could have been... it was probably... OH MY GOD!"

Wendy looked up. "What? Are the instruments too cold?"

Penny bit her finger nail. "What? No... no. Well, yes, but no. I'll bet it was when Lisa came to visit!"

Wendy chuckled. "I thought you didn't share Leonard."

Penny frowned. "I DON'T! And Lisa is my sister. She came to visit and well... it was a while since Leonard and I... you know. Anyway, that was the first time we actually did it in a while and we sort of got carried away... all night, and then again... "

Wendy stood and took off her gloves. "Okay, okay, that's enough details." She patted Penny on the knee and told her to get dressed an then come to her office.

* * *

Penny dressed a bit more slowly than usual thinking back to that visit by her sister and the activities that night. "Yeah... it was definately that nigh-T! " putting emphasis on the T while not hiding a smile that crept across her face.

Still thinking of that night and the moonlight, Penny made her way to Wendy's office. Wendy was going through her patient's file. She noticed the look in Penny's eyes as she sat across from her with her hands over her belly. "The dates seem to be close enough that you may be right as to when that little one there was conceived. Everything seems to be in order, you know the routine, vitamins... no alcohol... one cup of coffee."

Penny frowned and rolled her eyes. "Ugh... all that... again..."

Wendy smiled. "Hey, you play with fire... you get burned. Congratulations, and if there aren't any more questions, I'll see you in a month. Tell Leonard congrats and tell him to watch his weight and drink plenty of water. We don't want a repeat of that little episode we had between Max and Jenny".

Penny half smiled. "Leonard is fine, he keeps up on his hydration and he even has been exercising... if I can get him to walk with me."

* * *

The pregnancy was far more typical than her first. Penny suffered through first trimester morning sickness as well as food cravings and increased libido. Leonard and their friends navigated the hormonal shifts Penny was also suffering through and Max along with Jenny transitioned to solid food. It was actually remarkable how the children took to puree'd Chinese and Thai food on the appropriately scheduled nights.

Bernadette kept things at work in line putting down a coup from Patty who tried to usurp Penny's authority with a Mid-West sales group. It seems that Penny's childhood friend Rosie walked in on Patty with the head of a large medical account who happened to be her husband. When Rosie reported the event to Zangen, Bernadette took control, dealt with Patty and offered Rosie a group leader position who reported directly to Penny. The whole event never came to light and profits for that quarter met all the projections and Penny along with Bernadette found nice bonus checks in the mail.

Leonard had successful results on his new experiment and was very thankful for the additional grad student help. He was oddly perplexed by the fact that ALL the grad students were males until he found out from Amy that each of the positions approved by President Seaver were pre-approved by Penny... and not one was named Alex.

* * *

One night late in the pregnancy Penny found herself tucked comfortably into the arms of her husband when she was brought out of a particularly amorous dream by a sharp pain. Penny sat up slowly holding her now full term baby bump. She threw back the covers and turned on the bedside lamp reaching for her husband. "Okay... water didn't break... Leonard Wake up!"

Leonard rolled over, grabbing his glasses. "What's going on?"

Penny took some deep breaths holding her belly. "Not sure... hurts... water didn't break... hurts... gotta pee".

Leonard got out of bed and ran over to Penny's side. "Okay, okay... when did it happen?"

Penny exhaled. "You know, for a genius, you are SO slow on the uptake sometimes." Not seeing any change in her husband's expression, Penny rolled her eyes. "Just NOW! Help me to the bathroom or I'm gonna pee right here!".

Leonard helped his wife waddle down the hallway to the bathroom. Once inside, Penny yelled out to Leonard who was sleepily leaning against the wall waiting for her to finish. "Call Bernadette! She's on the schedule for taking care of the kids. Tell her to get Howard to call Raj. He needs to meet us at the E.R. Raj has the bag of stuff we need in the birthing room, and call Amy, she's driving us to the Hospital. If Sheldon answers, hang up and call Amy's cell phone!"

Leonard quickly phoned Bernadette. While on the phone, he could hear her yelling to Howard. She also repeated the directions to call Amy... down to the part of hanging up on Sheldon. He was beginning to understand what was happened at Girls Night recently. Once Bernadette chastised him for hanging on with her too long, he was hung up on with a very emphatic "CALL AMY!".

As expected, when the Cooper residence was called, it was indeed Sheldon that answered. Unfortunately, hanging up on Sheldon was not something that was taken lightly. There was always the prospect of being given a strike for any multitude of offenses from calling too early in the morning to just plain rudeness for hanging up. While being given a lecture on what time it was referencing every time zone back to Greenwich Mean Time, and just before he decided he was going to get a strike regardless of what he did, Penny came out of the bathroom with a very interesting grimace while holding her belly.

Penny happened to be holding her phone to her ear. "Yes Amy, as soon as Bernadette gets here or your wackadoodle husband gets off the phone wit MINE!" She then walked over to Leonard and grabbed the phone from his hand, and then held it to her ear. "GOODBYE SHELDON"!

Leonard watched as Penny pushed the off button on the land line phone anand not so gingerly placed it in its cradle. She turned to him. "ONE small instruction... OHHHHH!"

Leonard looked at his watch. "That was at least ten minutes... The book says that five minutes..." The look he received stopped the sentence immediately. "Here... sit down here." Leonard helped his wife to his chair.

The door to the apartment swung open. Amy came running in. "I'm here Bestie I'm here!"

Sheldon walked in closely behind. "I can see that I will have to add a study unit on proper phone etiquette. Penny... you can be the first student."

Penny looked at her husband. "We need to go".

Leonard looked at his wife who was clearly uncomfortable. "Um, Bernadette is not here yet and then there's the five minute thing in the book."

Max and Jenny took this point in time to announce they wanted in to all the commotion. Penny hung her head. "Oh god."

Sheldon smirked as Leonard and Amy went back to the kids room. "Oh god... I'm sure that phrase was said more than one approximately nine months ago".

Penny looked up at her tall neighbor. "LEONARD! We need to GO... NOW!"

Bernadette came through the door. "I remember that tone... Howie was right... it DOES sound like it comes from someone possessed with demons."

Penny looked up. "GET... ME... TO... THE... HOSPITAL!"

Leonard and Amy came into the room with the young Hofstadters. Max immediately reached for Aunt Bernie and Jenny held her arms out to Uncle Sheldon.

Leonard helped Penny up from the chair. "I'm telling you we're just gonna be back here... the book says..."

Penny turned and waddled to the door. "My uterus and this BABY are NOT in that BOOK!" She looked over . "Amy, please take me to the Hospital."

Amy, Leonard and Penny went to the elevator. Penny pushed the button to go down. She looked at her husband as she took his arm as the door opened. "You are SO lucky they fixed the elevator."

* * *

Getting to the Hospital was no problem at all for Amy. The passengers, however, were a little surprised when after what was a loud growl by Penny, the car seemed to be able to corner on two wheels.

* * *

Once in the E.R., while Leonard tended to the insurance questions from the admitting clerk, Wendy Johnson found her patient. "Well, well, well, what have here?"

Penny reached for her Doctor's lab coat. "Oh thank GOD... Wendy... you're here. I'm ready for drugs."

Wendy chuckled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there girl. I think you may be getting ahead of yourself."

Penny disagreed. "Well, I don't think I AM! Now GIVE me DRUGS!"

Leonard came up to the Doctor. "Contractions are about eight minutes apart."

Wendy turned to the father of this baby. "Why are you even here?"

Penny could see her husband trying not to be too smug. "HEY!" Both Wendy and Leonard looked down. "We're here because you need to give me DRUGS!"

Wendy took Penny's hand. "Penny, it could be HOURS before you dilate. Go home."

Penny looked directly at her Doctor. "I am NOT leaving!"

Wendy sighed. "Fine, we'll admit you. It's a slow night. Let's see how it goes from there."

* * *

Two hours later Leonard was walking his wife around the Nurse's station once again holding the back of her gown covering her behind. Contractions were coming abogut five minutes apart, just where Wendy wanted them. Penny jerked the gown away. "Oh my god. this is rediculous. Stop worrying about my ass showing! There aren't any guy Nurses on tonight and Howard and Sheldon are at home with the kids."

Leonard nodded. "To be fair, Howard is home with his kids, Sheldon is home just making things difficult for Bernadette while she takes care of our kids. And Raj is here in the waiting room with Amy."

Penny rolled her eyes."Relax... Raj already saw my ass". She immediately saw the disappointment in Leonard's eyes. "Oh Sweetie... this ass was made for nobody but you, now let's get back to the room."

Within a few steps, Penny stopped and bent slightly wwith a moan. Then her water broke... like a dam broke. "Get me back to the room...!"

* * *

Leonard took the shortest route back to the birthing room, not caring one wit about Penny's ass. Wendy was right there as Penny had started calling for her half way back to the room. Penny barely made it into the room before she locked eyes wit her Doctor. "That's IT! Give me DRUGS!"

Wendy could see the desperation in her patient's eyes. "Penny it's too early. If you get drugs now, you could just delay the labor".

Penny nodded she understood. For the next hour, Penny literally labored with her labor. "I can't do this any more. I need you to just take this baby out!."

Wendy did one last exam and told Penny that she could have her epidural. Leonard brushed the hair from his wife's face and kissed her forehead and then placed his against hers and looked into her eyes. "We can do this... YOU can do this." Penny nodded and then Mrs. Penny Hofstadter did just as Doctor Wendy Johnson had instructed her.

When the first contraction hit after the epidural took effect, Penny breathed through it while Wendy took more interest in how many centimeters dilation were occurring 'down there'. Penny let out her last breath. "Wow... that IS better".

This time around. Penny and Leonard decided they did not want to know the sex of the baby until the day of the ultimate reveal. They had a list of appropriate and agreed upon names that had their appropriate amount of haggling about. Ultimately, it was decided that they wait until the baby was born to decide which name would fit the baby.

Finally, on September twenty fourth, at eight thirty in the evening, Baby Girl Hofstadter was born into the world. Leonard was so happy. He had another daughter and Penny had another daughter in her posse. Penny held the little girl against her bear chest. This birth was so different from the first, everything went pretty much as it was supposed to, the epidural made the event much more laid back. Just one good push and Wendy had an arm full of wiggling baby. Wendy cut the umbilical cord and asked. "So, now that you know you have a new baby daughter, what is her name?"

Penny looked down at the perfect little human being and kissed her head. "I think we should name her Lisa... Lisa Cali Hofstadter... because if Aunt Lisa didn't sleep on the couch that night... these particular genes wouldn't be together to be here right now."

Leonard smiled slightly. "Not one of the names we agreed on, but okay, that makes sense. Why Cali though?"

Penny smiled. "Look at her, out here in this big old world for ten minutes and she's already asleep. She's a real laid back, take it as it comes California Babe... We're gonna have so much fun!"

Leonard smiled and kissed his wife. "Who am I to argue with reasoning like that?" He leaned in and kissed his daughter. "Hi Baby Cali... we love you."

 **A/N: There you have it. Penny and Leonard have the three kids predicted by Stewart. Beautiful... sure. Smart... perhaps. But in the end all will have their own personality. Shy and reserved like Leonard? Confident and outgoing like Penny? Nerdy, athletic, boisterous, carefree, who knows? Fodder for reboot at some point? These characters and their futures live on only in the minds that love them most... their fans. And for now only in the words of Fanfiction Writers that dare to explore the unknown, untapped possibilities unencumbered by the canon walls.**


End file.
